Une enseignante particulière
by Lilylilas
Summary: Une erreur de dossier a entrainner Poudlard a engager une moldue comme professeur. Sur un coup de tête, cette nouvelle enseignante a accepté sans poser de question, mais rendu là-bas...(nul comme résumé, voir à l'intérieur)FIC TERMINÉE
1. Default Chapter

Une enseignante particulière  
  
Disclamer: Aucun de ses personnages ne sont à moi à l'exception d'Alexandra et de Lucy.  
  
Chapitre 1: Premier emploi permanent  
  
C'était une belle et rare journée ensoleillé à Londres. Dans un beau petit appartement de la rue en face du marché, une femme de la vingtaine, Alexandra, venait de se faire réveiller par une énorme bête poilu qui la lichait amicalement.  
  
- Oh, gémit-elle, Lucy arrête ça!  
  
Comme si elle avait compris, Lucy, une femelle Labernois noire, descendit de son lit en gémissant. À tatonnant, Alexandra trouva son réveil- matin et regarda l'heure: 6 h 15.  
  
- Lucy, s'écria-t-elle, il est 6 heure du matin! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Alexandra entendit un hurlement. Elle se tourna vers sa fenêtre, ouverte et y découvrit un grand Duc, qui tenait une lettre dans son bec. Alexandra secoua sa tête, croyant qu'elle rêvait encore, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'oiseau était bien réél. Elle se leva et, prudemment, elle prise la lettre et le hibou s'envola, en laissant quelques plumes sur son plancher. Étonnée, Alexandra ouvrit l'enveloppe jaunie et lu:  
  
Chère mademoiselle Krystal,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous venez d'être choisie pour être la nouvelle Institurice des défenses contre les forces du mal au collège Poudlard. Nous espérons vous voir avec nous d'ici peu et si vous ne pouvez, envoyer-nous un hibou sur le champs. Si vous pouvez, le train de la Gare King Cross partira à 11h pile le 1 septembre, au quai 9 et ¾. Mes sincères félicitations,  
  
Directrice-adjointe Minervia Macgonagall  
  
P.S. si vous avez un animal de compagnie, vous pouvez l'apporter  
  
Alexandra relue sa lettre plusieurs fois. Que voulait-ils dire par Défense contre les forces du mal? Et pour le quai 9 et ¾? Ça devait aussi être un nouveau collège, car elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Poudlard...Mais bon, elle venait de sortir de l'université et on lui offrait un emploi àtemps plein et elle pourait apporter Lucy. Quoi demander de mieux? Alexandra ne pouvait refuser le poste juste pour des petites idioties de ce genre.  
  
- Ça doit être une école très sofistiquée si ils ont des hiboux qui donnent le courrier, dit Alexandra à Lucy en lui grattant les oreilles. En tout cas, toi tu ne seras pas oubligé d'aller chez ma maman, dit-elle à sa chienne.  
  
Et elle alla dans sa cuisine se faire un bon petit déjeuner.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
- OOHH! s'écria Nathalie. Tu es vraiment chanceuse. Moi je suis encore en train de chercher une école qui veuille bien de moi.  
  
Nathanlie est la meilleure amie d'Alexandra. Elles se sont connues en première année d'Université, en enseignement, losqu'elles se disputaient pour faire une thèse sur le même sujet. Depuis elles sont devennues amies.  
  
- Oui, répondit Alexandra, mais il faut dire que le coup du hibou m'a bien fait peur.  
  
- Ne t'accroches pas aux petits détails, c'est ton rêve qui devient réalité. Au moins une de nous aura réussit, dit-elle avec amertume.  
  
- Ne dit pas ça, la rassura Alex en lui frottant le dos, je suis sûre que tu te dénicheras un emploi très bientôt.  
  
- Ouais, mais oublions ça, quand pars-tu?  
  
- Dans 3 jours, je dois m'y rendre en train.  
  
- Alors tu vas dans une école privée. C'est pas au publique qu'on utilise le train.  
  
Et sur ce, la conversation reprit une allure banale.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Voilà le jour fatidique. Dans ses valises, Alexandra avait mis des vêtements, ses effets hygiéniques personelles, des livres, une laisse, pour Lucy, des effets de professeur et son baladeur avec quelques uns de ses CD.  
  
Elle était dans le taxi qu'elle avait appellé pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à la gare. Lucy était très énervée, mais pas autant qu'Alexandra. Pour la première fois, elle allait enseigner devant des vrais élèves, ses élèves. De plus, une matière qu'elle ne connaissait pas...Pourquoi elle avait accepté? Elle avait toujours agit sur un coup de tête et cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas fait exception. Que dira le directeur si elle n'était pas douée? Sa réputation risquerait de faire le tour des écoles et ça pourrait être mauvais pour sa carrière.  
  
Alexandra était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était arrivée. Elle paya le chauffeur et entra dans la gare. Alexandra cherchait le quai 9 et ¾, en essayant de contôler Lucy, mais en vain. Et elle se trouvait un peu idiote de le demander à un contrôleur où se trouvait le quai...C'était peut être une mauvaise farce...Non, quelqu'un ne dresserait pas un hibou juste pour lui jouer un vilain tour... Désespérée, elle s'adossa contre un mur de brique, entre le quai 9 et 10. Il était presque 11 heures...  
  
- Mais où peut bien se trouver le quai de Poudlard, se murmura-t-elle.  
  
Puis, soudain, c'est comme si le mur avait disparu et elle tomba, entrainanat Lucy avec elle. Alexandra se retrouva dans un endroit de la gare qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant...Il y avait une grosse locomotive, où on pouvait lire Poudlard Express, ainsi que plusieurs enfants et parents. Gênée, parce qu'elle avait causé pas mal de bruits et que tout le monde la regardait, elle se releva et entra dans le train, avec une Lucy sur- excitée. Finalement, elle trouva un compartiment vide, où elle y déposa ses deux valises et où elle libéra Lucy de sa laisse.  
  
C'était pas une rentrée comme elle s'y était cru, mais c'était quand même excitant d'être ici...Elle sentait que cette année n'allait pas être une année comme les autres.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Voilà pour l'instant, veuillez me donner vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. A plus  
  
Lilylilas 


	2. rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Mauvais souvenirs  
  
Voilà bien 10 minutes que le train avait démarré. Alexandra s'était un peu clamée et pouvait se concentrer sur ce qui c'était passé ses derniers jours :  
Pour commencer, elle a reçu une lettre par un hibou....Ça, c'était pas très normal, mais bon, on n'allait par en faire un plat. Ça allait, peut être, devenir le nouveau moyen de communication.  
  
Ensuite, elle est devenue professeur des défenses contres les forces du mal...Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais si elle ne voulait pas se faire virer, elle allait devoir apprendre la matière.  
  
Après, elle est atterrie ici, comme par magie, sur un quai qui ne figure nulle par dans la gare...Ou que les contrôleurs ne connaissent pas...  
  
Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Tout en contemplant le magnifique paysage, Alexandra caressait, paresseusement, la tête de Lucy. Ce fut un bruit de porte qui l'arracha à l'admiration des vertes collines.  
  
Alexandra se retourna pour voir qui avait ouvert la porte. C'était un garçon, aux cheveux noirs et en bataille, aux yeux verts émeraudes , caché par une paires de lunettes.  
  
- Oh, désolé, s'excusa le garçon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, c'est juste que tout les autres compartiments sont pleins.  
  
- Tu ne me déranges pas...Et puis, ça me ferais du bien un peu de compagnie. Comment t'appelles-tu?  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter, dit Harry à contre coeur.  
  
- Enchanté, moi c'est Alexandra, Alexandra Krystal. Et elle c'est Lucy, dit- elle en montrant sa chienne.  
  
Harry était étonné. C'était la première personne, qu'il rencontrait, qui réagissait de cet façon en entendant son nom. Cette Alexandra le traitait comme s'il était n'importe quel garçon ordinaire...Comme s'il était ordinaire. Harry appréciait déjà Alexandra. Ça lui changeait des gens qui s'émerveillait devant lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
- Vous êtes la nouvelle professeur, demanda-t-il.  
  
- J'essaye, ça ma première vrai année d'enseignement et j'ai un peu le trac.  
  
- Il faut pas, la rassura Harry, tout le monde à Poudlard est très gentil, sauf les Serpentards, mais eux...  
  
- Les Serpentards, demanda Alexandra sans comprendre.  
  
- Oui, une des quatre maisons de l'école. Vous ne le saviez pas? demanda Harry surpris.  
  
- Il y a une semaine, je ne connaissait même pas Poudlard, alors tu serais bien gentil de m'expliquer, s'il te plait.  
  
- D'accord, si ça peut vous être...  
  
- Et arrête de me dire vous, coupa gentiment Alexandra, j'ai 5 ou 6 ans de différence avec toi. Je ne suis pas encore une grand-mère. Tu peux me dire tu et m'appeler Alex, comme tout le monde.  
  
- Ok, Alex, alors je commence, tout d'abord...  
  
Et Harry lui expliqua les maison, le système des points et certains professeurs.  
  
- Rogue, le professeur de potions, est vraiment le pire de tous. Il favorise sa maison et pénalisent les autres.  
  
- Et bien moi je serai neutre et impartiale avec tout le monde, assura-t- elle.  
  
- Même avec les Serpentards?  
  
- Même avec eux, confirma Alex.  
  
- T'es pas comme les autres, se réjouit Harry.  
  
- Et c'est mal?  
  
- Non, c'est même très bien. Je suis sûre que mes amis vont t'adorer.  
  
- Mais où ils sont tes amis? J'aimerai bien les rencontrer aussi.  
  
Harry sourit :  
  
- Ils se sont avouer leur amour cet été. Je présume qu'ils doivent se bécoter, bien tranquille dans un coin et je ne voulais pas faire la troisième roue du carrosse.  
  
- Je comprends, quand mon amie, Nathalie, a eu un chum et qu'elle m'invitait, je me sentait toujours de trop. Je pouvais partir au milieu de la soirée sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, mais ne t'en fais pas, un jour, ce sera à notre tour de les faire sentir de trop.  
  
Et ils rirent aux éclats. Mais à un moment, une mèches de cheveux, de Harry, dévoila sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'Alexandra remarqua.  
  
- Où tu t'es fait ça, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Par Voldemort, répondit Harry en se rappelant de certains souvenirs malheureux..  
  
Alexandra ne savait pas qui c'était, mais le nom lui donna froid dans le dos.  
  
- Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas c'est qui.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry la regarda bizarrement. Qu'elle ne saches pas ce qu'était Poudlard, ça passait, mais qu'elle ne saches pas qui était Voldemort...  
  
- C'est un être abominable, qui a tué des milliers de gens, dont mes parents, répondit simplement Harry.  
  
Jamais Alexandra n'avait entendu parler de ce Voldemort, mais le fait qu'il est tué les parents de Harry l'enrageait.  
  
- Je comprends ta peine, dit Alexandra en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
  
- Vous êtes la centième personne qui me dit ça, répliqua-t-il.  
  
- Écoute je...  
  
- Non, coupa-t-il en se levant, j'en ai assez des discours compréhensif où les gens vous disent qu'ils peuvent vous aider alors qu'il ne savent même pas votre problème.  
  
- J'ai dit exactement la même chose quand mes parents sont morts, lui confia Alex.  
  
Harry était confus.  
  
- Vos parents sont morts?  
  
- Oui, je devais avoir 4 ans...Ou peut être 5, c'est un peu confus. Mais ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on revenait d'un match de foot de mon grand frère, Samuel. Il n'arrêtait pas de ce plaindre parce qu'on ne s'était pas arrêté au marchand de crème glacé.  
  
Alexandra ferma ses yeux pour mieux se souvenir. Harry, tant qu'à lui, était captivé par son récit.  
  
- Je ne me souviens plus de ce que ma mère lui a dit, continua Alexandra, mais Samuel à répondu. Mon père s'est retourné pour le gronder et il n'a pas vu que la lumière à virer au rouge. Je me souviens qu'un auto a enfoncée le côté avant du passager. On a tourné et tourné, j'avais mal au cœur et j'entendais mon père et mon frère crier. Et soudain, une autre auto à percuter le côté avant du conducteur. Je me souviens que j'avais reçu des éclats de verre sur le visage. Après, j'ai dû m'évanouir, parce que c'est le noir totale.  
  
Alexandra ouvrit ses yeux, maintenant noyés par une mer de larmes.  
  
- Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une pièce toute blanche qui sentait la boule à mite. J'avais dû vomir, parce que mes cheveux en étaient recouverts. Et il y avait cette infirmière blonde, avec des grosses lèvres imbibées de rouge à lèvres, qui m'a annoncé, avec peu de subtilité, que mes parents étaient mort et que j'avais eu de la chance.  
  
Alexandra émit un petit rire amer.  
  
- De la chance...Elle avait osé dire ça. Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, je crois que je l'aurais frappé. Mon frère, qui était dans le lit à côté de moi, avait le bras droit et quelques côtes cassés. Je lui en ai toujours voulu et j'ai toujours porté le blâme sur son dos. Si il n'avait pas été aussi grossier, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Alors on se disputait souvent, tellement qu'on rendait ma grand-mère folle. Et puis quand il a eut 18 ans, il a quitté la maison, moi j'avais 13 ans. Ça doit bien faire 7 ou 8 ans qu'on ne s'en pas dit deux phrases complètes.  
  
Alexandra poussa un soupir, laissant Harry mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. À l'exception de Neville, il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui avait perdu ses parents. Du moins, pas intimement.  
  
- Au moins, dit Harry, vous avez des souvenirs de vos parents. Moi, Voldemort les a tué quand j'avais 1 ans.  
  
- Tu as peut être raison, mais qu'est-ce qui est pire, se souvenir et ou ne pas avoir de souvenirs?  
  
- C'est un peu trop philosophique pour moi, ricana Harry.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.  
  
- On arrive, dit-il simplement.  
  
Alexandra regarda par la fenêtre et ce cru dans un conte. Devant elle, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques tourelles de l'école. Elle ressemblait à un château, mais plus le train se rapprochait, plus Alexandra dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était un château. Elle en était bouche bée. Harry trouvait ça amusent.  
  
- Moi aussi j'ai eu la même réaction en le voyant, la première fois. Et même encore aujourd'hui, je le trouve impressionnant.  
  
- Tu es en quel année? - En sixième, et c'est mon avant dernière année ici, répondit-il tristement.  
  
- Tu as l'air d'aimer cette école, remarqua Alex.  
  
- Oui, c'est comme ma vrai maison. Je m'y plaît plus que chez mon oncle et ma tante, c'est eux qui m'ont pris en charge.  
  
- Et ton parrain? Tu dois bien en avoir un?  
  
- Il est mort l'année dernier, répondit Harry tristement.  
  
Alexandra s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand Harry se leva.  
  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai aller me changer et retrouver mes amis. On se verra à Poudlard.  
  
Et avant qu'Alexandra ne put répondre, Harry claqua la porte, réveillant Lucy qui s'était endormie durant la conversation. Alexandra songea :  
- C'est vraiment bizarre ici...Toute ces personnes mortes...Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai pas entendu parler...J'espère que je pourrais trouver des explications sinon, je crois que je vais devenir folle.  
  
Lucy, sentant la détresse de sa maîtresse, se mit à lui lécher la main. Rassurée par la présence de sa chienne, Alexandra sourit et lui tapota la tête en lui disant : Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos.  
  
Comme si elle avait comprit, Lucy aboya et, presque en même temps, le train commença à freiner. Dans moins d'une heure, Alexandra sera officiellement devenue un professeur.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
RÉPONSE DES REVIEWS :  
  
Belval : merci d'aimer mon idée et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre  
  
Aiko : Merci, tes encouragements me touchent.  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, donnez-moi vos commentaires.  
  
Lilylilas 


	3. Le choc

Chapitre 3 : Le choc  
  
Alexandra sorti du train, avec un peu de difficulté. En tenant, d'une main ses deux valises et de l'autre la laisse de Lucy, qui était surexcitée, elle essayait de se faufiler entre les élèves, qui la dévisageaient. Alexandra cherchait, du regard, un adulte qui pourrait l'aider.  
  
Soudain, ne regardant pas par en avant, elle percuta quelque chose d'énorme et de mou. Elle se retourna, pour s'excuser, mais tomba nez à nez avec une ceinture. Elle leva sa tête et y vit un géant. Sous sa barbe noire et broussailleuse, Alexandra pouvait le voir sourire.  
  
- Tiens, dit-il, vous devez être la nouvelle enseignante, Alexandra Kristal, je crois.  
  
Alexandra était trop étonnée pour répondre. Elle se contentait de le fixer, bêtement, la bouche grande ouverte. Lucy, elle, se cachait derrière sa maîtresse, en gémissant.  
  
- Moi je me nomme Hagrid, se présenta-t-il.  
  
Alexandra continuait de le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte. Si elle ne se ressaisissait pas elle allait gober des mouches.  
  
- Oh, s'exclama Hagrid, vous avez un chien!  
  
Hagrid se pencha pour flatter Lucy, mais cette dernière se mit à gémir plus fort.  
  
- Je crois qu'elle a peur de moi, constata-t-il sans perdre son sourire. Bob ben on se retrouve au banquet, moi je dois m'occuper des premières années. Salut.  
  
Et il s'en alla, laissant Alexandra seule et encore ébranlée. Elle avait déjà vu des gens avec une forte taille, mais des comme Hagrid, jamais. En se forçant à bouger, elle suivit les élèves plus âgés. En les observant de plus près, elle remarqua que tous les élèves étaient vêtus de...De robes!?!?!  
  
« C'est ben bizarre comme uniforme...pensa-t-elle. Tout est trop bizarre ici »  
  
Enfin, elle arriva en face de calèches. Imitant les élèves, elle monta dans l'une d'entre elle. Alexandra remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de chevaux mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il allait sûrement bientôt les atteler. Elle s'installa confortablement et attendit. Soudain, Lucy se mit à aboyer et à grogner pour rien et la calèche commença à bouger. Alexandra en déduit que les chevaux on dû effrayer sa chienne.  
  
Le trajet se fit sans aucunes anicroches.  
Lorsque les calèches s'immobilisèrent, Alexandra descendit et se dirigea vers l'avant pour aller voir les chevaux, car c'était des animaux qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Mais arrivée à l'avant, il n'y avait rien...Pas une bête nulle part...  
  
« C'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas avoir détaché les chevaux aussi vite, c'est impossible »  
  
Là, Alexandra commençait à trouver que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle continuait à suivre les élèves. Cependant, elle était devenue très nerveuse. À chaque fois qu'on l'accrochait, par accident, elle sursautait, s'attirant, encore, les regards suspicieux des élèves.  
  
Alexandra avançait lentement, en regardant derrière elle toute les deux secondes, craignant de voir apparaître un monstre au autre chose de ce genre. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas derrière elle qu'elle aurait dû regarder, mais vers le haut. Car quelque chose venait du plafond lui tomba dessus.  
  
C'était un truc vert fluo et gluant, qui la recouvrait, elle et Lucy. Elle leva la tête et aperçu... Un fantôme. Là, elle n'a pas pu retenir son cri :  
  
- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Effrayée, elle recula sur le mur, en regardant le fantôme. Ce dernier descendit la rejoindre.  
  
- Hihihi, ricana-t-il, voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne prend pas garde.  
  
- AAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Lucy aboyait, essayant de mordre, la fantôme, pour protéger sa maîtresse, et, attirée par ce tapage, une adulte arriva.  
  
- Peevees, cria la vieille femme, Va t'en ou je vais en parler au professeur Dumbuldore.  
  
Le fantôme tira la langue et s'en allant en lui criant des insultes. Alexandra était toujours en état de choc. Quand la femme se présenta, elle ne réagit pas.  
  
- Désolée pour Peeves, s'excusa la vieille femme, il aime bien faire des farces, mais il n'est pas bien méchant. Je me présente : Minervia Macgonagall, je suis la directrice adjointe. Et vous, vous devez être Mademoiselle Alexandra Krystal?  
  
- .....  
  
- Comme nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller vous changer, je vais vous aider.  
  
Minervia sortie une baguette et murmura une formule. Magiquement, Alexandra et Lucy, qui avait aussi été aspergée, devinrent propres en moins de deux secondes. Malheureusement, ce ne fit qu'augmenter la réaction d'Alexandra.  
  
- AHHHH! Criait-elle.  
  
Elle était vraiment dans un état de panique, elle se mise à regarder furtivement autour d'elle et tout ce qu'elle voyait la faisait crier : Le tableaux qui bougeaient, les chandelles qui volait...  
  
Minervia ne comprenait pas, et essayait de la calmer, mais rien à faire, Alexandra était devenue folle hystérique. Attirer par ses cris, les élèves et des professeurs commençaient à arriver, et, comme c'était trop d'informations pour elle, Alexandra s'évanouit.  
  
Lucy gémit et se mise à lécher le visage de sa maîtresse. Tout le monde était surpris et confus, par la réaction de la jeune femme. Soudain, Dumbuldore arriva. Tout le monde s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Arrivé près du corps, inconscient, d'Alexandra, il rassura la foule.  
  
- Ne vous en faite pas, elle a juste eut une petite montée de chaleur. On allons la transporter à l'infirmerie. Retournez à la grande salle.  
  
Une fois tout les élèves partis, Dumbuldore donna des indications à Hagrid, Rogue et Macgonagall, qui étaient restés.  
  
- Sévérus, aller me trouver Pompom, Minervia, aller commencer la cérémonie, je viendrai vous rejoindre plus tard. Hagrid, prenez-la et amené-la à l'infirmerie.  
  
Et tous s'activèrent, sans se douter qu'un certains Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, les espionnaient. Et le trio ne se doutait pas qu'un certain Draco Malfoy les espionnait.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Voilà pour l'instant, on peut dire qu'elle l'a assez bien prit bon ben, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Bisous xoxoxox  
  
Lilylilas  
  
RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS :  
  
Belval : Comme tu as tu voir, ça a été un choc(comme le dit le titre) j'espère que tu t'es bien marré.  
  
Alpo : C'est au prochain chapitre que tu vas voir la têtes des profs et d'alexandra quand ils vont apprendre la vérité. Mais pour ce qui est des élèves....Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Merci pour tes encouragements. 


	4. révélations

Chapitre 4 : Révélations  
  
Alexandra était inconsiente. Dans sa tête, elle rêvait, hallucinait et divaguait tranquillement, laissant une douce odeur de vanille s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Elle n'entendait pas l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait pas sa chienne qui gémissait ou qui grognait quand on passait trop près de sa maîtresse adorée.  
  
Elle n'entendait rien, elle était coupée du monde extérieur. Alexandra espérait n'être que dans un rêve. Un rêve bizarre, mais un rêve. Dans quelques instants, son réveil- matin allait sonné, avec des animateurs qui ne disent que des débilitées. Lucy lui sauterait dessus, en l'inondant de bave, ensuite, Alex irait prendre une douche et fera son petit déjeuner. Et, finalement, elle irait acheter son journal pour éplucher les petites annonces.  
  
Alex se força à ouvrir ses yeux... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son appartement qu'elle vit, mais un vieil homme avec une longues barbe et des sourcils blancs, cachés derrière une paire de lunette dorée en forme de demi-lune.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce, vous nous avez fait une belle peur.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Alexandra hurla, prit son oreiller, le lança à la figure du vieil homme et courru se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Alex vit qu'en plus du vieillard, il y avait un homme au cheveux gras et ce Hagrid qu'elle avait rencontré sur le quai du train.  
  
- Mais voyons Mademoiselle, s'exclama le vieillard étonné, calmez-vous, nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Séverus, pouvez-vous aller la calmer, je vous prie.  
  
Le démomé Séverus s'avança vers elle, mais ça ne fit que provoquer d'autres cris venant d'Alexandra. Par instinct de protection, Lucy courru aider sa maitresse. Elle mordit brutalement dans le mollet du dit Séverus. Le pauvre homme hurla, tenta de se défaire de Lucy. Il sorti sa baguette et cria « Stupéfix ». Aussitôt, Lucy cessa de bouger, sous le regard effrayé de sa maitresse. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir en voyany sa pauvre chienne imobile.  
  
- Laissez-moi tranquille, hurla Alexandra au bord des larmes. Dites-moi où je suis et ce que vous avez fait à ma chienne!! les somma-t-elle  
  
- Mais nous ne voulons rien vous faire, vous êtes un de nos professeurs et..., commença le vieillard. Si vous vous calmiez, peut être pourrions nous discuter clamement.  
  
Alexandra prit quelques instants pour évaluer la situation...C'est vrai qu'elle ne c'était pas comportée d'un façon très adulte et très mature...Et puis, ces gens n'avaient pas l'air si dangeureux. Quoique le regard de ce Séverus lui donnait froid dans le dos.  
  
- D'accord, dit-elle, mais vous ne bouger pas d'où vous êtes et c'est moi qui pose les questions.  
  
- Ça me semble raisonnable, conclut le vieillard.  
  
Après une profonde inspirations, Alexandra se lança :  
  
- Qu'avaez-vous fait à ma chienne?  
  
- Nous l'avons juste stupéfixié, répondit le vieil homme.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous? continua-t-elle sans comprendre le mot stupéfixié.  
  
- Je suis le professeur, et directeur de l'école Poudlard, Albus Dumbuldore, se présenta-t-il. Voici Séverus Rogue, professeur des potions et directeur de la maison des Serpentards et elle c'est Pompom Pomfresh, notre infirmière. Et je crois que vous connaissez déjà Rubus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard et aussi professeur des Créatures magiques.  
  
Alexandra comfirma d'un signe de tête, même si elle ignorait qu'il était grandien des clés et qu'il était un prof.  
  
- Et où suis-je exactement, je veux dire, je sais que c'est l'école Poudlard, mais pourquoi les tableaux bougent? Pourquoi les élèves portent des robes et que les gens se trimballent avec des bout de bois?  
  
- Parce que c'est ce que font tous les sorciers, répondit dédaigneusement Rogue.  
  
Alexandra cessa de respirer...Avait-elle bien entendu le mot sorcier? Oui, pas de doute, à moins qu'il ne voulait dire pommier, ce qui n'aurait pas plus de sens. Albus regarda Alexandra avec intérêt et soudain, comprit :  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas sorcière, vous êtes moldu, déduit-il avec stupéfaction.  
  
Rogue et Hagrid regardèrent Albus comme s'il était un fou. Comment une moldu pouvait-elle être à Poudlard, les sorts anti-moldus n'auraient- ils pas marché.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est une moldue, répondit Alex, mais je ne suis pas une sorcière.  
  
Choqué par cette révélation, Séverus entraînna Albus à l'autre extrimité de la pièce :  
  
- Albus, c'est de la folie, chuchota-t-il, comment une moldue à pu passer les barrières? Et le train? Et les sorts de détections?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien Séverus, nous nageons tous dans la même mer d'ingnorance...  
  
- Peut être est-elle une espionne de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout ceci n'est peut être qu'une grosse comédie pour nous attendrir et fournir des informations?  
  
- C'est une théorie qu'il ne faudrait pas écartée, admit Albus, mais j'en doute fort. Il y a dans ses yeux une peur qui ne peut se jouer par aucun comédiens, aussi bons soient-ils.  
  
- En tout cas, moi je ne lui fait pas confiance. Et comment va-t-elle faire pour enseigner aux élèves?  
  
- Voilà une chose que je n'avais pas penser, marmonna Albus. Savez-vous où se trouve Lupin?  
  
- Il est en France, répondit Séverus avec dégoût. Vous ne pensez quand même pas à lui. Vous savez ce qui arrivera!  
  
- Excusez-moi, interrompue Alexandra, mais pourriez-vous déstupéfic...déstupafic...Enfin, faire rebouger ma chienne?  
  
- Oh, oui, assura Albus, pardonnez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleur.  
  
Il sorti sa baguette et marmonna un mot qui échappa à Alex. Aussitôt, Lucy se remise à gigoter. Elle sembla désorientée et gémit de peur.  
  
- Tout doux ma belle, chuchota Alex en lui grattant les oreilles, c'est fini, les messieurs ne sont pas méchants, alors pas touche. Compris?  
  
Lucy ferma paresseusement ses yeux, voulant dire qu'elle avait comprit. Gênée, Alexandra se releva :  
  
- Je suis désolée, monsieur Rogue, pour le tort que ma chienne vous à causez. Elle ne pensait pas mal faire, j'espère que vous pourrez avoir une autre opinion de moi.  
  
Rogue renifla avec mépris et quitta la pièce sans serrer la main qu'Alexandra lui avait présenté. Cette dernière se sentit profondément mal.  
  
- Il doit m'en vouloir à mort, dit-elle tout haut.  
  
- Non, rassura Hagrid, il est comme ça avec tout le monde.  
  
- Vous allez mieux, demanda Albus.  
  
- Oui, si on juge qu'il y moins de 8 heures, j'ignorais totalement qu'il y avait des sorciers dans notre monde, qu'il y avait une guerre et une école de sorcellerie à moins d'une journée de chez moi. Alors oui, on peut dire que ça va plutôt bien, répondit-elle en esquivant un petit sourire.  
  
- En parlant d'école, ajouta Albus d'un air grave, il va falloir décidé de ce qu'on va faire de vous.  
  
- Ce qu'on va faire de moi, répéta Alex sans comprendre. Mais que voulez- vous dire?  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas enseigner aux élèves les défenses contre les forces du mal, puisse que vous ne connaissez rien de la matière.  
  
Albus avait raison...Qu'allait-il faire d'elle? Sentant son désaroi, Albus lui tapota le dos :  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, nous trouverons une solution. Venez, nous allons être mieux dans mon bureau. Là, au moins, il n'y a pas d'oreilles indiscretes, dit-il en regardant la porte.  
  
Alex fit de même et vit Harry, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux roux et d'une fille au cheveux bruns.  
  
- Harry, s'exclama Alex.  
  
- Vous vous connaissez? demanda Albus.  
  
- On s'est rencontré sur le train professeur, répondit Harry un peu gêné de s'être fait débusqué. J'aurai dû deviner que vous étiez une moldue. J'ai baissé ma garde parce que vous me traitiez comme un garçon normal...C'était plaisant. Mais j'aurais quand même dû m'en rendre compte, tous les sorciers du monde connaissent Voldemort.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Hagrid frissonnèrent, sous le regard interrogateur d'Alexandra qui ne comprennait pas en quoi un nom pouvait inspirer tant de crainte.  
  
- Enfin, Harry était inquiet quand il vous a vu inconsiente sur le sol, répondit précitament la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Il voulait savoir comment vous alliez.  
  
Touchée par cette inquiétude, Alexandra était émue.  
  
- Ça passera pour cette fois, décida Albus, maintenant, retournez à vos dortoirs. Miss Granger, M. Potter, M. Weasley, bonne nuit. Et pas un mot de ce que vous avez entendus à vos camarades.  
  
- Promis, répondirent les trois en chœur.  
  
Et Albus, Alexandra Et Hagrid partirent vers le bureau de Dumbuldore tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent vers le dortoir des Griffondors. Mais aucuns d'eux ne vient Draco, qui avait tout écouté avec intérets, et dont les yeux pétillaient d'une lueur peu rasurante.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Alpo : Comme dit le vieux proverbe, tout vérité n'est pas bonne à dire et ça c'est la preuve vivante. Pour l'enseignement, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre.  
  
Steamboat Willie : Tout les professeurs ne sont pas obliger de venir d'Angleterre. Il y a d'autre école de sorcellerie dans le monde tu sais. Et pour Harry, et bien tu as ton explication dans ce chapitre. 


	5. Déçisions

Chapitre 5 : Déçisions  
  
Alexandra venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbuldore. Impressionnée par le bureau, elle ne pu retenir un sifflement d'admiration :  
  
- Jamais je ne verrais ça dans les autres écoles, comenta-t-elle en observant un drôle d'oiseau rouge et or.  
  
- C'est un phénix, expliqua Dumbuldore, il se nomme Fumsek. Bon, maintenant, allons droit au but et...  
  
Il fut interrompu par l'entré de Macgonagall et de Rogue :  
  
- Albus, est-ce vrai ce que Séverus m'a dit, demanda Macgonagall. Notre nouvelle enseignate est une moldue?  
  
- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit Albus en lançant un regard dur à Rogue. En avez-vous parler à quelqu'un d'autre, demanda-t-il au professeur des potions.  
  
- Non, rassura Rogue, mais j'ai cru bon que le personnel soit au courant.  
  
Albus soupira de soulagement :  
  
- Parfait, car si ça devait se savoir, les élèves pourraient écrire à leurs parents.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change?, répliqua Alexandra qui se sentait délaisser de la conversation qui la concernait. Je n'enseignerai pas ici de toute façon.  
  
Dumbuldore ne répondit pas.  
  
- Vous ne compter tout de même pas la garder ici, s'emporta Rogue. Elle ne nous attirera que des problèmes, surtout ce sale cabot, dit-il en désignant Lucy.  
  
Lucy grogna, comme si elle avait compris le commentaire de Rogue.  
  
- Soit c'est elle, soit c'est un professeur que le ministère choisira. Que décidez-vous?  
  
Un long silence traversa le bureau. Certes, les autres professeurs ne voulaient pas d'un remplaçant que Fudge aura choisi et qui mettrera le trouble dans l'école, comme l'année dernière. Que décider entre une moldue, sans expériance, ou entre un parfait petit employé formé par Fudge?  
  
Finalement, ce fut à l'unanimité; ils garderaient Alexandra jusqu'à ce que Lupin revienne de sa mission. Même Rogue accepta, même si c'était à contre-cœur. Seule Alexandra ne semblait pas ravie :  
  
- Je ne connais rien à la magie moi, explosa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi?  
  
- Ce ne sera qu'un tout petit mois, rassura Dumbuldore.  
  
- Mais j'ai pas d'expériances en enseignement, c'est ma première année!  
  
- On vous aidera, assura Macgonagall. On est vendredi, durant le week-end, on vous préparera un horraire. Vous ne serez même pas obliger d'utiliser de la magie.  
  
- Vous voulez vraiment que je reste, demanda Alexandra surprise.  
  
- Entre vous et un enfoiré du ministère, la question ne se pose même pas, répondit Rogue dédaigneusement avant de partir.  
  
- Ne l'écoutez pas, réconforta Hagrid, on ne pense pas tous comme lui. Dès que je vous ai vu sur le quai, j'ai su que vous étiez une bonne personne.  
  
- Merci, murmura Alexandra. Mais si je dois enseigner ici, ne me vouvoyer pas. Je n'ai pas encore 50 ans et appellez moi Alex, comme tout le monde.  
  
- D'accord...Alex, accepta Macgonagall. Maintenant, si vous...Tu, veux bien me suivre, je vais te montrer tes appartements. Bonsoirs Hagrid, bonsoirs Albus.  
  
Et Alexandra partie avec Macgonagall, en adressant un petit signe de la tête à Hagrid et à Albus.  
  
Macgonagall l'amena dans une salle de classe :  
  
- C'est ici que vous..que tu enseigneras...Je ne sais pas si je vais m'habituer à ne pas dire vous.  
  
- Je suis sûre que oui, et sinon, ce n'est pas si grave.  
  
Alexandra sruta sa nouvelle salle de classe...C'était LA SIENNE. Elle alla à son bureau et regarda autour d'elle d'un œil nouveau...Depuis son primaire, elle avait rêver être de l'autre côté du bureau, à la place de son professeur. Maintenant, son rêve est devenu réalité...Alexandra ressentait une grande fierté, un accomplissement. Elle avait réussit...Si seulement elle savait quoi enseigner...  
  
- Moi aussi c'est la première chose que j'ai faite quand je suis arrivée ici, avoua Macgonagall avec un petit sourire nostalgique. J'étais tellement éffrayée. Après, c'est passé et je me sentais comme un poisson dans l'eau.  
  
- Oui, mais vous, au monis, vous saviez quoi enseigner...Comment j'ai bien pu arriver ici, se demanda Alexandra. Comment mon dossier à pu attérir sur le bureau de Dumbuldore?  
  
- Je ne sais comment, mais je suis heureuse que ce soit arrivé, avoua Macgonagall.  
  
- Pour vrai?  
  
- Oui, je me revois en vous, quand je débutais et je vois cette petite flamme que tout bon professeur doit avoir. Tu vas accomplir de grande chose, miss Krys... Alex, se rattrapa-t-elle. Que se soit ici au chez les moldus, tu vas faire de grandes choses pour les enfants.  
  
Alexandra rougit, face à ce compliment et murmura un remerçiment à peine audible.  
  
- Voilà vos clés, dit Macgonagall en les lui donnant. Je viendrai te voir demain vers 9 heures. Bonsoir à vous deux, dit-elle à Alex et Lucy avant de partir.  
  
D'un pas incertain, Alex monta l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière son bureau et et ouvrit la porte après l'avoir débarré. À peine eut-elle posé un pied dans ses appartements, que toutes les chandelles s'ouvrirent.  
  
« Il va falloir que je m'y habitue » pensa Alex.  
  
Son appartement était composé deux piècex, une où il y avait la toilette, un bain et un lavabo, et l'autre qui contenait un grand lit, baldequin, à l'édredon rouge foncé, qui donnait un air chaleureux à la pièce. Dans un coin, près d'un fenêtre qui dennait une vu sur le lac, il y avait un jolie bureau taillé dans un bois de couleur sombre. Et, dans un autre coin, il y avait un canapé, dans les même tons que le lit, avec,à côté, une bibliothèque. C'était plus merveilleux que ce qu'Alexandra aurait pu penser. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait rien imaginé d'aussi beau pour elle.  
  
Elle remarque, avec joie, que toutes ses valises avaient déjà été monté. Et que, déjà, Lucy avait trouvé domicile sur le tapis, rouge foncé, au pied de son lit.  
  
- Tu sais quoi ma belle, dit Alexandra à Lucy en défaisant ses valises, c'est peut être un endroit bizarre, mais les gens, ici sont mieux que chez nous.  
  
Lucy émit un faible gémissement, avant de sombrer dans un doux et profond sommeil. Alex ne savait pas si c'était l'atmosphère magique du château ou le fait qu'elle connaissait Lucy depuis longtemps, mais elle sentait que se chienne la comprennait et qu'elle comprennait Lucy.... Bof, maintenant, rien n'étonnait plus Alex.  
  
Après ranger tout ses vêtements et ses livres dans la bibliothèque,  
Alex se changea et alla se coucher. Elle souffla toutes les bougies et  
entra sous son édredon et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller molleux.  
  
« Enfin de compte, c'est vraiment pas mal ici » songea-t-elle avant de s'endormir  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Alpo : J'écris aussi vite que je le peux ( car j'ai aussi d'autres fics) et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long et tout aussi bons, à chaque fois. Je suis toujours contente que tu apprécies mes chapitres. Merci.  
  
Popov : Merci de lire mon histoire, j'espère que je ne te déçeverai pas.  
  
Kushuma : Voilà, tu sais ce qui lui ai arrivé. Pour ce qui est d'enseigner, tu verras comment elle se débrouillera au prochain chapitre. Et pour ce qui est qu'elle soit une sorcière....Peut être le sauras-tu dans une couples de chapitre. Salut.  
  
La folle : Tu as la suite, bonne lecture.  
  
Aranyella Fairlea : Tu n'es pas la première à me dire qu'elle est autre chose qu'une moldue...Pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est belle et bien moldue...Pourtant................. Désolée, je ne peux t'en dire plus, attends dans une couple de chapitre, tu connaîtras la réponse. Et pour Draco, tu risque de t'amuser dans le chapitre 7 () 


	6. Plan de préparation

Chapitre 6 : Plan de préparation  
  
Une douche chaleur matinal s'installa dans la chambre en même temps que le matin d'un pâle autonme. Bien enfonçée dans dans son matelas moelleux, Alexandra dormait d'un profond et paisible sommeil. Soudain, un grincement de porte se fit entendre, brisant ainsi, la tranquillité de la chambre. Lucy se réveilla aussitôt, mais se recoucha, lorsqu'elle vit qui était la personne qui entra dans la chambre.  
  
C'était Winky, l'elfe de maison qui venait réveiller Alexandra tout les matins depuis vendredi. Timidement, Winky tapota l'épaule d'alexandra et cette dernière ce réveilla, à contre-cœur.  
  
- Oh, réalisa Alexandra. Bonjour Winky, ça va?  
  
- Oui mademoiselle Krystal, répondit Winky en s'agenouillant très bas. Je voulais juste vous dire que votre déjeuner est prêt.  
  
Et pour confirmer ses dires, Winky claqua des doigts et le déjeuner, composé de porridge et de taosts, apparu, magiquement, dans les mains de l'elfe de maison. Pas du tout appeurée, maintenant habituée à ce genre de trucs, Alexandra prit la plateau et congédia, gentiment, l'elfe de maison. Sous ordre de Dumbuldore, Alexandra ne devait pas prendre les repas dans la grande salle. Moins elle verrait à Poudlard et plus ce sera facile de lui effacer la mémoire sans trop de dommage.  
  
Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui efface ce qu'elle avait vu, Alexandra dû accepter, pour la sécurité de l'école. En mangeant son déjeuner, avec Lucy qui mangeait son porridge(car elle détestait le porridge), elle repensait à ses deux derniers jours :  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
À peine fut-elle réveillée, samedi matin, que Macgonagall entra dans sa chambre.  
  
- Bonjour miss Krys...Euh, je veux dire Alex. Tu as passé une bonne nuit?  
  
- Très bonne Minervia, c'est vraiment le meilleur lit qui m'est été donné. Alors, que faissons-nous aujourd'hui?  
  
- Nous allons te préparer un programme qui enseignera les défenses contres les forces du mal, sans que tu aies à te servir de magie. Comme ça, tu n'éveilleras aucun soupcons auprès des élèves.  
  
- Ok, et comment je fais?  
  
D'un geste de baguette magique, Magonagall fit apparaître trois épais livres poussiéreux.  
  
- Je veux que tu lises tout ça avant ce midi et que tu m'aies fait un résumé de chaques chapitres.  
  
- Quoi, avant midi! s'eclama Alex. Mais c'est impossible!  
  
- Aussi impossible que des bougies qui volent et des tableaux qui bougent, répliqua Macgonagall avec un petit sourire.  
  
S'avouant vaincu, Alex prit les livres et commença à les livres. Elle dû faire ses résumés avec une plume, avec quoi elle avait beaucoup de difficulté. Lorsque midi sonna, elle avait terminé deux livres et fait tout les chapitres. Il lui restait deux chapitres à faire, pour le troisième livre. Macgonagall entre, avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.  
  
- Tu dois avoir faim, présuma Macgonagall enlui posant le plateau.  
  
La délicieuse odeur de poulet et de pommes de terres rapella à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi. Ingurgitant son dîner, Macgonagall lu ses résumés.  
  
- C'est pas mal ,commenta-t-elle. Je vois que vous avez..que tu as ciblé l'essentiel.  
  
- Merfi, marmona Alex qui mangeait son repas.  
  
- Alors, ce que tu vas faire, ce sera de leur expliquer les sorts et les effets qu'ils peuvent faire. Ensuite, tu les feras pratiquer. J'ai aussi glissé un mot au professeur Dumbuldore et il m'a dit que Mr. Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger, savaient que vous n'étiez pas...que tu n'étais pas une sorcière. Donc, je les ai rencontré et ils ont accepter de t'aider, à condition que tu puisses les recevoir bientôt.  
  
Au nom d'Harry, Alex fallit s'étouffée. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir.  
  
- Bien sûr que j'accepte de les recevoir. Ils peuvent même venir tout de suite s'ils veulent.  
  
- Avant, tu devrais peut être t'habiller décement, fit remarquer Minervia en regardant son pyjama qui était composé d'un petite tenue satiné bleu poudre.  
  
Rougissant face à ce commentaire, Alex ricana et parti se changer.  
  
- Dites leurs que je peux les recevoir d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, dit Alex derrière son paravant.  
  
FIN FLASH-BACK  
  
Alex sourit à ce souvenir. Elle et Harry avait vraiment beaucoup de choses en commun.Elle sentait que le courant passait bien entre eux. Faut dire qu'il se ressemblait beaucoup psycologiquement. FLASH-BACK  
  
- Salut Harry, salua Alex en le voyant entrer suivit de ses amis. Bonjour Ron, Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour professeur, répondirent les trois élèves en chœur.  
  
- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Oui, une excellente nuit, mais ne me dit pas vous, appellez moi juste Alex. Je haïs ce protocole élèves-prof. C'est tellement dégradent. On nous dit qu'il faut être vos amis et on se parle comme si on était des étrangers.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Ron. C'est drôle, je croyais jamais que j'allais dire ça à un prof.  
  
Alex sourit.  
  
- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?  
  
- On voulais juste savoir comment tu allais t'en tirer, répondit Harry.  
  
- Oh, à date je m'en tire bien, mais ce sera lundi le jour fatidique.  
  
- Nous allons vous aidez professeur, assura Hermione.  
  
- J'ai dit qu'on m'appelle Alex, hermione, pas professeur, sinon, c'est une heure de colle.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent.  
  
- Mais non, s'empressa Alex, je fais des blagues, jamais je ne ferai ça à un élève. Les retenues ne sont pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'un élève retienne la leçon.  
  
- Je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus, avoua Ron.  
  
- Enfin bref, coupa Harry, on voulait juste savoir quelques trucs à propos de toi.  
  
- Quels genres de trucs?  
  
- Comment as-tu fais pour passer les sorts anti-moldu? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Les quoi? s'exclama Alex. J'ignore de quoi vous me parler, avoua-t-elle.  
  
- Ce sont des sorts qui empêchent les moldus de venir et de voir le châteua, expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, s'étonna Alex. Mais je pourrai demander à Minervia de m'y répondre.  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
  
Comment elle s'y est prise, ça, même Minervia n'a pu y répondre. Elle a assurer à Alex qu'elle en parlerait à Dumbuldore, et la discussion s'arrêta là. Ensuite, en lisant sur un livre, dimanche, sur les PERSONNES LES PLUS DIABOLIQUES DU XXe Alex pu apprendre plus sur la vie de Harry :  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
Plongé dans sa lecture, Alex tomba sur un chapitre qui la troubla :  
  
Un des plus sanguinaires monstres de tous les temps fut Voldemort, que l'on nomme ne nomme pas. Son identité passé est inconnue de tous, mais ses œuvres sont mémorables et inoubliables. Il fut, heureusement, détruit par le jeune Harry Potter, alors que ce dernier n'était âgé d'un an. Vous-Savez-Qui avait tué ses parents, James et Lily Potter, avant de s'en prendre à leur fils. Il lui lança le sort mortel, mais le sort rebondit sur le bambin, retourna sur son agresseur et le détruisit. Harry, tant qu'à lui, s'en sorti avec une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le lui où il réside, présentement, est inconnu.  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
  
Ce paragraphe avait bouleversé Alex. Elle comprennait, maintenant, la réaction du jeune garçon dans le train. Ses parents, son enfance, tout lui avait été enlevé par un être horrible. Bien qu'Alex disait qu'il fallait toujours donner une chance à quelqu'un, elle détestait, non, haïssait ce type.  
  
Pour ce tenir au courant du monde des sorciers, Alex se fait livrer le courrier et, en première page, on pouvait lire le nombre de victimes que ce monstre faisait. En fait, on pouvait lire le nom de ses victimes sur la deuxième et la troisième page aussi, tellement il y en avait. Et ça, en une fin de semaine. Alex était dégoûtée. Mais bon, elle règlerait ça une autre fois. Alex devait commencer son cours d'ici 1 heure. Alors, elle s'habilla, se coiffa et prit ses fiches qu'elle avait préparé hier soir avant de se coucher.  
  
Il lui restait 20 minutes, avant le moment crucial, lorsqu'elle elle quitta sa chambre. Mais un petit gémissement la retint.  
  
- Non Lucy, je ne peux pas t'amener. On se revoit à la fin de la classe.  
  
Mais Lucy continua à gémir. Surtout avec ses beaux petits yeux bruns qui luissait. Oh, Alex sentait qu'elle allait craqué. Non, il fallait qu'elle résiste. Mais...c'était trop dur.  
  
- C'est bon, je t'amène, plia Alex. Mais tu restes dans ton coin, tu ne bouge pas, et tu ne gémit pas. Je vais être occupéeé D'accord?  
  
Lucy abboya de joie et suivit sa maîtresse.  
  
Voilà, les premiers élèves entrèrent dans sa classe. Elle remarqua Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'assirent au premier rang, en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. Puis, suivit un autre garçon blond, au regard bleu cruel. Son sourire narquois fit frissonner Alex. Puis, elle pu lire sur ses lèvres  
  
- Je sais tout.  
  
Le cœur d'Alex s'arrêta. Comment ce petit blond pouvait le savoir???  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera plus amusant, promis!!!  
  
Maintenant, réponse au reviews :  
  
Popov : Voilà la suite  
  
Kushuma : Oui, Harry joura un assez gros rôle, mais aussi Draco. En tout cas, je ne t'en dit pas plus, pour garder le mystère.  
  
Alpo : Oui, ce sera purement théorique.  
  
Aranyella Fairlea : Désolé pour les mystères, mais si je disais tout, tout de suite, ce serai plate et personne lirait mes fics. Patiente encore un peu. Les réponses seront dans les chapitres à venir. 


	7. Premiers cours

Chapitre 7 :Le premier cours  
  
"Comment pouvait-il savoir" se demanda Alexandra, affolée.  
  
Ceci destabillisa toute sa présentation. Elle avait préparé un petit discour et prévue quelques exercices simples, dont elle ne serait pas obliger d'utiliser de la magie...Mais là, une simple phrase l'a fait tout oublier... De plus, le sourire satisfait de ce garçon faisait enrager Alex. Il voulait la faire craquer.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce que je fait maintenant?"  
  
Le cours venait de commencer et Alex ne faisait rien d'autre que rester debout, le regard dans le vide, devant des élèves un peu confus. Lucy jappa, sortant Alexandra de sa transe. Elle allait devoir improviser, elle qui détestait ça...  
  
- Bonjour, je me nomme Alexandra Krystal, je serai votre professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal, durant un certaine période seulement, ajouta Alex.  
  
" Ouf, pas mal pour l'instant"  
  
- Je refuse que vous m'appeliez Madame, Mademoiselle ou professeur Krystal. C'est Alexandra ou Alex. Maintenant, si vous avez des questions, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre, poursuiva Alex.  
  
" Comme ça, je ne serai pas trop obliger de parler de la matière. Pitié, seigneur, faite que les élèves sorciers soient aussi bavard que les élèves de mes stages"  
  
Dieu merci, ses prières furent exaucées, car des dizaines de mains se levèrent. Alex donna la parole à une jeune fille qui se trouvait au fond:  
  
- Oui, ton nom s'il te plaît, dit Alex.  
  
- Pavaratil Patil, répondit la fille. C'est pour savoir pourquoi vous n'allez rester avec nous qu'un certain temps?  
  
- J'ai reçu un autre poste ailleur et c'est plus près de chez moi, menti Alex. Ma grand-mère est malade et c'est moi qui s'occupe d'elle.  
  
Ça, c'était un demi-mensoge, puisque sa grand-mère est vraiment malade.  
  
- Qui va vous remplacer? demanda un garçon qui semblait être à Serpantard.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais me renseigner et je te reviens avec ça le plus vite possible.  
  
- Pourquoi vous avez un chien, demanda un autre garçon.  
  
- Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement Alex. Et puis ne m'apelle pas vous, rappela-t-elle.  
  
La classe se passa comme ça durant vingt bonnes minutes, mais quand les mains se firent rares, Alex commença à paniquer. Surtout qu'un main persitait à rester dresser...Celle de l'élève blond. Elle redoutait sa question. À voir son air malvaillant, ce n'était pas une question de courtoisie. Finalement, quand ce fut la dernière à être encore dans les airs, Alex n'eut d'autre choix que de lui accorder le droit de la parole:  
  
- Oui, dit-elle, je peux savoir ton nom?  
  
- Draco, Draco Malfoy, et j'aimerai savoir si on pourrait commencer la classe.  
  
Alex fut étonnée, ainsi que toute la classe. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy voulait que le cours commence? Alex se détendit, pensant que c'était sans doute son imagination qui lui avait fait halluciner ce la phrase du jeune Malfoy. Alors elle commença:  
  
- Bon ben à la demande de Draco, je vais commencer. On va d'abord voir quelques exercices faciles, pour se défendre. Allez à la page 6 de votre manuel de sorcellerie et puis mettez-vous en équipe de deux. Ensuite...  
  
- Vous allez nous faire une démonstration, suggéra Draco.  
  
Voilà où il voulait en venir. Alex se sentit stupide, elle aurait dû le voir venir à des kilomètres.  
  
- Je crois que ce serait mieux si on l'apprennait nous-même, Malfoy, dit Hermione pour secourir Alex. C'était ça le but professeur...Oh, pardon, Alex.  
  
- C'est exact Hermione, approuva aussitôt Alex, soulagée. Dans la vie, on doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul, croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.  
  
Sur ce, les élèves s'exécutèrent, et firent les exercices. Alex suposa qu'ils se débrouillaient assez bien avec les sorts, mais comme elle n'était pas une experte, elle ne passa aucuns commentaires sur ce que ses élèves faisaient. Lorsque l'un d'eux voulait savoir s'il était bon ou s'il l'avait bien fait, Alex répondait:  
  
- Toi, penses-tu que tu l'as bien fait?  
  
Et l'élève avait sa réponse.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves quittèrent le cours avec un certain regret. Ils trouvaient Alex très gentille et différente des autres professeurs de leur école. Et Alex se sentait fière d'elle. Sans même avoir utilisé de magie, elle avait gagné le respect de la plupart des élèves de sa première classe. Si les autres classes se passaient aussi bien que celle- ci, les élèves n'y verraient que du feu. Après qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione l'urent félicités et qu'ils aient quitté la salle de classe, Draco sortit d'un coin et lui dit:  
  
- Vous vous en êtes tirée, pour cette fois, mais espérez que la prochaine fois, je ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur. J'ai une grande langue, menaça-t- il.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que le directeur serait ravi d'apprendre qu'un de ses élèves menace un de ses pofesseurs.  
  
- Si vous me mettez en retenue, mon père le saura et demandera des explications. Et je ne suis pas du genre à mentir. Alors avantagez les Serpantards et je tiendrais ma langue.  
  
- C'est du chantage, s'exclama Alex.  
  
- Pour une moldue, vous avez l'esprit rapide.  
  
- Ne m'insulte pas, je suis un être humain, comme toi.  
  
- Vous êtes inférieur à moi, professeur, dit-il en appuyant sur le mot professeur. Passez une bonne journée.  
  
Et sur ce, il sortit. Alex s'éffondra sur son bureau, pleurant...Elle venait de perdre le contrôle sur tout. Elle avait fait une heure de classe et déjà qu'un élève savait son secret. Pire, il lui fait du chantage.  
  
- Professeur, murmura une petite voix.  
  
Alex se redressa et vit une jeune fille devant elle.  
  
- Je me nomme Luna, Luna Lovegood et j'ai entendu votre discution avec Malfoy.  
  
Le coeur d'Alex cessa de battre. Elle aussi savait qu'elle était une moldue.  
  
- En faite, juste la fin, au moment où Draco vous traitait d'inférieur, ajouta Luna.  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Luna, dit Alex avec soulagement. J'ai craqué, parce que c'est nouveau pour moi et que...Que faisais-tu dans le coin justement?  
  
- J'ai cours avec vous bientôt.  
  
- Ne dit pas vous, s'il te plaît, je déteste ça. Je m'appelle Alex et elle, présenta Alex en pointant Lucy, c'est ma chienne Lucy. Tu es de bonne heure, la cloche ne sonne que dans 15 minutes.  
  
- J'ai pas d'amies, donc je n'ai rien à faire durant les pauses, avoua Luna en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Désolée, compatie Alex.  
  
- Bof, la solitude, je m'y suis habitué. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune et mon père passait beaucoup de temps à son travail. Et mon père est mort cet été, par des mangemorts. Maintenant je vis chez ma tante.  
  
- Oh, s'exclama Alex, je suis profondément désolée pour toi. Si je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésite pas et...  
  
- Bof, ne vous préocupez pas de moi. Je devais m'y attendre, à la mort de mon père. Avec tous les articles qu'il avait écrit sur Voldemort, je m'étonne même qu'il soit resté en vie aussi longtemps. Ça aurait pu être moi...La vie est étrange non?  
  
Alex était bouche bée...Non, offusquée. Cette jeune fille parlait de la mort de son père comme d'un match de golf...Elle devrait être en larme, mais tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire c'est qu'elle s'y attendait? Et elle parle de sa mort comme si c'était une émission prévu au télé- horaire.  
  
- Ne le prennez pas comme ça professeur, dit Luna. Je ne suis pas la seule qui a perdu un membre de sa famille. Lisez les journaux plus souvent. La rubrique nécrologique( nda: là où on dit les personnes décédées pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est quoi) a agrandi sa section depuis l'année dernière. Mais comme le ministère a dit:" Il ne faut pas pleurer les morts, mais plutôt penser à combattre ceux qui les ont rendu morts".  
  
- Lu-Luna, bégaya Alex, peux-tu surveiller ma classe quelques instants, je dois aller parler au Directeur. Je reviens bientôt. Surveille aussi Lucy.  
  
Et sur ce elle partit. Alex ne connaissait pas le minstère, mais Dumbuldore allait en entendre parler! Comment pouvait-on dire ça à des enfants????  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Ouf, fini. J'espère que vous avec aimez, et la suite bientôt. Là, elle va pêter sa coche et c'est le pauvre Dumbuldore qui va écopper. Mais attendez qu'elle rencontre Fudge. Là y'aura de l'action (et peut être du sang, mais là je ne promets rien). Allez, au prochain chapitre.  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
la folle : Oui j'ai le droit de couper où je veux, n'importe quand et quand j'en ai envie. Et tu peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher(tire la langue). Merci aussi pour tes encouragements.  
  
lynn84: Non, Lucy n'aura pas de rapport avec les sorts anti-moldus. Elle est juste la bonne amie fidèle d'Alex, qui l'aidera au cours de son séjour à Poudlard. 


	8. Une colère à tout casser

Chapitre 8: Colère à tout casser  
  
Fulminante, Alexandra se rendait chez le bureau d'Albus. Elle bousculait des élèves, mais ne sMarrêtait pas pour s'excuser. Elle aurait pu bousculer le Pape, qu'elle ne se serait même pas retourner pour savoir s'il allait bien. Rendue en face de la gargouille, qui menait au bureau de Dumbuldore, elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait oublier le mot de passe qui faisait tourner la gargouille.  
  
- Bon sang, marmona-t-elle, furieuse. Voyons, c'était un dessert, se souvient-elle. Et je suis sûre que c'est un dessert magique...Me voilà bien avancer...  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait dit...  
  
- Voyons...Il a dit tarte...Mais tarte à la quoi? Tarte à la vanille, Tarte au citron, énuméra-t-elle sans que la gargouille bouge. Ok Alex, allons-y avec logique...Tu es dans un château avec des sorciers, sorciers égalent robe et chapeau, robes et chapeau égalent costumes, costumes égalent halloween, halloween égale...CITROUILLE!! Je sais, tarte à la citrouille, dit Alex àa la gargouille.  
  
À son grand bonheur, la gargouille bougea, tandis qu'Alex se félicitait d'avoir trouvé le mot passe. Sans attendre, Alex monta et ouvrit la porte de Dumbuldore, la faisant sursauter.  
  
- Miss Krystal, s'étonna Dumbuldore. Je croyais que vous aviez cours présentement.  
  
- Ne m'appeller pas Miss et j'ai deux mots à vous dire, répliqua Alex froidement.  
  
- À quel propos, demanda Albus, très calme.  
  
- Savez-vous ce que Luna Lovegood vient de me dire? Que son père a été tué cet été.  
  
- Je suis au courant, dit tristement Albus. Je l'ai lu dans les journaux. Mais en quoi cela vous choque-t-il autant?  
  
- C'est qu'elle me l'a dit comme si c'était normal de voir son père mort! s'exclama la jeune professeur, hors d'elle. Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit? Que ça l'étonnait même qu'il soit resté en vie aussi longtemps et que ça aurait pu être elle!!! Mais c'est quoi ça!?!?!? Qui leur enseigne ça! Ce sont des enfants! Qui peut bien leur rentrer des débilitées de la sortes dans leur têtes! Ils devraient se battre pour vivre, au lieu, on dirait qu'il se sont résigné à mourir! Et ce ministre qui leur à dit de se battre? Qui est-il pour oser demander ça à des enfants? Et vous qui laisser tout ça se faire et se dire, continua de crier Alex.  
  
Elle avait tellement parler, qu'elle avait oublier ce pourquoi elle était venue. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout ce qu'elle disait était sans fondement et, peut être même, inexacte. Pourtant, Albus l'écouta sans broncher. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Albus lui demanda gentiment s'il pouvait lui parler. Alex accepta, se sentant mieux après avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit finalement Albus.  
  
- Vous...Quoi? s'étonna Alex.  
  
- Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, répéta tranquillement Albus.  
  
- Mais alors, pourquoi vous ne faites rien, s'indigna Alex.  
  
- Parce que sinon, je risque d'être renvoyer et Poudlard ne serait plus en sécurité. C'est encore le dernier lieu sûr pour ces enfants. Il y a quelques années, on m'a renvoyer et le jeune Potter a presque laissé sa peau.  
  
- Harry, demanda Alex d'une toute petite voix.  
  
- Oui, il a bravement combattu un Basilic, une sorte d'énorme serpent qui tue d'un seul regard, ainsi qe le souvenir de Voldemort.  
  
- Le souvenir, répéta Alex sans comprendre.  
  
- Oui, c'est une longue histoire, enfin, si j'avais été là, j'aurai pu l'aider... Et puis, l'année dernière, une employé du ministère est venue enseigner ici et elle a tout fait pour diriger. Elle faisait tout ce que Fudge, le ministre de la magie, voulait. Et il m'a clairement dit, en début d'année, qui si je tentais de nier ce qu'il disait, je me ferais renvoyer à vie.  
  
- Alors vous vous taisez pour ne pas mettre Poudelard en danger?  
  
- Non, je ne me tais pas. Ceux qui veulent savoir la vérité et qui me la demande la savent.  
  
- Je...Je suis désolée de m'être emportée de la sorte, s'excusa Alex, gênée d'avoir accusé Dumbuldore de la sorte sans preuve.  
  
- Il n'y pas de problème, assura Dumbuldore. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, étant moldue.  
  
- J'ai juste perdu la tête en voyant Luna parler de la sorte...La psychologue de l'école doit avoir du mal avec les restrictions de ce Fudge.  
  
- Psycoquoi? demanda Albus.  
  
- Une psychologue, quelqu'un qui aide les gens qui ont des problèmes. Toutes écoles en ont une.  
  
- Et bien pas les écoles sorcières, dit tristement Dumbuldore  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les élèves quand ils ont des problèmes, demanda Alex, étonnée.  
  
Lors de ses cours de psychologie, son enseignant lui avait dit que les enfants, particulièrement les adolescents, étaient très instables, mentalement et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un bon support psychologique. C'est même pour ça qu'Alexandra c'était démenée pour cette matière.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Dumbuldore. Ils peuvent en parler à un de leur professeur ou leurs amis...Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit suffisant. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Vous êtes la première qui aborde le sujet et je ne crois pas que Fudge voudra approuver ce projet.  
  
- Mais c'est pas à lui d'approuver le sujet, répondit Alex qui commençait à detester de plus en plus ce Fudge. C'est au ministre de l'éducation.  
  
- Et qui croyez-vous qui commande le ministre de l'éducation, s'emporta, pour la première fois, Dumbuldore. Si vous croyez que ça me plaît de rester assit, bien tranquillement, à regarder ce spectacle dégoûtant. Alexandra, croyez-moi, je me regarde dans un mirroir, chaque matin, et chaque matin je me répugne en disant que je pourrais faire quelque chose alors que je ne fais rien. Mais si je veux sauver le seul lieu encore sûr pour ces enfants, je suis obliger de me taire et de ne pas agir au grand jour.  
  
Un sentiment de honte prit Alex. Quelle égoïste elle était. Elle jugeait sans même savoir, elle accusait sans connaître.  
  
- J'ai l'impression d'être appart dans tout ça, dit-elle tristement. Je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez garder...  
  
- Parce que vous êtes une bonne enseignante, réconforta Dumbuldore. J'ai lu votre C.V. et tous les commentaires que l'on dit sur vous sont extordinaire. Et j'ai vu que vous avez eu une mention d'honneur pour la psyconologie.  
  
- Psychologie, corrigea Alex avec une petit sourire de gêne à cause du compliment.  
  
- Peu importe, vous êtes bonne et c'est ça qui compte. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir. Je dois envoyer un hibou à Lupin.  
  
- Celui qui va me remplacer? voulu Alexandra.  
  
- C'est exact, approuva Dumbuldore. Ce sera difficile, mais je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.  
  
- Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas, questionna Alex, curieuse.  
  
- Il est venu enseigner ici il y a 3 ans et ça c'est bien mal fini. Il a donné sa démission.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Ça, ce sera à lui de vous répondre. Bonne journée Alexandra.  
  
- Bonne journée Albus, salua Alex avant de sortir de son bureau.  
  
Revenue dans le corridor, elle tomba nez à nez avec Macgonagall.  
  
- Je croyais que tu avais un cours, rappela le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, réalisa Alex. J'avais complètement oublié, j'y vais de ce pas.  
  
- Je crains fort que tu ne trouves personne. C'est l'heure du dîner.  
  
Alex se frappa le front avec sa main:  
  
- Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote!  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, réconforta Macgonagall. Je suis passée devant ta classe et comme c'était la jeune Love good qui était à ta place, j'ai feingné d'être ta remplaçante. En passant, Lucy n'arrêtait pas de geindre, alors je crois que tu devrais aller la voir. Et ton repas est dans ta chambre, Winky s'en est chargée.  
  
- Merci Minervia, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai et...Et tu ne m'as pas dit vous durant tout la conversation.  
  
- Je dois commencer à m'y habituer, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher, le dîner fini dans 1 heure et je ne serai pas là pour te remplacer si tu n'es pas prête, cette fois.  
  
- Bon ben dans ce cas, j'y vais. Merci encore, dit Alex en s'en allant vers sa classe.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Et un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. À la prochaine,  
  
Lilylilas  
  
-xoxoxoxox- 


	9. Premiers cas

Chapitre 9: Premiers cas  
  
Alexandra avait passé sa première journée d'enseignement avec brio, faisant le même sénario qu'à son premier cours, et tout se passa bien. Mais, toute la journée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pensée aux élèves qui étaient devenus orphelins ou qui étaient en deuil d'un frère, d'une soeur oude tout autre membre de leur famille et à qui on disait que c'était normal. Ça l'enragait tellement que même Lucy sentait sa colère. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne gémit pas du reste de la journée.  
  
Alex était tranquillement dans ses livres, à trouver d'autres sorts que ses élèves pourraient faire demain, lorsque Lucy se leva et alla renifler à la porte. Puis, suivit des cognements.  
  
- Entrez, dit Alexandra sans lever les yeux de son livres.  
  
- Professeur, dit une toute petite voix.  
  
C'était Luna, et quand Alexandra la regarda, elle remarqua que les joues de la jeune fille étaient couverts de larmes et que ses yeux étaient rouges.  
  
- Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? voulu savoir Alex, inquiète, en s'agemouillant devant Luna.  
  
- J'ai voulu...J'ai voulu me...Me...  
  
La jeune adolescente éclata en sanglots et tomba dans les bras d'Alexandra.  
  
- J'ai voulu me suicider, avoua Luna avec honte en sanglotant et en pleurant bruyament.  
  
Ça prit quelques seconndes avant d'analyser ce que Luna venait de lui dire, mais quand elle le comprit, le coeur d'Alex cessa de battre. Luna s'effondra sur le sol, continuant à pleurer. Alex la fit assoir, et elle fit de même à son tour.  
  
- Écoute Luna, je sais que ça risque d'être difficile pour toi, mais il va falloir que tu me dises tout ce qui s'est passé. Ok? Prend tout ton temps, j'ai toute la nuit.  
  
Sentant le désespoir de la jeune amie de sa maîtresse, Lucy alla lécher le visage de Luna et se coucha à ses pied. La présence réconfortante d'Alexandra et de Lucy fit prendre courage à Luna:  
  
- Ce midi, j'ai reçu un hibou du ministre de la magie qui m'annonçait que ma tante, mon oncle, mon cousin et mes deux cousines étaient morts à cause d'une attaque de mangemorts. Je n'arrivait pas à le croire, mon cousin, Tommy, n'avait que 8 mois, il n'avait même pas encore vraiment vécu sa vie...Et mes deux cousines, Ally et Fanny, avaient seulement 6 ans et 10 ans...Dire que Fanny serait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Elle voulait tant y aller...  
  
Luna recommença à sangloter. Elle pleura durant deux bonne minutes avant de continuer. Le récit avait aussi attint Alexandra, qui sentait ses yeux lui picoter à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
  
- J'ai plus personne...,reprit Luna. Plus personne en Angleterre et j'ai pas envie de déménager...Où je vais aller cette été? J'ai personne...Personne...  
  
Avant la mort de son oncle et de sa tante, Luna n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était seule. Plus de père ou de mère. Plus d'oncle et de tante...Plus de cousins et de cousines...Rien...Elle n'avait plus rien.  
  
- Je voulais en finir, alors je suis monter à la voilière et j'ai grimper sur le toit. Je voulais sauter...Sauter et mourir, mourir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.  
  
Comme si elle avait commise une grave faute, Luna baissa honteusement la tête, mais Alex prit son menton et la força à la regarder dans les yeux:  
  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, la rassura Alex. Tu n'as pas sauté et tu es saine et sauve. Pourquoi tu n'as pas sauté?  
  
- J'ai repensé à l'expression que vous aviez eu ce si ce que j'avais dit vous semblait inpensable...Et puis, j'ai repensé ce que que vous m'avez dit, que si j'avais besoin d'aide, que je ne devais pas hésiter...Vous vous en souvenez?  
  
- Oui, acquiésa doucement Alex en la serrant fort.  
  
- Alors je me suis dit que peut être vous pourriez m'aider, car...Car j'avais peur de sauter...  
  
- Ça prouve que tu tiens encore à la vie et ça c'est bien.  
  
Les sanglots bruyants de Luna cessèrent un peu pour faire place à des pleurs silencieux. Elle resta lovée dans les bras d'Alexandra ainsi, durant quelques minutes avant de continuer:  
  
- Je n'ai pourtant plus de raison de vivre...Alors comment je peux y tenir? demanda-t-elle. C'est sans espoir, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Il y a toujours de l'espoir(1), assura Alex. Toujours, ne n'oublie jamais. La vie te sembleras injuste, voir cruelle, mais tant que tu garderas espoir et que tu verras un peu de lumière dans la noirceur de tes malheurs, tu t'en sortiras, c'est juré.  
  
Ne sachant quoi répondre, Luna se défit de l'étreinte de son professeur et se dirigea vers la porte, pour partir, quand elle se retourna:  
  
- Merci de m'avoir écouté, remercia Luna. Ça fait du bien. À demain.  
  
Et elle partie. Alex attendit qu'elle ferme la porte complètement avant de se relevée. Ne sachant combien de temps elle avait passé avec Luna, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil-matin...Mon dieu, il était 12:04!!  
  
Le temps avait semblé filer sans qu'Alex s'en soit rendu compte...Se sentant tout à coup épuisée, elle alla se changer et se couchée, songeant à cette pauvre petite Luna et à tous les autres élèves qui subissaient le même sort qu'elle. Tourmentée, elle s'endormit et eut une nuit agitée par des cauchemars qu'elle oublia le matin même.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Le lendemain, à sa première classe, Alex prit une grande décision, elle allait changer un peu le plan de classe de Macgonagall. Aujourd'hui, encore, elle enseignerait au groupe d'Harry(car, cette année, le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était tout les jours pour que les élèves apprennent à se défendre mieux contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts).  
  
- Bonjour à vous tous, salua joyeusement Alex. J'espère que tout le monde s'est bien reposé?  
  
Il eut quelques hochements de tête, mais la plupart semblaient à demi-endormit...  
  
"Le syndrome de la rentrée" songea Alex.  
  
- En tous cas, je sais que dans cette classe, on doit apprendre à se défendre à l'aide de la magie, mais j'ai décidé de changer un peu les choses.  
  
Désormais tous les élèves l'écoutaient, intrigué par ce que pouvait être le changement. Elle avait réussit à capter l'attention des élèves.  
  
- J'ai remarqué Que la plupart d'entre vous avez perdu un membre de leur famille ou un ami, au cours de cette guerre, commença la jeune professeur.  
  
Encore une fois, elle reçu quelques hochements de têtes.  
  
- Et je peux voir, dans vos yeux, que vous n'avez plus vraiment d'espoir, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Prit au dépourvus, les élèves approuvèrent, car la plupart avaient souvent songer à mettre fin à leurs jours et ne voyait pas de portes de secours.  
  
- Alors, poursuivit Alex, j'ai décidé de vous en redonnez. Au lieu d'apprendre à se battre, je vais vous apprendre à garder espoir, termina-t- elle.  
  
La classe resta silencieuse, croyant à une plaisenterie. Mais devant le regard sérieux de leur professeur, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne riant pas. "Aprrendre à garder espoir" voilà la chose la plus idiote qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Voir qu'on pouvait apprendre ça! Ça ne les aideraient pas à se défendre contre une armée de mages noirs. Même Harry trouvait ça un peu idiot et inutile. Mais ce fut Draco qui exprima la pensée générale:  
  
- C'est complètement stupide, murmura Draco assez fort pour qu'alexandra l'entend.  
  
- Draco, tu veux nous faire part de quelque chose?  
  
- Oui, répondit Draco sans gêne. Je trouve que ce que vous dites est complètement inutile. On doit apprendre à se défendre, pas à garder espoir, ça ne sert à rien.  
  
S'attendant à ce genre de réaction, Alex ne s'abattit pas du tout. Au contraire, elle allait prouver ses dires:  
  
- Il y a un jour, un homme a dit que le succèes était synonyme de santé mentale, apprit Alex à ses élèves. Et une danseuse de ballet peux savoir toutes les techniques de cet art, mais si elle n'a pas le coeur ou le désir de faire du ballet, elle ne sera jamais bonne. Comme vous, vous pouvez connaître tous les sorts de vos manuels par coeur, mais si vous décidez d'en finir avec la vie, avant même de pouvoir les utiliser, ça n'aura servit à rien. Est-ce que je me trompe?  
  
Ses élèves reconnurent qu'elle n'avait pas si tort que ça. - Je ne retients personne dans mon cours, poursuiva Alex. Si vous voulez partir, la porte est grande ouverte.  
  
Ne croyant pas à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, les élèves ne firent rien. Mais quand ils virent le regard d'Alex, toutes la classe se levèrent, timidement. On ne dit pas non à une extemtion de cours. Mais Harry, qui avait un immense respect pour Alexandra, décida de faire sa part, comme il lui avait promit:  
  
- Moi je veux bien apprendre, Alex, dit le jeune Griffondor en restant assit à sa place  
  
Les élèves furent surprit de la réaction du survivant. Il n'avait plus d'espoir? Voilà qui porta certains à réfléchir. Puis après mûr réflexion, d'autres élèves le suivirent, surtout des Griffondors:  
  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
  
- Je reste, dit Lavande.  
  
- Ainsi que moi, assura Seamus en s'assoyant à la première rangée.  
  
Neville, Dean, Pavaratil, une demi-douzaine d'autres Griffondors et six Serpentards décidèrent de rester, au grand bonheur d'Alex. Les autres, partirent regardant leurs compagnons de classe comme s'ils étaient des fous. Et avant de partir, Draco lança un petit commentaire désobligeant:  
  
- Feluette! criat-il avant d'éclater de rire, avec ses acolytes et de partir.  
  
- Ne l'écoutez pas, assura Alex. Si vous êtes restez, ça démontre que vous tenez à la vie et que vous voulez la gardez. Ceux qui sont partis ne sont ni des lâches ou des peureux, préçisa Alex. C'est juste qu'ils ne pensent pas avoir besoin de conseil. Peut être est-ce vrai, peut être pas, mais vous, vous en avez besoin, parce que sinon, vous ne seriez pas ici.  
  
Alex rerpit son souffle avant de continuer:  
  
- Nous sommes en temps de guerre, alors oui, il y aura des pertes, comme dans toutes guerres. Certains seront des gens que vous connaissiez et, en apprennant leur mort, vous serez sûrement peiné, ce qui est normal. Vous vous sentirez seul et abandonné, vous crorez que votre cas est unique et que votre vie ne sert plus à rien, mais c'est faux et c'est ça qu'on va apprendre ici. On va apprendre à être optimiste.  
  
Certains élèves se regardèrent un peu croche.  
  
- Je sais que ça peut semblez idiot dit comme ça, approuva Alexandra, mais c'est plus dur que l'on croit. Tout d'abord, vous allez apprendre à vous respectez. J'ai appris qu'il y avait certaines rivalitées entre les maisons ici, surtout entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors.  
  
À la mention de cette rivalitée, les élèves des deux maisons se lancèrent des regards mauvais, qui auraient pu tuer, si les regards pouvait tuer.  
  
- Je ne sais pas à quand remonte cette rivalité, ni qu'elle en est la cause, mais ici, je ne veux pas la voir, ordonna Alex. Et je suis très sérieuse à ce sujet, si l'un de vous manque de respect à un de vos camarades de classe, il sera explusé de ma classe, sans avertissement.  
  
Voyant que ses élèves avaient bien compris le message, Alex contiua:  
  
- Le premier exercice consiste à sortir notre peine, se remémora Alex.  
  
Car durant son stage, en psycologie, elle avait suivit une sorte de trainnigne avec des jeunes délinquants. Elle c'était inspiré de certaines activitées pour ses exercices.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Neville.  
  
- Comment on fait ça?, voulu savoir une jeune fille de Serpentard.  
  
- On dit simplement pourquoi on est triste, répondit Alex.  
  
- C'est bébé, ricana un élève de Serpentard.  
  
- Quel est ton nom, demanda Alex.  
  
- Morgan, répondit aussitôt l'élève.  
  
- Alors, Morgan, tu vas nous faire l'honneur de commencer. Quelle est la raison de ta présence ici?  
  
- J'en ai pas, riposta Morgan en évitant le regard de son professeur.  
  
- Si tu es ici, c'est qu'il t'ai arrivé quelque chose qui te fait souffrir, alors qu'est-ce que c'est? isista Alex.  
  
Sous les regards insistants de ses camarades de classe, Morgan soupira, s'avouant vaincu:  
  
- Mon père est mort quand j'étais un bébé...Je ne me souviens même plus de lui...Alors, pour subvenir à nos besoins, ma mère s'est remariée, commença tristement le jeune Serpentard. Mais elle est morte, mystérieusement, alors que je n'avais que 5 ans. Alors c'est mon beau-père qui m'a élevé... Et il me...Il me battait quand je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait.  
  
Morgan s'arrêta, fermant douloureusement ses yeux, comme si ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus douloureux. Tout les autres élèves étaient captivés pas son récit, surtout les Griffondors. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que les cruels et insensibles Serpentards pouvaient avoir ce genre de problèmes.  
  
- Cet été, il a voulu me forcé à devenir un mangemort, parce qu'il était au service de...De Vous-Savez-Qui et...  
  
- Dit son nom, ordonna gentiment Alex. Il n'apparaîtrapa subitement pour te tuer. Dit son nom.  
  
- ......  
  
- Tu peux le faire, assura Alexandra. Si tu le fais, ce sera un grand pas pour toi.  
  
- Tu es capable, l'encourageant Harry à son grand étonnement.  
  
À la fois touché et surpris par cette encouragement venu du célèbre Harry Potter, Morgan inspira, pour se donner du courage et prononça le mot fatidique:  
  
- Vol...Voldemort, murmura-t-il.  
  
Croyant qu'il allait frissonner, comme les autres, il s'étonna à rester calme et même, soulagé. Comme si un énorme poids s'était enlevé de sur ses épaules.  
  
- Alors mon beau-père voulait faire de moi un mangemorts, pour que je puisse servir son maître, contiuna Morgan sans repronnoncer le nom de Voldemort trouvant ça trop difficile une deuxième fois. Mais moi je ne voulais pas et je lui ai fait savoir. Alors il m'a séquestré et battu durant les deux dernières semaines de mes vacances, avoua péniblement Morgan. Et le dernier jour, avant de me libéré, il m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait tué ma mère. Il m'a décrit la scène, même si je le supplais de se taire et après, il m'a dit "Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le même sort, réflchis à me propositon jusqu'au vancances de Noël", termina Morgan.  
  
Et, n'en pouvant plus de retenir ses larmes qui avaient inondé ses yeux, il se laissa aller, pleurant sur son bureau. Sa camarade de classe, qui se trouvait près de lui, lui frotta gentiment le dos. Un silence de malaise et de compasion flottait dans la salle. Alex était heureuse qu'il se soit confié. Elle alla le rejoindre et le serra dans ses bras:  
  
- Ce que tu viens de faire demande beaucoup de courage et de bravoure, lui fit remarquer Alex pour lui donné du courage, et pour ce qui est de ton beau-père, renvint me voir après les cours, on en reparlera.  
  
Toujours en pleurs, Morgan accepta d'un hochments de la tête. La cloche sonna, mais Alex les garda quelques instants encore:  
  
- Ce qui se passe dans cette classe reste dans la classe, préçisa Alex. Ce sont des évènements souvent personnels dont les personnes n'ont peut être pas que les autres sachent. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?  
  
Les élèves acquésièrent, en regardant Morgan, qui lui adressait un regard bienveillant à Alex. Alex les libéra enfin et ils partirents. Sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui allèrent la félicité de cette brillante idée:  
  
- J'espère que les autres groupes seront plus ouverts, se confia Alex.  
  
- En tout cas, ceux qui sont restés ont semblé bien aimer ça, remarqua Harry. On en parlera et les autres vont revenir.  
  
- Mais ne dites rien sur les histoires personnelles de Morgan et des autres, les somma Alex. Sinon, je vous expluse, c'est clair?  
  
- Oh oui, Alex, promirent Ron, Harry et Hermione.  
  
Et ils partirent, laissant Alex seule. Celle-ce semblait bien contente que son idée marche et que les élèves l'apprécient. Mais, caché près de la classe, loin de tout regard, Draco avait tout écouté, en versant des larmes, se souvenant de ce que son père lui faisait faire.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Voilà, c'est fait, un autre de fini.  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
la folle: Merci, tu es ma plus grande admiratrice, à date, et tes commentaires m'encouragent beaucoup. À mon prochain chapitre! 


	10. dérapages et belle rencontre

Chapitre 10: Dérapages et belles rencontres  
  
Voilà maintenant trois semaines qu'Alexandra enseignait à Poudlard, avec sa nouvelle méthode. Les autres professeurs, surtout Rogue, furent méfiants au début, excepté Macgonagall qui a fermement prit partie pour Alex. Mais lorsque les professeurs ont remarqué une nette amilioration chez les élèves qui suivait les cours d'Alexandra, ils ne purent que la féliciter. Sauf Rogue, bien sûr.  
  
Les classes d'Alex se passait souvent de cette façon-ci; Au début, chacun à raconter une petite expériance qu'il ou elle a vécu, montrant aux autres qu'ils ne sont pas les seules à vivre des souffrances. Ensuite, ensemble, ils cherchent des solutions pacifiques, car plusieurs élèves avaient souvent proposé de tuer ou de blesser le ou la personne qui avait causé le tort. Mais comme Alex disait si bien:  
  
- La violence ne règle rien. Elle nous fait réagir comme la personne qui nous cause du tort et je ne crois pas que l'on veuille finir comme ça.  
  
Ensuite, Alex leurs faisaient faire des exercices de confiance qu'elle avait aprris dans ses stages en psycologie. La plupart des élèves adoptèrent vite ce concepte et l'adorèrent. Dumbuldore a même fait part à Alex que les relations entre les maisons, surtout Griffondors et Serpentards, s'étaient nettement amilioré. Le directeur lui-même n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa carrière d'enseignant ou de directeur.  
  
Certains élèves prenaient parfois des rendez-vous en dehors des heures de cours, pour dire ce qu'ils n'osent pas avouer devant es autres élèves, mais qu'ils ont besoin d'évacuer. Et Alex se fait une joie de les écouter. Mais les cas qui la chicote le plus sont ceux de Morgan, Luna et Harry.  
  
Ils sont les plus graves qu'elle aient eu à traîter. Luna a, ces trois dernières semaines, tenté à 3 reprises de se suicider. Les deux premières fois, Luna n'eut pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais la troisième fois, si Ginny ne l'avait pas trouvé dans les toilettes, gisant à côté d'un couteau, baignant dans son propre sang( nda: les âmes sensibles s'abstenir), Luna y serait vraiment resté. Alex exigea donc que Luna vienne la voir chaque jour, après les cours. Alex dû même avoir recours au pacte de non-suicide avec Luna.  
  
Morgan, lui, avait comme problème son beau-père violent qui l'obligeait à servir ce Voldemort(dont les élèves qui suivaient les cours d'Alex ne craignait plus son nom). Même si elle lui disait qu'elle allait trouver une solution, Alex avait des doutes. À date, aucunes idées intelligentes ne lui effleurait l'esprit.  
  
Et finalement Harry... Ce garçon au coeur d'or qui avait trop vu pour un enfant de son âge. Il ne méritait pas l'horrible famille qui s'occupait de lui. Durant une visite amicale, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il a dû subir et Alex se surpris à vraiment vouloir aller frapper ces Dursley. Encore une fois, elle fit une promesse dont elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir.  
  
Et il y avait toujours le problème des sorts anti-moldus, qui troublait Alex. Il y a deux jours, Hagrid, avec qui elle a vite symphatiser, même si ses sorties extérieurs étaient très limité en raison de son horraire et du fait qu'elle soit moldue, lui a annoncé que Dumbuldore avait peut être une piste, mais qu'il devait faire plus de recherche. Ce fut tout ce que le demi-géant savait et Alex ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus, car elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, même si cette histoire de sorts anti-moldus l'énervait au plus haut point.  
  
Et puis, part un jour glacial d'octobre, où Alex n'avait ni de cours ni de rendez-vous, décida d'aller prommener Lucy dehors et de rendre visite à Hagrid. Mais sur qui tomba-t-elle dans le corridor? Sur Rogue, qui semblait bien heureux de la voir. Ce qui la surprenait, car il évitait toujours de se trouver à moins de 5 mètres d'elle.  
  
- Mademoiselle Krystal, appela Rogue.  
  
- Appellez-moi Alex, répéta pour la centième fois.  
  
"Ils sont pas capable de se montrer familier ou quoi?" pensa Alex. "On dirait que toute ces vieilles écoles privées, moldus ou sorcier, on garder l'idée de professeur-élèves et non d'égale à égale"  
  
- Mademoiselle Krystal, répéta Rogue avec un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'ai un petit problème avec mon cours.  
  
- Lequel? demanda Alex.  
  
- Pour mon cours, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour tester mes potions, rien de dangeureux, sauf si l'élève a mal réussit la potion.  
  
- Et qu'arrive-t-il si l'élève la rate, redemanda Alex craingant la réponse.  
  
- On peut avoir toutes sortes de réactions, tout dépendant de ce que l'élève à oublier ou rajouter.  
  
- Et bien je crains ne pas pouvoir vous aider, professeur, dit poliment Alex en déclinant l'offre du maître des potions.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que Potter sera enchanté d'être mon testeur.  
  
- Pardon!! s'exclama Alex.  
  
- Et oui, lui fit part Rogue. C'est lui qui teste toute les potions. À ses risques.  
  
- Et je présume qu'il n'est pas du tout obligé, dit sarcastiquement Alex.  
  
- Exact, approuva Rogue. Comme il n'est pas obliger de réussir son année.  
  
Un rictus malsain apparut sur le visage de Rogue. Il savait qu'il avait prit la jeune professeur au piège. En jouant avec ses sentiments envers Harry, il allait pouvoir enfin la traîter comme il se doit.  
  
- Vous avez gagné, gromela Alex, j'accpete.  
  
- Parfait, alors suivez-moi.  
  
Résolue, Alex suivit Rogue, en traînant Lucy qui aurait mieux aimé aller dehors. Alex se sentait comme une condannée qu'on amène à la chaise électrique. En entrant dans la salle de classe, elle se sentit très seule. Surtout qu'elle a dû laisser Lucy dehors, car Rogue l'a oligé. Et n'étant pas en position de marchander, Alex s'est pliée à sa demande. Lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent, ils furent d'abord surpris de voir Alex, mais leur surprise se transforma en joie, espèrant qu'ils pourraient avoir un meilleur cours. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent, Alex pu se glisser jusqu'à eux pour leur faire la conversation:  
  
- Alex, s'exclama Hermione. Que fais-tu ici?  
  
- Longue histoire, mais pour faire court, Rogue m'a demandé de jouer le petit rat de laboratoire, expliqua Alex.  
  
- Et tu as accepté? s'offuqua Ron que Rogue demande ça à son professeur préférée.  
  
- C'était moi ou Harry et je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça, confit-elle au jeune adolescent au yeux émeraudes.  
  
- Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça pour moi, dit Harry.  
  
Il se sentait bien qu'Alex se soit sacrifié pour lui, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse ou qu'elle ne se tue...  
  
- Ça me fait plaisir, mentit Alex. Justement, dans mon horoscope, on me disait qu'il fallait que je prenne des risques.  
  
La cloche sonna et ils durent se séparer. Le professeur Rogue expliqua la potion que les élèves devaient faire, oubliant Alex qui s'était réfigiée dans son coin, près d'une personne qu'elle aurait aimé éviter, Draco.  
  
- Alors la minable, la salua Draco. On décide de suivre des cours de sorcelleries? dit narquoiement le jeune blondinet.  
  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, salua le plus poliment possible Alex.  
  
Si elle enrageait, elle savait que Draco aurait ce qu'il voulait. Alex devait se montrer plus forte que lui. Au grand bonheur d'Alex, Draco fut absobé par sa préparation qu'il ne tienna plus compte de la présence de son professeur. La jeune enseignante était loin de se douter que Draco suivait ses cours, mais en secret. Car ce que personne ne sait, c'est que notre cher Serpentard a une cape d'invisibilitée, qui utilise pour assister aux cours. Ce qu'on ne sait pas, aussi, c'est que la vie de Draco n'est pas aussi bele qu'il le prétend. Mais ça, il est trop orgeuilleux, trop arrogant, trop...Trop Malfoy pour l'avouer à une "Moldue".  
  
La préparation de la potion Jtevoiplu, qui était une potion qui a la falculté de rendre invisible, d'après ce qu'Alex à entendu.  
  
"Géniale, pensa cette dernière. Si tout rate, je risque de rester invisible pour toujours".  
  
Lorsque le professeur le somma de venir tester la potion de Ron, elle s'avança lentement, en tremblant un peu. Rogue lui tendit une fiole qui contenait la fameuse potion. C'était un liquide claire, qui ressemblait à de l'eau, mais qui sentait bizarre. Une odeur ni désagréable, ni agréable. Obligée, Alex vida la fiole d'une traite, sous les regards inquiets de ses élèves, et narquois des autres. Cependant, Draco n'arrivait pas à se décider comment il devait réagit. Alex grimaça. La potion goûtait comme du café très très noir. Mais avec une petit arrière-goût salé. Les secondes passèrent, et une minute s'écroula, sans que rien ne se passe. La plupart des élèves purent pousser un soupir de soulagements, couvrant les grognements mécontants des autres(en d'autre mots, des Serpentards, mais pas tout les Serpentards, juste ceux qui n'aiment pas Alex).  
  
- Comme on peut voir ici, démontra Rogue, c'est que monsieur Weasley a sûrement oublier de mettre 2 grammes de poudre de caméléon. Alors la potion n'a aucun effet, même pas un qui serait négatif. Mais, Mademoiselle Krystal, puisse que nous sommes ici, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que monsieur Weasley a fait comme autre erreur.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex.  
  
- Pourtant, vous devriez le savoir, insista Rogue avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. C'est une des épreuves ministérielles que chaque écoles de sorciers passent chaques années, depuis des décénies. Si vous ne le saviez pas, vous ne seriez pas ici.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à paniquer. Ils savaient exactement oû Rogue voulait en venir, mais croyait-il vraiment faire cracher le morceau à Alex? Pourtant...  
  
- Je ne le sais pas parce que je n'ai pas étudier la magie moi! avoua Alex, contre son gré.  
  
Les mots avaient sortis tout seule, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui contrôlait sa bouche. Harry ne comprennait pas pourquoi Alex avait dit ça. Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose que Rogue dissimulait derrière son dos...Une fiole...Celle qu'il avait utilisé pour prendre la potion de Ron. Mais si la fiole avec la potion de Ron se trouvait dans les mains de Rogue, c'est qu'Alex n'a pas bu la bonne fiole...Du véritasérium, pensa aussitôt Harry, ce ne pouvait qu'être ça. Il se précipita vers Alex, pour la sortir de la classe, afin de l'empêcher d'aggraver les choses, mais quand Harry le prit par le bras, il ressentit une vive douleur au bras et cria, en même temps qu'Alex, qui avait sentit la douleur elle aussi.  
  
Tout à coup, la sallle de classe se mit à tourbillonner, les élèves se jetaient dans les bras de leurs voisins, ou se cachaient sous leurs bureau. Alex criait, sentant des milliers de serpents se tortiller à l'intérieur d'elle. Le plus étrange, c'est que tout le classe ressentait ce qu'Alex ressentait. Et des centaines d'images et de souvenirs, tous aussi douloureux et désagréables les uns que les autres. Des souvenirs de guerres, de pertes, de ruptures, de meurtes, d'enlèvements, de crime scandaleux, de viol, rien ne fut oublier. Et Alex sentait toute les émotions de ceux qui vivaient ça, comme si elle était elle-même la personne. Et c'était pareille pour tout les élèves, particulièrement Harry. Et enfin, le dernier souvenir qui hantait encore les rêves d'Alex...  
  
L'accident qui lui a fait perdre ses parents...Encore une fois, elle dû revivre ce calvaire, avec toute la classe, qui criait, hurlait, en même temps que la petite fille du souvenir. Et quand tout s'arrêta, que la salle cessa de tourbillonner et que les images s'estompèrent, Alex s'éffondra, épuissée, moralement et physiquement, tout comme Harry, sous le regard incrédule des autres élèves.  
  
N'ayant pas d'autres idées brillante, Hermione sortie de la classe et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec Macgonagall. Lucy, qui avait profiter de l'ouverture de la porte, s'était faufilée, rejoignant sa chère maîtresse dont elle avait entendue les cris. Son gémissement fit fendre le coeur à plusieurs élèves, qui eux, avaient entouré Harry et Alex, pendant que Ron essayait de les ranimer, sans succès. Macgonagall semblait entre l'hystérie et l'inquiétude, mais, elle rassembla son calme et fit apparaître magiquement des brancares. Toujours avec sa baguette, elle les sortie de la classe, suivit de Lucy, Hermione et Ron, dont la professeur ne métamorphose n'opposa aucune contraintes à ce qu'ils la suivent.  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la classe, Rigue cria à ses élèves, d'un ton hargneux:  
  
- Qui vous a dit que le cours était fini? À vos place!  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Alex et Harry furent transportés à l'infirmerie et se trouvaient dans des lits, côte à côte. Macgonagall avait laissé les deux malades aux soins de Pompom, car elle devait informer Dumbuldore de la situation. Ron et Hermione lui ont dit qu'Alex avait avoué qu'elle était une moldue.  
  
Harry venait de reprendre conscience, lorsque Dumbuldore entra, l'air inquiet, suivit de Macgonagall et Rémus Lupin.  
  
- Rémus!! s'exclama joyeusement Harry en l'appercevant.  
  
- Oh Harry, s'exclama Rémus en lui sautant au cou, soulagé. Que Merlin soit remercié, tout va bien?  
  
- Ça irait mieux si tu me serrais moins fort, fit remarquer Harry, étouffé.  
  
Rémus déserra son étreinte en murmurant un mot d'excuse. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'année dernière et les deux c'étaient beaucoup ennuyés l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tant de choses à se raconter, mais Dumbuldore dû mettre fin à ses retrouvailles:  
  
- Harry, que s'est-il passé, demanda Dumbuldore, d'un ton grave.  
  
- Alex nous a dit que Rogue lui avait demandé de tester les potions des élèves, commença Harry avant de se faire couper par Rémus.  
  
- Et elle a accepté!?!?  
  
- Seulement pour ne pas que se soit à Harry de subir ça, riposta Ron en prenant la défense d'Alex.  
  
- Contiue Harry, l'incita Dumbuldore.  
  
- Là, on a commençé nos potions et quand on les a fini, Rogue à prit celle de Ron, pour qu'Alex la teste. Elle l'a bu et on a attendu sans que rien ne se passe. Et là, Rogue s'est mis à lui poser des questions qui avait pour but de révéler son identité. Et elle a fini par dire qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, avoua Harry.  
  
- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça, s'étonna Macgonagall.  
  
- Parce que ce n'était pas la fiole de la potion de Ron qu'Alex a bu, expliqua Harry. J'ai vu que Rogue la cachait dans son dos, alors je crois que c'est du Véritasérium que Rogue lui a fait boire. Quand Alex a avoué, elle semblait aussi surprise que nous qu'elle l'ait dit. Je vais le faire payer à Rogue, siffla Harry entre ses dents  
  
- Je glisserai un mon à Rogue, assura Dumbuldore qui avait entendu Harry. Sois en sûr, Harry, je metterai cette affaire au clair.  
  
- Mais ce ne peut être le Véritasérium qui l'a mis dans cette état, fit remarquer Rémus à Dumbuldore. Et Harry n'a pas bu le Véritasérium.  
  
- C'est que quand Harry a voulu la sortir de la classe, expliqua Hermione, et qu'il l'a pris par le bras, toute la classe s'est mise à tourner. On voyait aussi des images...Des images vraiment horribles...  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry baissèrent leur tête, repensant à tous ces affreux souvenirs qui resteront à jamais gravé dans leur mémoires.  
  
- Que montrait les images, demanda Dumbuldore.  
  
- Des femmes qui...Qui subissaient des choses effroyables...Des ruptures, des viols...On pouvait voir la guerre à travers leurs yeux...On pouvait les voirs perdre des êtres chers et...Et on ressentait toutes leurs émotions...C'était trop....  
  
N'en pouvant plus, Hermione éclata en sanglots, dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Ron lui carressait lentement ses cheveux, sans, tout de fois, pouvoir réprimender les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Harry aussi cacha son visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Rémus le prit dans ses bras et le berça tranquillement.  
  
Dumbuldore et Macgonagall étaient tout deux étonnés par ces révélations...Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parlé de la pensée collective...En faite, oui, ils en avaient entendu parler, mais tous les ouvrages disaient que c'était une forme de magie impossible.  
  
- Vous avez été très braves de tout nous répéter, confia Dumbuldore. Je crois que vous et vos camarades, s'ils le désirent pourrez prendre congé pour le reste de la journée. Malheureusement, Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, en tant que préfets, rasssemblez tout les élèves de votre maison à la grande salle. Et informez les autres préfets de faire de même. J'ai une annonce importante à y faire.  
  
Ron et Hermione acquésièrent. Avant de quitter, ils serrèrent fort Harry et jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil à Alex, qui dormait toujours sous le regard protecteur de Lucy.  
  
- Quand à toi Harry, continua le Directeur, je veux que tu te reposes et , si Pompom est d'accord, tu pourras sortir demain. Rémus, vous pouvez rester ici, avec Harry, mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez partir dans trois jours.  
  
Rémus fit un signe de la tête montra qui s'en souvenait.  
  
- Minervia, rassemblez tous les professeurs sans exception et rejoingnez- moi à la grande salle, termina Dumbuldore avant de quitter la pièce, suivit de Macgonagall.  
  
Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Harry et Rémus purent enfin parler en paix.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Alex revoyait les affreuses images qu'elle avait vu. C'était comme des souvenirs à elle, dont elle ignorait la provenance. C'était des souvenirs qui blessaient, qui faisaient souffrir, c'était pire que le pire. Et quand elle revit l'accident de ses parents, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, Alex chercha désespérément un visage familier. Mais elle avait de la difficulté à voir, comme s'il y avait une lumière éblouissante braquée sur elle. La langue chaude et humide de Lucy la rassura quelque peu, mais elle avait toujours peur.  
  
La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas dans la pièce.  
  
- Qui est là, demanda-t-elle.  
  
Pas de réponse, mais les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Soudain, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Alex sentit les mains de la personnes lui forcer à ouvrire la bouche et elle sentit un goblet se poser sur ses lèvres. Alex voulait se débattre, mais elle était trop faible et dû avaler le liquide, qui avait bien meilleur goût que l'autre. Une goût de limonade.  
  
Quand elle vida le goblet, la vue d'Alex revint graduellement. La jeune femme commença à distinguer les formes, Lucy et les traits d'un homme en face d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa vue fut totalement rétablit et Alex découvrit son mystérieux sauveur. D'une grandeur moyen, pas trop musclé, avec quelques cheveux gris qui se mélangaient avec ses cheveux chataîn doré et avec de beaux yeux bruns, Alex se sentit toute bizarre en voyant le bel inconnu. Certes, ce n'était pas un de ses acteurs américains, mais elle sentait en lui, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit avant.  
  
- Bonjour, dit l'inconnue d'un douce voix qui fit frémir Alex. Je me nomme Rémus Lupin.  
  
C'était donc lui le fameux Lupin...Celui qui allait la remplacer...Alex ne pouvait soustraire son regard du sien.  
  
"Dieu qu'il a un beau sourire" songea-t-elle.  
  
- Moi c'est Alexandra, parvint à dire Alex.  
  
- Je sais, dit Rémus. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, expliqua-t-il.  
  
- Harry est ici!  
  
- Oui, mais rassurez-vous, il est moins amoché que vous...que toi je veux dire. Harry m'a mit en garde de ne pas te vouvoyez, sinon je te ferai sortir de tes gonds.  
  
- C'est donc l'opinion qu'il a de moi, demanda Alex, mi-amusée, mi- réprobatrice.  
  
Lorsqu'Alex regarda le lit de Harry, elle remarqua qu'il dormait à point fermé  
  
- Il disait ça pour rire, assura Rémus. Il t'estime beaucoup. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.  
  
- Tu le connais?  
  
- C'est le fils de mon meilleur ami.  
  
- Tu es un ami de son père, s'étonna Alex. Alors tu devais connaître Sirius.  
  
- Nous étions très ami, approuva Rémus, avec une mine sombre.  
  
- Je suis tellement désolée, dit sincèrement Alex en versant quelques larmes.  
  
- Ne te mets pas à pleurer pour ça, assura Rémus en la réconfortant.  
  
Rémus l'enlaça, en sentant un drôle de sentiment naissant en lui. Il respira les cheveux bruns fonçés de la jeune femme et sa belle peau blanche. Ses cheveux sentaient le jasmin, dont le parfum fit tourner la tête du Loup-garou. Cette dernière se radit, lorsque l'homme la prit dans ses bras, mais se laissa submerger par la douce sensation que ça lui procurait. À contrecoeur, Alex se défint de l'étreinte.  
  
- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je crois que ces images m'ont rendue plus émotive.  
  
- Pas de problème, assura Rémus en rougissant.  
  
Un silence gênant s'afficha dans la salle. Chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, ils se détournaient et rougissaient aussitôt. Ce fut madame Pomfresh qui rompit se silence en entrant dans la chambre, pour administrer les médicaments à Alex et pour chasser Rémus.  
  
- Cette jeune femme a besoin de repos, dit Pompom avec un ton dont on ne pouvait répliquer.  
  
Avec un certain regret, Rémus quitta le chambre d'Alex et c'est avec un pincement de coeur qu'Alex le regarda partir.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
OOOUUUFF, un autre chapitre de fini. Pour ceux qui trouvait que j'en faisait des cours, celui-là est de neuf pages, alors venez pas me chialer après. Apart ça, j'espère que me petite histoire d'amour vous plaît.  
Bon ou mauvais commentaires, tous est accepté, donnez-moi votre opinion, je les prends tout en considération et qui sait...peut être m'aideront-ils à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.  
  
En tout cas, à mon prochain chapitre, maintenant, c'est la RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
la folle : Ce n'est pas qu'un compliment, c'est la vérité, tu es toujours là, fidèle au poste, prêt à me donner un p'tit review, pour me montrer que je n'crit pas pour rien. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as aussi émouvu(je ne sais pas si ce mot existe, mais je crois que tu en comprends le sens). À plus!  
  
Jessilia: Merci pour tes encouragements et c'est vrai qu'Alex est très morale. C'est dans sa personnalité. Et que ses conseils te soient utiles dans la vie de tout les jours.  
  
Beru ou Bloub: Tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire qu'Alex n'est peut être pas une moldue. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, tu le saura en même temps que tout le monde. Et je crois que tu vas être contente, ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Salut!  
  
Scalla: Je voulais faire, au début, une fic drôle, mais ça à dérivé et moi- même j'en suis agréablement surpris, de la tournure des évènements. Et je vois que les gens aiment bien cette version. Merci de ton review.  
  



	11. la différence n'est pas une faiblesse

Chapitre 11: La différence n'est pas une faiblesse  
  
(Dans la grande salle de Poudlard)  
  
Dumbuldore se trouvait devant toute les élèves, cherchant ses mots pour décrire la situation...indésirable. Voyant le sourire narquois des Serpentards, le directeur devina qu'ils en avaient sûrement parlé aux autres. Bon, il fallait qu'il se lance:  
  
- Mes chers élèves, certains le savent déjà, et pour ceux qui l'ignorent vous allez l'aprendrent, mais notre chère enseignante Alexandra Krystal est...Une moldue, avoua-t-il finalement.  
  
Des murmures d'étonnements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Ce fut un choc pour certains de ces élèves, car c'étaient leur professeur préférée, et certains avaient encore ce stéréotype que les moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers. D'un geste de la main, Dumbuldore fit taire les murumures.  
  
- Je sais que c'est un choc pour vous, contiuna Dumbuldore, et j'ignore comment son dossier est arrivé sur mon bureau, mais ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Et, à moins que vous ne vouliez avoir un nouveau professeur comme Ombrige, nous allons la garder jusqu'au retour de Rémus Lupin. Il devait la remplacer cette semaine, mais un contre-temps l'en empêche. Il sera de retour après les vacances de Noël. Des questions?  
  
Les élèves ne dirent rien, donc Dumbuldore prit ça pour un non.  
  
- Alors je crois que vous n'aurez rien contre certaines mesures de sécurité. Vous ne devez pas mentionner le fait qu'Alexandra est une moldue. Donc, lorsque vous voudrez écrire à votre famille ou toutes autres personnes, veuillez vous rendre auprès de Macgonagall, elle vous remettra des plumes spéciales. Et tout courrier sans permission sera intercepté. Et les sorties à Pré-au-lard seront annulées...  
  
Des cris de déceptions s'élevèrent de la salle.  
  
- Mais, poursuiva le Directeur en enterrant les exclamations de déceptions, elles seront remises à une date ultérieurs. Donc, comme Miss Krystal doit rester eb observation durant la fin de semaines, ses 2 derniers cours seront annulés. Merci de votre attention.  
  
Et il sortit, comme tout les autres élèves.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Harry dormait toujours et Alex ne savait quoi faire. Depuis que Rémus était parti, elle s'ennuyait fermement. Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit Alex jeta un regard désespéré, espérant voir apparaître Rémus. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, un sentiment indescriptible brûlant en dedand d'elle. Comme un petit feu que l'on allimente avec des bûches. Mais, à un certain regret, ce ne fut que Dumbuldore et Macgonagall.  
  
- Heureux de vous voir debout, salua Dumbuldore.  
  
- Alex, s'exclama Minervia. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir réveiller et en bonne santé.  
  
La professeur de métamorphose enlaça Alex, trop heureuse de la voir en santé.  
  
- Le jeune Harry nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, expliqua le directeur. Est- ce vrai?  
  
Alex approuva pendant que Minervia désserait l'étreinte.  
  
- Comme vous avez révélé votre identité, continua Dumbuldore, nous avons dû avouer votre vraie nature. Je crois que les élèves l'ont bien prit.  
  
- Ils doivent me détesté, marmonna Alex.  
  
- Certains oui, avoua Dumbuldore, mais ceux qui vous aiment vraiment sauront que la différence n'est pas une faiblesse. Regardez Harry et ses amis, ils en sont la preuve même.  
  
Alex approuva silencieusement.  
  
- Alex, poursuivit Minervia, si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.  
  
- Et ben...Si je pouvais avoir un papier et un crayon...une plume, pardon, ainsi qu'un hibou. Ça fait presqu'un mois que je n'ai pas écrit à ma grand- mère ou à Nathalie. Elles doivent me penser morte.  
  
- Je t'apporterai ça avant le souper, assura Macgonagall. Mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai un cours dans 5 minutes. Repose-toi bien.  
  
Après une bise sur la joue d'Alex, Minervia salua respectueusement Dumbuldore et quitta l'infirmerie.  
  
- Vous savez que toute mention de l'école est interdite, rappela Albus.  
  
- Albus, s'indigna Alex, je ne suis pas une idiote. Je connais l'importance de votre secret et je ne le trahirai pas...Il y aurait aussi deux dernières choses que j'aimerai que vous puissez faire.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Premièrement, que l'infirmière, Pompom, je crois? Enfin, qu'elle accepte que Lucy reste avec moi. Pompom l'a fait sortir en même temps que Rémus et je m'ennuie beaucoup.  
  
- Je crois que je pourrais la faire accepter. Et l'autre requête?  
  
- Que mes élèves avec qui j'ai des consultations, hors des cours, puissent venir me voir, s'ils le souhaitent toujours.  
  
Dumbuldore fit un sourire indescriptible et lui lança un regard pénétrant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-Lunes.  
  
- Je crois que ça pourra ce faire, accepta Dumbuldore. Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me demander, je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai des recherches à faire. Reposez-vous bien.  
  
Et il partit, laissant Alex seule, mais mieux.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Dans son bureau, Dumbuldore tournait désespérément en rond. Il avait lu tout ses livres, ainsi que tous ceux de la bibliothèque, mais il ne trouvait aucune explication au fait qu'Alexandra ait pu entrer à Poudlard. N'ayant plus aucune autre solution, il décida de questionner l'être le plus vieux, et encore existant, de Poudlard, c'est à dire, le Choixpeau.  
  
- Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour Choixpeau, ainsi que mes profontes excuses pour te dérangé en plein année, dit respectueusement le directeur.  
  
- J'accepte vous excuses, dit finalement le Choixpeau. Posez votre question, car elle doit être important et vous devez vraiment être à cours de ressources pour venir me consulter.  
  
Car la Choixpeau était une source de dernière secour. Ce chapeau avait beaucoup de connaissance, mais ne les disaient pas à n'importe qui. Et comme il a beaucoup de connaissances, ça prend souvent du temps à trouver la réponse à la question qu'on lui a posé.  
  
- Et bien, commença Dumbuldore, il y a une moldue dans notre école et je ne sait comment elle a pu y pénétré. Pensez-vous pouvoir éclaicir ma lanterne de la noiceur de mon ignorance?  
  
Le Choixpeau sembla réfléchir longement et fini par répondre:  
  
- Je crois qu'il y a eu une histoire semblable il y a bien longtemps...Ça risque de prendre du temps, mais je vous jure que je vais prioriser cette importante révélation.  
  
- Merci, remercia humblement Dumbuldore, en s'inclinant.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Harry venait de se réveiller et Alex se réjouit. Harry sembla tout aussi heureux de voir Alex debout et en meilleur état que tout à l'heure.  
  
- Ça va? Demandèrent les deux en même temps.  
  
- Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson, avant d'éclaté de rire.  
  
Mais avant que la conversation ne s'aprofondisse, on frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et ils découvrirent Hermione et Ron, avec pleins de paquets dans les mains. Surtout des cartes.  
  
- Alex, s'exclama Hermione. Tu vas bien?  
  
- J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais je vais bien, rassura cette dernière. C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-elle en désignant les paquets.  
  
- Ben...Certains on voulu vous envoyer leur meilleurs voeux, dit Ron avec une certaine gêne.  
  
- Pour moi, s'étonna Alex au bord des larmes.  
  
Hermione et Ron approuvèrent et posèrent les paquets sur la table de chevet de leur professeur. Harry sortit de son lit et alla autour du lit de leur aînée.  
  
- Qu'attends-tu pour ouvrir tes cadeaux, demanda Harry avec un amusement enfantin.  
  
Se sentant obligée, et curieuse, Alex prit une carte au hasard et l'ouvrit. C'était une carte toute simple, à l'exception que la colombre, sur la couverture, battait des ailes, magiquement. Elle l'ouvrit et lu: "À une professeur différente et plus magique qu'une sorcière. Rétablis-toi vite, Luna"  
  
- OH, s'exclama Alex. Cette fille est vraiment une perle.  
  
Et sous les regards de ses trois élèves, Alex continua à lire des cartes, qui provenaient tous de ses élèves. À chaques cartes, elle sentait une bouffée de joie, mais aussi une bouffée de tristesse. L'idée de quitter des adolescents aussi merveilleux et fantastiques qu'eux la déchirait. Aussi, l'idée de ne plus avoir aucun souvenir d'eux l'attristait profondément.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'une carte et elle n'était pas signé. Il n'y avait aucun dessin sur la couverture et qu'un simple mot à l'intérieur: " Espoir".  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Et qui pouvait lui avoir envoyer ça?  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
- Bonjour Alex, dit une voix amicale.  
  
Alex avait passé toute une nuit à l'infirmerie, sans Harry, parce que Pompom lui a donné son congé. Alex sortit de sa lecture et vit Rémus, l'air joyeux.  
  
- Rémus, s'exclama Alex. Conment vas-tu?  
  
- Bien. Sais-tu quoi, Dumbuldore m'a demandé de t'annoncé une bonne nouvelle. Il a réussit à convaincre Pompom et...  
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car une boule de poil suata sur Alex.  
  
- Lucy, tu m'as manqué ma fille.  
  
- Minervia voulait aussi savoir si tu avais fini tes lettres?  
  
- Oh oui, je les ai fini. Elles sont là.  
  
Rémus les prit, en jetant un coup d'oeil sur les adresses.  
  
- C'est trop indiscret de te demander qui sont Nathalie et Bianca? voulut savoir Rémus.  
  
- Nathanlie c'est ma meilleure amie et Bianca c'est ma grand-mère.  
  
- Pas de petit ami? demanda Rémus, l'air de rien, même s'il redoutait la réponse.  
  
- Non, pourquoi?  
  
- Juste pour savoir.  
  
En fait, l'ancien professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse lui paraître, il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Étais-ce ça l'amour?  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Voila, je sais qu'il est plus court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis.  
  
Maintenant, RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
Beru ou bloub: Ok, je suis un peu étonné d'avoir UN lecteur. C'est vrai que c'est assez rare. En tout cas, merci de lire ma review.  
  
Scalla: Pour ce qui est de Rémus et Alex, je crois qu'ils iront bien ensemble. Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Alex au véritasirium, tu le saurra bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. 


	12. sortie moldu et attaque

**Disclamer**; juste avant de commencer, vous aller voir, dans ce chapitre, à quel point j'adore le Seigneur des Anneaux, tout comme mon personnage d'Alex.  
  
**Chapitre 12**: Une sortie moldue et attaques  
  
Il se passa presque un mois depuis que Rémus était parti et Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui à chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux. Les mesures consernant le courrier n'a pas encore été levée mais les élèves commençait à s'y habituer. Les séances de "thérapie" avec Alex continuait et certains cas avançait plutôt bien...Sauf Morgan, Harry et Luna.  
  
Maintenant, le mois de décembre commençait à se sentir. La première neige avait déjà tombé et il faisait si froid qu'elle devait avoir une autre couverture dans son lit. Et un matin, en lisant un journal moldu, car elle s'en ai abonné pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans son monde, elle tomba sur un forfait exceptionnel qui pourrait intéressé ses élèves:  
"_Dans les cinémas Guzzo, un forfait-Noël pour la trilogie Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Les groupes étudiants seront à moitié prix. Pour plus de détails, appellez au numéro ci-joint_"  
  
Elle qui avait vue et revue ce film des centaines de fois avant d'arriver à Poudlard ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler. Si ses élèves voyaient ses films, ils comprendraient enfin ce qu'Alex se tuait à leur apprendre. Comme elle n'avait pas de cours, ce matin, elle décida d'en parler à Dumbuldore. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et cogna à la porte du directeur:  
  
- Entrez, dit ce dernier. Ah, Miss Alex, salua Dumbuldore en la voyant. Que puis-je pour vous?  
  
- Et bien, commença cette dernière, en lisant mon journal ce matin, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un forfait groupe sur un certains film et...Vous sevez ce qu'est un film?  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Albus. J'en connais bien sur les moldus, mais poursuivez.  
  
- Bref, j'ai pensé que ça serait intéressant, pour les élèves, de voir ce film. Ils comprendraient et apprendraient beaucoup de choses. Qu'en pensez- vous?  
  
Dumbuldore réfléchit un certain temps, avant de la questionner:  
  
- Quel est ce film?  
  
- Le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est une trilogie et ça commencerait à 11h du matin et ça finirait vers 10h du soirs. Il y a des restaurants à l'intérieur du cinéma, donc les élèves pourront manger là-bas.  
  
- Je vois que vous vous êtes préparé avant de venir me voir, remarqua Dumbuldore avec un petit sourire amusé.  
  
Alex rougit un peut, mais ne le contredit pas. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était répété mentalement les avantages et les solutions aux problèmes qui risquaient d'y avoir.  
  
- Combien d'élèves pourrait y aller, continua Dumbuldore.  
  
- Au moins 25, maximun.  
  
- Et combien cela coûtera?  
  
- Presque rien et je peux tout payer moi même. C'est le fiancé de mon amie qui est gérant de ce cinéma. Il peut me faire une représentation spécial durant les vacances, le dimanche. Comme c'est supposé d'être fermé ce jour- là, il n'y aura aucun risque que les moldus voient les élèves. Et Éric, le fiancé de mon amie, pourra me faire les repas gratuitement.  
  
- Je vois que vous avez tout prévue, mais pour les parents...  
  
- S'il arrive quelque chose aux élèves, j'en prendrai tout le blâme...Et je ne crois pas qu'il arrivera quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'un sortie au cinéma.  
  
- Hummm...  
  
L'offre semblait tentant pour le directeur. Et lui, qui parcourait parfois les journaux moldus, avait attendu de bonnes critiques vis-à-vis ce film.  
  
- Tout semble bien... Mais comment allez-vous allez là-bas?  
  
Voilà une chose qu'Alex n'avait pas aller à Londres?  
  
- Euh...pour être honnête j'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua Alex.  
  
Albus sourit:  
  
- Et bien je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur comment s'y rendre.  
  
- Alors vous acceptez? demanda Alex en tentant de retenir sa joie.  
  
- Oui, et ce serait même un plaisir.  
  
Alex cria de joie et sauta au cou de Dumbuldore en le remerciant frénétiquement:  
  
- Comment je pourrais vous remercier, demanda Alex.  
  
- En veillant à ce que tout ce passe bien répondit Albus en se déserrant de l'étreinte d'Alex. Maintenant, je vais devoir vous demander de retourner à votre classe. Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous avez un cours qui débute bientôt.  
  
- D'accord, j'y vais sur le champs. Mais pour le moyen?  
  
- Je vais vous revenir avec ça demain. Avant, apporter-moi donc la liste des élèves qui vont pouvoir.  
  
- C'est bon...Oh et en passant, est-ce que vous avez trouver la cause de mon arriver ici et de mes visions?  
  
Albus la regarda d'un air grave.  
  
- Parce que, continua Alex avec un peu de gêne, ça me suit encore et je crois que ça me ferait du bien d'en savoir l'origine.  
  
- Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mais je continue mes recherches. Soyez-en assurée.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
- Groupe, annonça Alex à sa classe, durant les vacances, j'ai organisé une sortie de cinéma.  
  
La plupart de la classe ne connaissait pas le cinéma, alors ils la regardaient d'un air hébété. Lorsqu'Alex leur expliqua, les élèves semblaient enthousiasme. Alex leur expliqua le déroulement de la sortie, le film et ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Elle leur dit qu'il y aurait une liste, à la porte de la classe, où les élèves intéressés pourraient s'inscrire, car ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait venir.  
  
Comme la plupart des élèves retournaient chez eux durant les vacances, ça en élimina plus de la moitié. Alors les premiers arrivés seront ceux qui iront. Pour donner la chance à tout le monde, Alex accrocha la liste une semaine plus tard quand tout le monde l'appris.  
  
Bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y inscrire en premier. Il y avait aussi Neville, Morgan, Luna, 5 autre Griffondors, 7 Serdaigles, 4 Poufsouffles et 3 Serpentards. Mais ce qu'Alex et tout les autres ignoraient c'est que Draco avait la ferme inttention de venir et les Malfoys avaient tout ce qu'il voulait.  
  
Lorsque les vancances arrivèrent, une atmosphère magique reignait en Poudlard, malgré les mauvaises nouvelles de l'extérieur. Voldemort ne semblait jamais s'arrêter, même durant cette période de fête...  
  
Un soir, Morgan entra dans la chambre d'Alex, vers 19 h. Il semblait heureux.  
  
- Morgan, s'étonna Alex qui lisait dans son lit. Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t- elle en se levant.  
  
- Bonsoir Alex, bonsoir Lucy, salua Morgan à la chienne qui venait de lui sauter dessus. J'ai reçu une lettre du ministère, qui disait que mon beau- père est mystérieusement mort ce matin. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Que je suis LIBRE!!!  
  
Morgan semblait tellement heureux, mais dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir une certaine tristesse.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça va, demanda Alex un peu inquiète de sa réaction précipité.  
  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, demanda Morgan avec un ton qui frôlait l'hystérie. Mon beau-père est mort et je ne serais pas mangemort, j'ai plus personne pour me forcer à devenir ce que je ne veux pas être...Je n'ai plus personne qui...  
  
Le visage de Morgan s'assombrit et il commença à pleurer. Comme il allait s'éffondrer, Alex le rattrapa et le serra très fort en lui carressant les cheveux.  
  
- Je n'ai...plus personne, pleurait Morgan. Je suis tout seul et...et...  
  
- Allons, chuuuttt, la consola-t-elle. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là et tes amis aussi. Chuuut, on trouvera une solution, tu entends? On en trouvera une.  
  
- Je ne veux pas aller dans un orphelinat, sanglota Morgan.  
  
- S'il devait y avoir une chose, une chose, dans toute ma vie, sur laquelle je sois sûre, assura Alex, c'est que jamais je te laisserai aller dans un orphelinat.  
  
- Mais où je vais...Où je vais aller moi?  
  
- Je...Je ne sais pas, mais je te jure que je trouverai une solution. J'en trouverai une, je te le jure, promit Alex.  
  
Cette promesse rassura Morgan, mais Alex savait, dans son fort intérieur, qu'elle venait encore de dire une chose qu'elle ne risquait probablement pas de tenir.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin et l'excitation était à son comble. Après avoir mangé, les 25 élèves se rejoingnèrent au point de rendez-vous décider, attendant fébrilement. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils avaient dû revêtir des vêtements moldus et avaient laissé leur baguettes dans leur dortoir. Alex leur demanda de rester calme tout le long du voyage et de rester grouper. Une fois chose faite, le groupe suivit Macgonagall dans le couloir qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés, Minervia souffla à Alex:  
  
- Tu peux te vanter d'être la première moldu à avoir mit les pieds ici. Bon c'est ici que je vous quitte, annonça Macgonagall à voix haute. Alex, rendu au bout du couloir, tourne à gauche et continue jusqu'à ce que tu vois une boutique écrit _Nim Porte Hou_. Albus à demander à Médéric de trouver un Portoloin qui va à Londres pour 10:30h et il est prévu pour 22:30, au cas où. Bonne journée!  
  
Et elle s'en alla. Alex rentra dans le village, un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle se contôla. Même si elle était une moldue, elle était quand même une enseignante. Elle devait avoir la tête froide. Alors, avec un calme qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, elle suivit les indications de Minervia et trouva enfin la boutique. En entrant dans le petit commerce, rempli d'horlogues, indicant l'heure de centaine de pays, un homme, aux cheveux noirs et au lunette rouge, vint à leur rencontre:  
  
- Bonjour, je me nomme Médéric, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main d'Alex. En voyant tout ces enfants, je présume que vous devez être Miss Alexandra Krystal.  
  
- Oui, approuva cette dernière. Je crois que Dumbuldore vous avait demané de nous trouver un...un...  
  
Elle se sentait gênée. Elle avait oublié le mot que Minervia avait utilisé.  
  
- Un Portoloin en destination de Londres de 10:30h à 22h30, termina Médéric sur un ton professionnel.  
  
- Oui, s'exclama Alex. Excusez-moi, j'ai l'esprit ailleur, mentit-elle.  
  
- C'est le temps des fêtes, répondit Médéric sur un ton compréhensif. Je vous comprends, c'est pareil pour moi. Nom d'un chaudron qui fuit, s'exclama ce dernier en regardant sa montre. Si on ne se dépêche pas, vous aller manquer le départ. Venez par ici, dit-il en les entrainant dans l'arrière-boutique.  
  
C'était une petit pièce, où tous se sentaient à l'étroit. Médéric leur donna un dictionnaire usé. Tous les élèves y touchèrent et furent comprendre à Alex qu'elle devait faire de même. Et elle le toucha, se disant qu'ils en connaissaient plus en magie qu'elle.  
  
- Ok alors on y va dans _10, 9, 8,_ compta Médéric en regardant sa montre en dehors de la pièce, _7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_...  
  
Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'Alex entendit. Elle y l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attraper par le nombril et qui la tirait de l'avant. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus à terre, durant une trentaine de secondes. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, les élèves étaient un par-dessus l'autre, cherchant à sortir du tas.  
  
- Ouf, s'exclama Alex en se relevant. Disons que je ne ferait pas ça tout les jours, dit-elle tout haux en s'époussetant.  
  
Une fois que tous furent debout et époussetés, Alex s'orienta un peu, avant de reconnaître le lieux où elle avait grandit. Sa grand-mère habitait non loin d'ici et elle avait élevé Alex ici. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminait.  
  
- Alex, appela Hermione en la ramenant à la réalité, on devrait y aller.  
  
- Oh oui, désolée, alors, c'est par-là, indiqua-t-elle.  
  
De gros nuages gris avaient recouvert la ciel, habituellement bleu. Mais ce n'était pas des nuages de pluie, mais de neige. De gros flocons tombaient tranquillement, faisant un merveilleux ballet. Arrivés à la grande place, où se trouvait le cinéma, il y avait un énorme sapin, tout décoré, plus grand que ceux qu'Alex avait vu à Poudlard. Et au pied du sapin, on entendait des choristes chanter des cantines de Noël.  
  
- Pourquoi chantent-ils, demanda Carolane, une Serdaigle de deuxième année.  
  
- Parce qu'ils veulent transmettre leur joie de Noël aux autres, répondit Alex qui avait elle-même déjà chanter dans ce genre de chorale. Ah, nous y voilà, s'exclama-t-elle en appercevant le cinéma.  
  
Alex frappa sur les grandes vitres du cinéma, en cherchant un signe de vie d'Éric. Et enfin, elle le vit arriver. Il lui débarra les portes et l'accueillit chaleureusement:  
  
- Alex, salua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Comment va notre enseignante favorite?  
  
- Bien, et toi? Comment tu vas?  
  
- Aussi bien, sauf que ma petite amie ne cesse de se larmoyer car elle ne voit plus sa meilleure amie.  
  
- Quel genre de meilleure amie est-ce? Plaisanta Alex. Non, sérieusement, je suis débordée, mais je te promet de lui envoyer une autre lettre. Souhaite-lui Joyeux Noël de ma part.  
  
- Promis, et je présume que c'est tes élèves, déduit Éric en les voyant.  
  
- Oui, enfin, pas tous, seulement 25, je ne pouvais pas tous les amener. Enfin, il faudrait y aller, sinon, on rentrera pas dans les temps.  
  
- C'est beau, je vais aller l'installer. Si tu as besion de moi, tu sais où me trouver.  
  
- Dans la salle de projection, répondit Alex.  
  
- Je vois que tu peux te débrouiller. Alors vous allez aller dans la salle 2, c'est la première porte à gauche. Je commence dans 15 minutes, le temps de vous installer, les toilettes sont là et s'il y a un pépin, je crois qu'Alex sera en mesure de vous aider.  
  
Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle 2 quand Éric retennu Alex:  
  
- En passant, il y a un type que prétent être un assistant venu pour t'aider. Il s'appelle...Oh, je ne me souviens plus de son nom...Ricus..Non, en tout cas, je sais que son nom de famille c'est Lupin et...  
  
- Lupin?!? Rémus Lupin est ici, s'exclama Alex folle de joie.  
  
- Rémus, c'est ça, oui il est ici, veux-tu que je le fassa descendre?  
  
- Oui!!!!  
  
Avec une sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Alex, Éric monta à l'éate et ce fut un Rémus souriant qui redescendit.  
  
- Bonjour, salua Rémus.  
  
- S'lut, répondit Alex soudainement gênée. Pourquoi tu es ici, je croyais que tu étais en mission et que...  
  
- Ma mission a été annulé, expliqua Rémus. Et Dumbuldore a cru bon qu'il y ait un sorcier averti pour t'acompagner, au cas où.  
  
- C'était une bonne idée, mais pourquoi pas Minervia ou Hagrid?  
  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Rémus rapidement en rougissant.  
  
Alex alla pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry les interompit:  
  
- Alex, il y a des élèves qui sont inquiet et...Rémus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire de joie.  
  
- Il est venu superviser et tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, répondit Alex. Le film commence dans 3 minutes.  
  
**(Dans la salle)  
**  
- Ok tout le monde, avertit Alex, pour ceux qui ne sont jamais venus dans un cinéma, vous aller être un peu impressionnés au début. Mais restez calme et s'il y a un problème, je suis au fond de la salle. D'accord?  
  
Les élèves dirent un OUI en choeur et juste comme Alex avec fini, les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença. Des exclamations de surprises et d'étonnements se firent entendre, mais rapidement, toute la salle devint silencieuse, captivé par le film. Alex rejoingnit Rémus au fond de la salle.  
  
- Tu ne sembles pas impressionné par tout ça, remarqua Alex.  
  
- Non, j'ai déjà été au cinéma. Mais je dois dire que ce film me semble bien interessant. Si ce n'était...Non, rien ,laisse tomber.  
  
- Quoi, si ce n'était de quoi, insista Alex.  
  
- C'est juste que...J'ai resentit une présence et je crois que...Que je sais qui c'est.  
  
- Et qui ça serait, demanda Alex devant le silence de Rémus.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Draco! s'exclama Alex.  
  
Mais aucun élèves entendit l,exclamation de leur professeur, car c'était le moment du film où Frodon se faisait poignarder par un des Nazgul.  
  
- Draco, répéta Alex moins fort. Comment c'est possible? Il déteste ces trucs moldus.  
  
- J'en sais rien, mais si c'est lui, tu devrais t'en occuper. Je vais te prévenir quand je ressentirai de nouveau sa présence et on essayera de l'arrêter. Il doit avoir prit une potion d'invisibilité ou un cape d'invisibilité...  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Lorsque le premier film finit, les élèves se levèrent de leur siège, pour aller se dégourdire les jambes. Même si le film semblait avoir l'effet voulu, 3 heures, ça fait des fourmis dans les jambes. En sortant de la salle, Alex et Rémus observait attentivement les élèves, espérant voir le fameux visiteur invisible. Lorsque les derniers élèves sortirent, Rémus fit un signe à Alex et cette dernière leva les mains dans le vide. Mais au lieu de ne rien toucher, elle atrappa les épaules de quelqu'un et elle l'entraîna dans une autre salle de cinéma. Seule avec le mystérieux visiteur, elle le lâcha, faisant ainsi tomber une cape étrange, révélant Draco.  
  
Même si Rémus l'avait averti, elle eut quand même un petit saut de surprise.  
  
- J'exige des explications, somma Alex.  
  
- Je voulais voir le film, répondit simplement Draco.  
  
- Tu n'avais qu'à t'inscrire, répliqua la jeune femme.  
  
- Ah ouais, et prendre le risque de...Non, laissez tomber, vous ne comprendriez pas, dit Draco en détournant ses yeux bleu acier.  
  
- C'est sûr que je ne comprendrai pas, si tu ne m'explique pas, remarqua Alex en croisant ses bras.  
  
Le regard glacial du blond rentra en contact avec celui d'Alex. Elle ne put retenir un frisson qui lui parcourait le dos. Ce garçon avait le don de la faire sentir mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que je voulais voir un film moldu, avoua Draco sans se défaire de son air supérieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache aussi que...  
  
Draco s'arrêta, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'interdit. Il bégaya un peu, avait de sortir qu'il ne voulait pas que ses camarades apprennent qu'il admettait que les moldus pouvaient faire des trucs bien. Alex doutait de sa réponse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
- Bon, alors dans ce cas, si tu veux garder l'anonymat, tu peux garder ta cape.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée, s'étonna Draco.  
  
- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, remarqua Alex. Je ne peux te retourner à Poudlard et si je te laisse seul chez les moldus...Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui risque d'arriver. Mais de retour à Poudlard, tu as 1 semaine de retenue avec moi. Compris?  
  
Draco accepta, à contrecoeur. - Bien, maintenant, dépêches-toi, sinon tu risque de manquer la suite.  
  
Remettant sa cape, Draco sortit de la salle et retrouna voir le second volet du film. Le suivant, Alex vit que Rémus l'attendait près de la porte.  
  
- Il reste?  
  
- Oui, avoua Alex. S'il veut voir le film, c'est qu'il n'est pas si mauvais.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire?  
  
- Cette histoire parle de courage, de sacrifice et d'amitié, expliqua Alex. Si Draco tient tant à le voir, c'est soit qu'il cherche des modèles, soit qu'il est sensible au message de l'histoire. Dans les 2 cas, c'est faire preuve d'une sensibilité qui ne peut qu'être bonne.  
  
- Alors Albus disait donc vrai. Tu es vraiment calée en psychologie.  
  
Alex rougit à ce compliment et entra dans la salle, voir la suite.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
**(Après le "Retour Du Roi", dehors)  
  
**- Wahou, s'exclama Ron à Harry. Tu te souviens quand Legolas a glissé sur le bouclier?  
  
- Ouais, répondit Morgan qui écoutait. Ou quand Gandalf se bat contre les Orques?  
  
Les commentaires de ce genre n'arrêtaient pas. Tous les élèves clamaient haut et fort leurs moments préférés. Après qu'Alex est chaleureusement remercier Éric et lui aiye souhaité un joyeux Noël, Rémus, ses élèves et elle, sans oublier Draco, Se dépêchèrent. Il ne fallait pas arrivé en retard avec le Portoloin, sinon, ce ne serait pas un cadeau d'être prit ici avec 25 jeunes sorciers dans un monde de moldu.  
  
Ils trouvèrent enfin un coin tranquille, loin des regards moldus, dans une petite ruelle, non loin de la grande place. Alex regarda sa montre; 22:20. Ils avaient encore 10 minutes. Pour passer le temps, elle leur parla un peu:  
  
- Alors, vous avez aimez?  
  
- Oh oui, répondirent les 25 élèves.  
  
Et ensuite, ça se divisa en plusieurs sujets de conversations différents. Alex parlait avec 6 personnes en même temps, ce qui fascina encore plus Rémus. Il trouvait cette jeune femme très patiente, douce et gentille. En plus d'être incroyablement jolie et...Et il réalisa la porter de ses pensées. Il s'obligea à les chasser.  
  
Alexandra était une moldue qui allait bientôt se faire effacer la mémoire et lui, il était un loup-garou, dont la pleinne lune était demain...C'était une relation voué à l'échec, mais son coeur, même si sa tête ordonnait le contraire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus fort quand elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Le destin est parfois cruel.  
  
Plus que 5 minutes avant le départ, quand une explosion retentit dans la grande place. Les moldus, qui était encore dehors, couraient, criaient, cherchaient un endroit où se cacher.  
  
Sans perdre un instant, Rémus sortit sa baguette et Alex alla voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit avec horreur des hommes vêtus de capes.  
  
- Qui sont-ils, demanda Alex, affolée.  
  
- Les mangemorts, répondit simplement Rémus.  
  
À la mention du nom, Les élèves frissonnèrent et se mirent à gémir de peur. Alex tenta de les rassurer. Elle leur dit que tout irait bien, mais si elle doutait. Plus que 2 minutes, avant qu'ils puissent partir. Soudain, elle se sentit bousculer par quelqu'un, mais ne vit rien.  
  
"_Draco_" pensa-t-elle.  
  
Sans réfléchir, elle donna le dictionnaire à Rémus, lui demandant de ramener les élèves et s'élança à la poursuite de Draco, suivant ses traces, dans la neige. Elle entendit son nom, provenant de plusieurs voix différentes, mais n'y répondit pas. Elle ratrappa Draco, mais elle se fit jetter un sort, par un mangemort derrière elle. La dernière chose qu'elle fit, ce fut les flammes qui brûlait tranquillement le sapin de la grande place...  
  
À suivre...  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Est-ce un piège de la part de Draco? Est-ce un accident? Si oui, pourquoi était-il là? Est-ce que le sort du mangemort fut fatal? Est-ce que les élèves ont pu s'en sortir?  
  
Toutes les réponses et plus dans le prochain chapitre!!!!  
  
Bisous, lilylilas  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
**Riri:** On est dans les derniers chapitres, alors l'histoire avançera plus vite. Je te dirai qu'il en reste 5 au maximun et que les révélations ne tarderont pas à venir. Avec moi, le mot clé est patience.  
  
**Beru ou Bloub:** Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi, grand devinateur, si ça continue, tu saura tout mes punchs. J'espère pourtant te surprendre avec ma conclusion. Si tu la trouves, je ferme boutique, car c'est quasiment impossible de la savoir. Mais contente que tu aimes ma fic. Et l'idée du sondage pour savoir commbien il y a de garçons sur Fanfiction me tente beaucoup. Allez, à plus!  
  
**Scalla:** J'espère que celui-ci t'a plus ouvert l'appétit. En tout cas, les révélations ne seront pas pour le prochain chapitre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne saurait tarder.  
  
**La folle**: Moi aussi je suis triste que tu partes avant d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Alors, je te le dédit: À la folle qui déraille, qui est partit en vacances, là où il n'y a pas d'ordi. Toutes mes symphaties. 


	13. Sous Poudlard

**Chapitre 13**: Sous Poudlard

Alex sombrait. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se sentait partir, quitter son corps. Était-ce ça la mort? Elle ne le savait pas et ne le saurait pas tout de suite, car un liquide glacé et une voix tout aussi glacial la tirèrent de son inconscience.

- Voilà enfin qu'elle se réveille, s'écria la voix qui fut ensuite suivit de rire.

Alex était désorientée. Où était-elle, ça, elle N'en savait rien. Sa vue était un peu brouillée, à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur, elle pu voir des personnes habillées de longues capes avec un capuchon qui recouvrait leurs visages.

- Où...Où suis-je, articula faiblement Alex.

Pour toute réponse, ce fut un coup de pied dans l'estomac qu,elle reçu. À bout de souffle, elle fut projetée sur le mur derrière elle.

- On ne s'adresse pas comme ça à moi stupide moldue, tonna l'homme qui l'avait frappé.

"_Moldue...Alors cet homme sait qui je suis..._" pensa Alex.

Soudain, elle se souvint. Du cinéma, de l'attaque, de Draco qui s'enfuyait et...Et du coup qu'elle a reçu. Elle réalisa...Ell était prisonnière des Mangemorts...

Elle voulut les questionner, savoir où était Rémus et si ses élèves allaient bien. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seulement du sang. Elle porta sa main à la plaie sur la lèvre et sentit une douleur lorsqu'elle exerça une pression sur sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, les mangemorts étaient partis.

Elle se leva, incertaine et vacilla un peu avant d'enfin pouvoir se tenir debout. Elle marcha jusqu'à la grille et essaya de passer à tête à travers les barreaux verticaux. Mais peine perdue, ils étaient trop étroits. Elle se retourna et observa sa cellule, espérant trouver une façon de sortir d'ici. Mais la cellule de briques ne contenait pas de fenêtre et apart une gamelle, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Etait-ce la fin?

- Alex, chuchota une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, Alex se retourna et vit de l'autre côté des bareaux, un mangemort. Écoutant ses instincts, elle passa ses bras à travers les barreaux pour essayer le l'étrangler. Mais le mangemort fut plus rapide et recula.

- Alex, répéta la voix, c'est moi, Draco, dit-il en abaissant son capuchon.

- Draco, répéta Alex. Mais...Mais tu es...

- Non, je ne suis pas un mangemort, assura-t-il. J'ai volé un de ces habits dans l'amoire de mon père. Il est prévoyant et qu'il prend tout en double, expliqua Draco.

- Où on est et...Et les autres, Rémus et les autres, comment vont-ils, questionna Alex avec un ton qui frôlait l'hystérie.

- Je ne sait pas exactement où on est, répondit Draco, mais on est sous terre, près de Pré-au-lard. C'est tout ce que je sais. Et pour les autres...et bien...La plupart on pu s'échapper, mais certains ont essayé de te rattrapper lorsque tu t'es élançée à ma poursuite.

- Qui? demanda faiblement Alex.

- Potter, bien sûr, Weasley, ce Morgan Travis, et Granger. Les autres ont pu s'en sortir.

Alex poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais accablée par le remord et la culpabilité d'avoir été la cause de l,emprisonnement de ses 4 élèves, elle se laissa glissée le lond des barreaux et pleura, sous le regard mal à l'aise de Draco. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et tenta de réconforter Alex.

- Allez, chuchota-t-il en lançant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

Si on le voyait dans cette position, il se ferait exécuter sur-le-champ.

- Comment vont-ils, parvint à demander Alex.

- Ils vont bien...enfin, ils sont environ dans le même état que vous, avoua Draco.

- Seigneur, s'exclama-t-elle. Et où se trouvent-ils?

- Dans la cellule d'à côté, désigna Draco. Je crois qu'ils sont toujours inconscients.

- Mais comment les mangemorts ont-ils pu nous trouver? Je veux dire...Dumbuldore m'a averti qu'il avait pris des mesures et...

- Et vous coryez que c'est ce qui empêché les espions d'agir, ricana Draco. Sachez que quand Voldemort veut quelque chose, ses serviteurs ont 2 choix. Sois ils obéissent aux risques de leur vie, sois ils refusent et ils meurent.

- Mais...

- Écoutez, coupa Draco, l'école est remplie d'espions au service de Voldemort. Beaucoup chez les Serpentards, mais aussi chez des Serdaigles. Mais comment ils s'y prennent pour rencontrer les autres mangemorts, je n'en sais rien. Voldemort est très puissant.

Alex se sentit subitement très inpuissante.

- Mias gardez espoir, assura Draco, on trouvera une solution. Comme disait Arwen dans le film; _Il y a toujours de l'espoir._

Le mot espoir résonna dans l'esprit d'Alex pendant quelques secondes et un détails frappa Alex:

- Draco, je pourrais savoir, je sais que c'est pas l'endroit, ni le moment, mais est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé une carte lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie? Tu sais, celle qui disais Espoir?

- Oui, avoua le Serpentard les joues rougit.

- Parce que...

- Parce que je...Je vous apprécie bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais comme je suis un Malfoy, je ne pouvais être ami avec...Avec une moldue, soupira-t-il.

Alex lui fit un sourire amicale et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Comme tu m'as si bien dit, reprit Alex, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Dans le bureau de Dumbuldore

Rémus entra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur. Après avoir regardé Alex se faire assommer, il n'a eu le temps de réagir, car le Portoloin fut actionné. Rendu à Pré-au-lard, il s'est rendu compte qu'il manquait Harry, Ron, Hermione et Morgan. Sans perdre un instants, il a ramenné les enfants en vitesse à Poudlard. Après les avoir confié à Macgonagall, il a foncé voir le directeur.

Mais Dumbuldore n'était pas seul. Il y avait Rogue et le ministre Fudge.

- Rémus, s'exclama Albus. Vous allez bien? Et les enfants?

- Comment le savez-vous, s'étonna le loup-garou.

- Une attaque de la sorte fait beaucoup de bruit, répliqua Fudge qui semblait contrarié.

Rémus soupira, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à en parler devant ce ministre qu'il détestait au plus haut point, mais bon, si ça pouvait sauver Harry, Alex et les autres, il devait le faire:

- La plupart des élèves vont bien mais...Mais Alexandra, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Morgan se sont fait attraper, expliqua Rémus. Les autres vont bien, ils sont juste sous le choc. Les mangemorts ont attaqué sans prévenir et précisément là où nous étions. Quelqu'un a dû avoir eut vent de la sortie.

- Justement, s'exclama Fudge, comment ce fait-il que 25 élèves sorciers aient été faire une sortie dans un endroit moldu?

- Parce que Miss Krystal est une moldue, répondit Rogue.

- QUOI!!

- Je comprends votre étonnement monsieur le ministre, continua Rogue. Sachez qu'elle travaille ici depuis septembre et enseigne aux élèves et...

- Merci Séverus, l'arrêta froidement Dumbuldore.

- Et vous étiez au courant, s'indigna Fudge. Mais comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça? Vous savez qu'un acte de la sorte peut vous valoir un renvoi imédiat? Je pourrais même vous interdir d'enseigner dans toutes les écoles et...

- MAIS ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS TAIRE, hurla Rémus. Vous discutez de ÇA tandis que des personnes sont prisonniers de Voldemort(Fudge et Rogue frissonèrent à ce nom), dont une femme et 4 enfants! Il faut agir!!

- Rémus à raison, approuva Albus. Donc, vous aller me répété tout, peut être trouveront nous des pistes, demanda-t-il au Loup-garou. Ensuite, Rogue, Minervia et moi iront sur les lieux de l'attaque.

- Mais je dois venir, intervint Rémus.

- Et pourquoi, demanda dédaigneusement Rogue.

- Rémus, tu ne peux pas, il y a pleinne lune est demain, expliqua Dumbuldore. Vous ne pouvez venir.

- Mais je l'aime, lâcha Rémus en regardant Dumbuldore droit dans les yeux.

Albus regarda Rémus avec un sourire triste. Le vieil homme avait deviné les sentiments du loup-garou pour la moldue, lorsque Rémus s'est empressé d'être volontaire pour accompagner Alexandra à sa sortie. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait venir sans courir le risque de blesser quelqu'un, car le connaissant, Albus savait que Rémus ne lâcherait prise que lorsqu'il aurait retrouver Alex et Harry.

- Je sais, répondit Albus, mais vous ne pouvez venir.

Tremblant de colère et d'impussance, Rémus quitta le bureau de Dumbuldore et frappa le mur lorsqu'il fut rendu dans le corridor.

- Monsieur Lupin, demanda une petite voix timide.

Rémus se retourna et vit deux elfes de maison, qui n'était nulle autre que Dobby et Winky.

- Que voulez-vous, demanda Rémus d'un ton plus froid qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

- Et bien, commença timidement Dobby, Dobby a entendu que Mademoiselle Krystal s'est faite prendre et qu'elle avait disparue avec Harry Potter et les amis d'Harry Potter. Et Winky à eut une idée.

Rémus regarda Winky, mais cette dernière se contentait de regarder le plancher.

- Winky, insita Dobby, dit à Monsieur Lupin l'idée que tu as eut!

- Winky a pensé que...Que comme Miss Lucy, dès que Mademoiselle Krystal est loin, Winky à remarqué que Miss Lucy essayait souvent d'aller la rejoindre. Donc Winky a pensé que peut être...Que peut être Miss Lucy pourrait retrouver Mademoiselle Krystal.

L'idée était tellement brillante que Rémus s'étonna qu'il ne l'ait pas trouver avant.

- Merci Winky, remercia Rémus, Alex te doit une fière chandelle.

Et le loup-garou partit vers le bureau de Rogue, prendre une flacon de la potion tue-loup, qu'il devait prendre demain, et il partit dans la chambre d'Alexandra. Avec une certaine gêne, il pénétra dans la pièce, recevant Lucy qui lui sauta dessus. La chienne, aussitôt déçue de ne pas voir sa maîtresse, gémit. Durant ce temps, Rémus trouva une laisse et l'attacha à Lucy.

- Lucy, dit Lupin même s'il savait que cette dernière ne le comprendrait pas, Alex s'en fait enlever. Il faut que tu la cherche!

Lucy ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas.

- Cherche Lucy, répéta Rémus. Cherche Alex!

Comprennant les 2 mots "_Cherche_" et "_Alex_", Lucy remua et s'élança hors de la pièce, suivit pas Rémus qui la tenait fermement. Sortir du château ne fut pas chose aisée, car Rémus ne voulait pas se faire découvrir. Si un professeur ou un élève le voyait, Dumbuldore risquait d'être averti et il ne pourrait secourir Alex.

Une fois dehors, sous un ciel nuageux, sans étoiles, Lucy commença à renifler partout, ce qui étonna Rémus. Pourquoi est-ce que Lucy cherchait là, dans le parc de Poudlard? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être ici...Car ça signifirait...

Une énorme doute s'enflamma en Rémus. Laissant Lucy seule, dans le parc, il couru au dortoir d'Harry et fouilla dans sa malle, pour trouver la carte du Maraudeur. Il retourna dans le parc, tout en l'activant et rejoingnit Lucy, qui commençait à gratter dans le sol avec énergie. Le doute grandissait en Rémus:

- Lumos!

Et il lut la carte. Il y avait le point qui désignait Lucy, le sien, mais aussi...Celui d'Alex, d'Harry, de Morgan, de Ron et d'Hermione. Ainsi que Draco, Lucius, d'autre mangemorts, dont Peter, et nulle autre que Voldemort. Et les points provenait de sous eux....

Soudain, Rémus réalisa...

Voldemort se trouvait sous Poudlard.........

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Ouf, je vous laisse sur votre faim. Hey que je suis sadique, hihihi!!!

La suite arrivera bientôt et je promets:

- Des révélations tant attendues

- Des scènes d'actions style film américains, version sorcier

- Des scènes un peu durs

- Et du plasir!!!!(c'est sûr)

Alors à bientôt!

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Scalla**: Je vois que tu connais toutes mes astuces...Mer pas capable de te surprendre toi, tu sais toujours tout, je vais commencer à t'appeller ma grande devineuse!

**Hermimi**: Je crois que tu me trouve plus sadique de finir comme ça . Mais bon, que veux-tu, ça force les gens à venir lire la suite. C'est un vieux trucs que les chaînes de télé utilisent quand ils font jouer un film. Ils mettent les pubs juste avant un moment important, pour qu'on revienne. Mais apart ça, merci de m'avoir reviewé.


	14. Dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre 14**: Dans les ténèbres

_Voldemort se trouvait sous Poudlard..._

Cette pensé fut comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur Rémus. Leur pire ennemi, qu'il croyait caché à des milles et des milles d'ici se trouvait sous eux...Dans un certains sens, c'était une idée de génie, car qui aurait pu y penser. Personne n'aurait pu le soupconner. Lucy continuait toujours de gratter dans le sol et Rémus dû l'arrêter.

En la tenant par sa laisse, il observa avec plus d'attention la carte du maraudeur. Il pourrait sûrement trouver l'entrée, car il devait en avoir une...Soudain, il la vit, c'était par le Saule Congneur...

"_Mais c'est impossible_" songea Rémus.

Lui qui avait maintes fois utilisé ce chemin, savait très bien qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Et personne apart Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbuldore et Rogue ne connaissaient l'existance de ce chemin. Sauf...Peter!!

Ce sale rat, il a dû en parler à Voldemort qui a construit un autre chemin et y a établit son repère. Très ingénieux, très astucieux...Mais ceci n'empêchera pas Rémus Jonas Lupin(1). Mais sans équipement, il n'y arrivera pas non plus et risquerait plus de se faire tuer...Soudain, il eu un éclair de génie et courru voir le professeur Macgonagall.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Pendant ce temps, dans le repère de Voldemort_

Harry et les autres venait de se réveiller tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé tout leurs esprits, ils furent étonnés et méfiants en apprennant la vrai nature de Draco. Mais si Alexandra lui faisait confiance, ils décidèrent de lui faire aussi confiance. Draco réussit aussi à faira à croire qu'il serait mieux de tous les mettre dans la même cellule, ainsi, la surveillance serait plus aisée.

Le jeune Serpentard était vraiment un bon comédien, car il avait même réussit à berner son père qui ne l'avait pas reconnu. Regroupés dans la même cellule, le petit groupe pouvait mieux discuter, pendant que Draco fut contraint à assister à une réunion de mangemort.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit où nous étions, demanda Harry.

- Non, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'on est sous terre, proche de Pré-au-lard.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ment, lâcha Ron.

- Pas moi, fit savoir Alex. Il n'aurait pas prit tous ces risques pour rien.

- Oui, mais si tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, rajouta Morgan.

- On voit que vous me faites vraiment confiance, dit la voix traînante de Malfoy derrière eux.

- Draco, s'écria Alex. Comment s'est passée la réunion?

Draco sembalit hésiter à donner une réponse. Mal à l'aise, il évitait le regard de son professeur.

- Draco?, redemanda Alex.

- Non, avoua finalement le jeune Serpentard. À les entendre, c'est même un miracle si vous êtes toujours vivant et sain et sauf. Je crois que c'est parce que Voldemort n'était pas encore arrivé et que ses serviteurs ne voulaient pas faire quelque chose pouvant le déplaire.

- Mais toi Malfoy, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas un de ses serviteurs, demanda Hermione.

- Ouais, qu'est ce que tu as à gagné en étant du bon côté, demanda Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard froid mais lui répondit:

- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois Potter! À cause de mon père, ma vie n'a jamais été simple tu sais...Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir...

La voix de Draco était soudainement devenue brisée et triste:

- On ne le sait que lorsqu'on l'a vécu.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu une enfance rose, s'indigna Harry. Je ne connais pas ta vie, mais la mienne n'était pas mieux.

- Arrêtez de vous chicaner pour des sottises, s'exclama Hermione en devançant ce qu'Alex voulait dire. Dis nous plutôt la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Voldemort veut avoir certaines informations sur Poudlard, l'ordre et, bien sûr, il veut faire passer Harry de son côté, énuméra Draco d'un ton lugubre. Et tout ça, en vous torturant. Surtout vous Alexandra.

Alex fut muette de stupéfaction. Pourquoi elle? Elle n'était pas une sorcière et ne savait pas grand chose à propos de l'ordre. Rémus ne lui avait qu'expliqué rapidement ce que c'était.

- Il aime torturer les gens, expliqua Draco. Surtout les moldus.

Soudain, des bruits de pas cessèrent la conversation. Draco remit son capuchon en vitesse avant de demander la raison de leur venu, aux autres mangemorts.

- Le maître veut les prisonniers, expliqua sèchement le " _chef_ " du groupe. Toi, prends la fille, toi le rouquin, vous deux, Potter et toi, dit-il en désignant Draco, tu prends le traître.

Bien sûr, le groupe ne se laissa pas prendre aussi facilement. Le "_chef _" prit Alex de façon brutale, alors Harry essaya de la libéré, mais il ne récolta qu'une gifle. Hermione se débatait dans les bras du mangemort, mais c'était inutile puisqu'il était plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle. Ron tenta aussi de libérer sa bien-aimée, mais un autre mangemort l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. En faite, le petit groupe captifs n'eurent que des bleus et des coups. Draco, prit Morgan, mais plus doucement, tout en ayant l'air brutale.

- Sois fort, murmura Draco à Morgan.

- Dit ça à Alex.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Les mangemorts transpotèrent les prisonniers dans une grande salle sombre et mal éclairé. Une odeur de moisi et de refermer flottait dans l'air. Tout cela donna envit de vomir à Alex.

" _Pourquoi ces lieurx doivent-ils toujours être lugubre et sentir mauvais_" pensa Alex. Ce fut une de ses dernières pensées lucides, car la torture commença très vite.

Les mangemorts les ont enchaîné à un mur de brique visqueux où ils étaient retenus par leurs poignets qui se tenait au dessus de leur tête. Ensuite, un homme qui ressemblait à un serpent... "_Voldemort_" déduit Alex...S'avança vers eut et les observa rapidement. Puis, sans prévenir, il lança un sort dont Alex n'entendit pas le nom, mais ce qu'elle entendit lui suffisait pour savoir que ce n'était pas un sort de plaisance.

Voldemort avait lancé un sort sur Harry et se dernier se tortillait et hurlait tellement la douleur était grande. Alex, elle, ferma ses yeux, comme si elle sentait que ça servirait à cesser ce massacre, mais les cris résonnèrent toujours dans sa tête...Même lorsqu'Harry ne cria plus.

Ensuite, il le fit à tout le monde, sans exception et Alex qui fut la dernière, avant entendu et vu ses élèves...Ses amis, se faire torturer et elle, impussante, avait assisté à tous ça. Elle qui croyait en la bonté, la joie et le pardon... Comment faire croire des...Des _Illusions_ de la sorte à des enfants après tout ce qu'elle venait de voir ou entendre.

Non, la dure réalité frappa Alex comme un boxeur qui vient de se faire donner un raclé. Elle qui vivait dans un petit univers magique et merveilleux..._Illusion_, voilà le mot...Tout cela n'était qu'_illusions_. Lorsque Voldemort lui lança le sort...Doloris, cette fois-ci elle l'entendit, elle se sentit prise d'une douleur innommable. C'était au-dela de la douleur, comme si on la brûlait à petit feu de l'intérieur. Tout ses pensées rationnelles semblaient elles aussi se consumer.

- Voilà donc la moldue dont vous m'aviez parler, lâcha finalement Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

La douleur cessa en même temps qu'elle entendit la voix de cette...de cette chose, car il ne pouvait pas être un homme. Les hommes avaient des sentiments, lui pas.

- Dumbuldore est vraiment tombé bas cette année pour avoir prit une moldue, continua le Lord suivit de rire de ses fidèles. Quel est ton nom?

- Alex..Alexandra Krystal, articula faiblement la pauvre femme.

- Alexandra, répéta-t-il. Dit-moi Harry, demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers Harry, je crois que tu aimes bien Miss Krystal que voici.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin, ses espoins lui avaient confirmé ce fait depuis déjà belle lurette.

- Tu ne voudair pas qu'elle meurt, poursuivit Voldemort sans tenir compte du silence de son prisonnier.

- Non, murmura enfin Harry.

- Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire, l'incita le Lord. Ainsi, tes amis ne souffriront plus, tout comme ta chère professeur.

- Ne l'écoute pas Harry, s'écria Hermione avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Tu sais bien qu'il ne tiendra pas promesse!

- Silence petite sang-de-bourbe, tonna Voldemort en la giflant violament.

- Ne la touchez pas!! Hurla Ron en essayant de frapper le Lord avec ses pieds.

- Harry, reprit Morgan, ne fais pas ça. Tu sais bien ce qu'il arrivera! Il...

Morgan fut interrompu par le coup de poing d'un mangemort qu'il reçu dans le ventre.

- Harry, murmura faiblement Alex. Ne fais pas ça...Pas pour nous...Nos vies ne valent pas la peine d'être sacrifié!

- Silence moldue, ordonna Voldemort en lui administrant un autre Doloris.

Mais cela n,arrêta pas Alex:

- Souviens-toi du film, hurla Alex avec son visage qui grimaçait de douleur. Certains sacrifices valent la peine d'être prit!

- SILENCE!!! Hurlait Voldemort sans cesser les Doloris.

- NE CÈDE PAS!!! Hurla Alex à son tour en usant de ses dernières forces pour livrer son message.

Après, trop meurtrit et épuisée, elle perdit connaissance durant quelques secondes. Son crops tremblait de douleur. En l'espace d'un temps, elle crut voir le film de sa vie...Et pour la première fois, elle regretta son frère... Qui penserait à son frère en de tel situation, mais pour Alex, se fut une révélation...Elle ne détestait pas vraiment son frère...Et elle savait qu'elle le regrettrait si elle ne lui disait pas un dernière fois "_Je t'aime_". Une autre pensée s'alluma en elle...Elle ne voulait pas mourir...Pas dans ce trou à rat, loin de l'air frais et libre. Loin de ceux qu'elle aime, avec Lucy qui lui léche gentiment sa joue. Non, elle ne mourrait pas ici, elle en fait le serment!

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Macgonagall._

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de votre coup, répéta pour la 115 ième fois Minervia qui brassait une grosse marmite.

- Oui, assura pour la 115 ième fois Rémus.

- Vous êtes cinglé, totalement cinglé. Quand Dumbuldore l'apprendra...Je ne devrais même pas être ici...Je devrais être sur les lieux avec Albus pour trouver des indices...

- Mais pusse que je vous dis que je sais où elle se trouve!

- Alors allez le dire à Albus! S'idigna Macgonagall en lançant des petite feuilles rouges au liquide vert du chadron.

- Parce que ce serait trop dangeureux pour lui. Tandis que moi...

- Tandis qu'un Loup-Garou est invincible, insinua la directrice des Griffondors.

Rémus eut comme idée de boire une potion qui accélèrerait sa transformation. Il ne savait pas si une potion de ce genre existait, donc il alla voir Minervia, qui chercha et en trouva une. Mais l'idée de Rémus, qui consistait à ensuite boire sa potion tue-loup et a aller dans le repère de Voldemort, inquiétait beaucoup Minervia. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait accepté...Sans doute parce qu'elle croyait que son ancien élève ait une chance si mince soit-elle.

- Voilà, s'exclama Minervia. C'est prêt.

Elle prit une fiole et fit couler le liquide maintenant blanc. La main tremblante mais décidé, Rémus prit la fiole, but sa potion tue-loup et avala ensuite le liquide blanc d'une traite. Minervia avait reculé près de la porte, au cas ou, et la transformation commença de façon brutale. Lucy, qui se trouvait dans la pièce, attachée à la poignée de la porte, se mit à aboyer férocement. La transformation arrachait des plaintes de douleurs à Rémus, mais il les supporta en songeant à Alex. Lorsque la tranformation fut fini, il se sentait calme. La potion faisait effet.

- Rémus, appela Minervia.

Le loup-garou grogna et se traîna jusqu'à elle. Voyant que tout allait bien, Mineriva ouvrit la porte et fit sortir Rémus. Lucy grognait toujours contre Rémus, mais en le reniflant mieux, elle reconnu une parcelle de l'odeur de l'homme qui avait été il y a quelques minutes. À cette odeur, la chienne sembla se calmer quelque peu.

Faire passer un Loup-Garou inconito dans une école n'était pas chose facile, mais Mineriva réussit et amena Rémus en face du Saule Congneur. Elle lança à l'arbre un sort d'imobilité et frappa le noeud de la racine. La trappe s'ouvrit et Rémus s'y engouffra, à la recherche de l'odeur d'Alex. Lucy tenta de le suivre, mais Macgonagall la retint par sa laisse.

- Pas cette fois Lucy, ordonna-t-elle. Ceci n'est plus de notre ressort.

Et comme si la chienne avait comprit, elle se coucha au pied du professeur en gémissant d'impussance.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dans le repère de Voldemort_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de faire pression sur Harry, en le torturant ainsi que les autres. Mais le dernier des Potters suivit le conseil d'Alex et ne cèda pas. Mais à chauqe refus, un sort fusait et c'était un de ses amis qui en souffait. Draco aussi souffrait. Les voir ainsi, torturé et meurtrit, le dégoûtait. Il s'indignait: Qui était cet homme qui se croyait en pouvoir de décider de leur sort. De jouer avec la vie d'innocents.

Harry venait encore de refuser la proposition de Voldemort quand ce dernier en eu assez. Il détacha Alex et la mit face à Harry.

- Dernière chance Harry, avertit Voldemort. Refuse et je la tue. Et à chacuns de tes nouveaux refus, je turai tes autres amis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que toi. Et à ce moment là, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

L'adolescent regarda son professeur, alarmé. Il savait que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à metter sa menace à éxécution.

- Ne fais pas ça, supplia faiblement Alex. N'accepte pas ce qu'il te demande.

Harry ne répondit pas. Mais ce fut trop pour Draco qui ne préféra pas prendre de chance. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Expeliamus qui prjetta Voldemort dans ses serviteurs. Aussi vite qu'il le pu, Draco alla libérer Harry, Ron, Morgan et Hermione. Il était en train de libérer la derni;re menotte d'Hermione quand il reçu un sortilège dans le dos. Il s'effondra, mais était toujours vivant. Il respirait toujours.

- Je ne tolère pas les traîtres, dit Voldemort qui tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air.

Il s'apprêta à lancer un autre sortilège quand Harry sauta sur Voldemort. Dépourvu de baguette, l'adolescent devait se défendre comme il le pouvait. La situation était dangeureuse. Hermione et Morgan étaient toujours menottés. Soudain, comme la cavalerie dans les vieux westerns, une énorme bête poilu arriva, en fracassant la porte principale.

Presque tous les mangemorts s'enfuir. Seuls les plus fidèles ou les plus malchanceux, qui ne purent attendre la porte, restèrent. Alex vit l'énorme bête s'approcher d'eux. Terrifée, elle recula.

- Rémus, s'exclama Hermione étonnée.

Mais pas autant qu'Alex:

- Rémus!?!

- C'est un Loup-Garou, avoua Hermione tandis que Rémus arracha sa dernière mnotte avant d'aller s'occuper de celles de Morgan. Il a dû prendre sa potion tue-loup.

Alex était interlocutée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il était un loup-garou. Une vague de tristesse et de compation pour Rémus envahir Alex. Moins terifiée, elle s'approcha de lui. Il venait de casser les menottes de Morgan et se figea quand il sentit la main d'Alex sur sa fourrure. Son regard animal croisa les beaux yeux bruns, mais il baissa vivement les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il était.

Alex mit lui prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui murmura: "_Ça ne change rien_"

Alex crut voire un sourire se former sur les lèvre de Rémus. Mais ça, elle n'en serait jamais certaine. Entendant un cri de douleur d'Harry, Rémus s'arrcha de la contemplation de'Alex et courru secourir Harry. Il était en mauvaise position, mais Rémus arriva à temps. Il imobilisa Voldemort grâce à sa forme surhumaine et Harry s'empara de la baguette de Voldemort. Puis, comme pas réflexe, il cria: _Avada Kedavra_!!!!

Un filet vert sortit de la baguette et frappa violement Voldemort...Mais aussi Rémus. Là où il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul mort, il y en avait deux. Harry s'effondra, à cause des Doloris et de la grande puissance magique que le sort lui a causé. Hermine, Ron et Morgan étaient assomés, par des mangemorts qui avaient ensuite prit la fuite. Alex était la seule debout...

Accablée, elle avança tranquillement près de Rémus et s'accroupit. Elle toucha la douce fourrure de son bien-aimé, comme si ses mains avaient le pouvoir de guérir mais encore une fois, la dure réalité brisa ses espoirs. L'homme qu'elle aimait était bien mort...Devant ses yeux. Des larmes d'abord silencieuses, puis bruyantes résonnèrent dans la pièce. Puis, sans qu'Alex ne le vit, une vive lumière s'infiltra dans la sombre pièce, l'éclairant et sachant l'obscurité comme le soleil chasse la nuit en se levant. Voyant enfin la vive lumière, Alex se retourna et vit un femme au centre de cette lumière. Vêtue d'un simple robe de paysanne trèa ancienne, la femme, qui semblait de son âge avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns chocolat au lait. Sa peua légèrement foncé faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres fines.

- Qui...Qui êtes-vous, articula Alex en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je me nomme Maela et je suis ton ancêtre.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

OHHHH, je suis chienne, je suis chienne! Je le sais, c'est pas bien de finir ça là, mais que voulez-vous, faut que j'en garde un peu pour le prochain. En passant, j'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'il ne reste que 2 chapitres après celui-ci...Snif Snif, je sais, c'est dur, mais vous allez vous en remettre, j'en suis sûre...De toute façon tout ce qui commence, se finit un jour au l'autre. Tel est le monde.

(1) J'ai inventé son deuxième prénom. J'aimebien la consonnace que ça fait: Rémus Jonas Lupin...Essayez, vous verrez!.

MAINTENANT, RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Angora57**: Merci!

**Electra-natchios**: Moi aussi j'aime les chiens, mais j'ai une préférance pour les chats. Et oui, je reconnais que j'ai oublier ce petit détails, en relisant ma fic. Désolé, je l'ai complètement oublier. Désolée et merci de tes reviews ainsi que de tes encouragements.

**Scalla**: Le révélations seront pour le prochain chapitre. Promis juré, si je mens que l'accès à Fanfiction me soit refuser, lol. Merci de ta review.

**M4r13**: Je crois que tu feras un autre cauchemar. Sorry, je suis sadique, Hermimi le pense aussi. En tout cas, voilà la suite et merci de ton review.

**Hermigonnechay**: Merci pour tes multiples reviews, mais non, Harry n'a pas de kick sur Alex. Il l'aime bien, car ça a été la seule à le traiter comme un garçon normal. C'est plus de l'amour parentale qu'autre chose. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir encouragé.

**Hermimi**: Tu ne vas pas m'aimer je le sens. Tu as dû faire une crise de nerf en voyant que j'avais encore coupé au meilleur moment. Désolé, mais je suis sadique comme tu dis. C'est ma nature.

**Bubblegum712**: Ne te fit pas aux apparences, car leur amour est si grand que même la mort ne peut les empêcher de s'aimer. Médite là dessus. Merci de reviewer.


	15. Révélations

**Chapitre 15**: Révélations

Dumbuldore rentra dans son bureau, désespéré. Sur les lieux de l'attaque, Rogue et lui n'avait rien trouvé. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, poussant un long soupire de fatigue. À son arrivé, Fudge l'avait accosté avant qu'il n'entre dans son bureau et lui avait fait une de ses colères dont lui seul était capable de faire. Dumbuldore dû tout écouter sans broncher et, à son grand soulagement, Severus, qui a entendu la colère de Fudge, est intervenu et a amené Fudge loin de Dumbuldore.

- Je vois que vos recherches n'ont rien donné, dit soudainement le choixpeau.

- Effectivement. Et vous, demanda Dumbuldore. Vos recherches avancent ou vous êtes dans la même impasse que moi?

- Non, déclara le choixpeau. J'ai finalement pu retrouver ce que vous cherchiez. Mais ça s'est passé il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années, à l'époque des Fondateurs...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dans la tanière de Voldemort_

_**Je me nomme Maela et je suis ton ancêtre.**_

Alex poussa un hoquet de surprise. Était-ce une plaisanterie? Non, ça ne peut pas être le cas en un moment aussi grave. Encore une fois, elle parcoura la salle du regard. Sa vue était un peu brouillée, à cause de ses larmes, mais elle pouvait tout voir, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Ron, Hermione, Draco et Morgan, assomés et toujours inconscients. Harry, évanouit par une trop grande dose de magie, Voldemort, mort tout près d'elle et....Et son bien-aimé, mort, dans ses bras.

- Si c'est un blague, aller la faire à quelqu'un d'autre, cracha Alexandra.

- J'aimerai bien que ça en soit une, dit tristement Maela. Malheureusement... Ce n'est pas le cas.

- D'accord, alors disons que je vous crois. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- C'est une longue et pénible histoire, prévint la jeune femme qui flottait toujours dans les airs. Mon récit n'est qu'une succession de malheurs.

- Dites-le qu'on en finisse, lui fit savoir Alex.

- D'accord, dit Maela en se posant sur le sol. Tout commença il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années. J'étais une jeune paysanne qui vivait dans une famille très pauvre. Mais un jour, le village tenta de me tuer, croyant que j'étais un sorcière. Désespérée, je me suis enfuie dans une forêt lugubre que personne n'approchait, car on disait qu'elle contenait des êtres magiques et maléfiques. J'ai érré longtemps. Combien de temps exactement, je ne saurai le dire. Tout ce dont je sais, c'est que les jours étaient longs et que les nuits l'étaient tout autant.

Maela s'arrêta, car ses moments pénibles, où la peur la suivait comme un ombre, n'étaient guère agréables.

- Puis, reprit-elle, il se passa un miracle. L'homme le plus merveilleux, le plus aimant et le plus doux que je connaisse m'a trouvé dans cette forêt...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

- Un jour, durant sa marche habituelle, raconta le choixpeau, Godric trouva une jeune femme perdue et quasiment morte. Cette jeune femme se nommait Maela. Il la ramena pour la soigner et la nourrir.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

- Godric m'a soigné du mieux qu'il a pu, mais j'étais trop blessée et affaiblie. Il m'a donc soigné magiquement. Il m'a transferé de son sang et aussi un de ses reins. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ça a été un coup de foudre entre lui et moi. On s'est aimé au premier regard.

Alex trouva que la relation de Maela et Godric ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Rémus et elle...Mais dès qu'elle pensa à Rémus, elle sentit une nouvelle vague de larme la saisir.

- Mais malheureusement, continua Maela, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui voyait notre relation d'un bon oeil. Salazar Serpentard ne m'aimait pas beaucoup...En faite, il détestait tout ce que je représentais...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

- Godric la soigna magiquement, continua le choixpeau à Dumbuldore. Il transfera son sang et un de ses reins à Maela. Maintenant, Maela n'était plus une moldue, mais elle n'était pas non plus une sorcière. Trop magique pour être une moldue et pas assez pour être une sorcière. Godric et elle s'aimait à la folie, mais Salazar, lui, n'aimait pas Maela.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

- Alors un soir, quelques semaines après mon arrivé à l'école, où Godric était parti régler un petit problème à l'extérieur de Poudlard, Salazar m'amena de force dans un pièce sombre et glacial. Dans cette pièce, il m'a jeté une malédiction...Que plus jamais je ne devrais revenir à Poudlard, ni revoir Godric, et que si je tentais de le faire, toutes mes descendantes subiraient la malédiction. Elles perdraient un être cher, subiraient une trahison, bref, elles souffriraient.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Maela.

- Ensuite, il m'a chassé...Mais je ne croyais pas à cette malédiction...Alors j'ai fait ce que je regrette encore aujourd'hui...

- Vous l'avez revu, s'exclama Alex.

- Je suis revenue à Poudlard, corrigea-t-elle.

- Mais... et la malédiction? Demanda Alex.

- Elle s'est enclanchée, termina tristement son ancêtre.

- Alors c'est de votre faute si mes parents sont morts, ragea Alex. Que Rémus est mort et qui sait, que Harry, Ron, Hemione, Draco et Morgan aussi. Tout **_ÇA_**, c'est à cause de vous!!! Hurla Alex en se levant pour aller frapper Maela.

Elle était aveuglée par la rage, par la colère, par la tristesse... Alexandra s'attendait à passer dans le vide, car elle croyait que c'était une fantôme, mais Maela arrêta sa main qui allait pour la gifler.

- Vous croyez que je me réjouis de mes actes? Je suis condannée à voir mes descendantes souffrir à cause de moi! Mais avouez que vous aussi aurez fait exactement la même chose que moi pour être avec votre Rémus. Nous sommes égoïstes, nous sommes humains. Tel est notre nature. On ne voit les conséquences que lorsqu'elles nous sautent au visage, cracha Maela.

Alex baissa sa tête, montrant ainsi à Maela qu'elle s'excusait. Elle avait réagit trop vite et trop impulsivement.

- Pouvez-vous me laisser terminer mon histoire, demanda plus gentiment Maela.

- Bien sûr, assura Alex en relevant sa tête et en baissant sa main que Maela venait de libérer.

- Alors je suis retournée pour retrouver Godric...Mais ce fut Helga et Rowena qui me trouvèrent les premières. Elles m'avaient pris en affection et savaient, par je ne sais quel miracle, ce que Salazar m'avait fait. Leurs magies, même combinées, ne pouvaient empêcher la malédiction de Salazar, mais elles pouvaient ajouter une sorte de contre-malédiction.

- Une quoi?

- Contre-malédiction, répéta Maela. Grâce à cette contre-malédiction, il y avait un moyens de mettre fin à la malédiction.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

- "Lorsque l'héritier de Godric Griffondor et la descendante de Maela se réuniraient et que le sang de l'héritier de Salazar les toucherait, la malédiction sera rompue", récita le choixpeau.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Alex se regarda. Lorsque Voldemort était tombé, son crâne s'était ouvert, déversant son sang dans la pièce. Il coulait sous Harry et il s'en était répendu partout sur Alex. C'est maintenant qu'elle réalisa l'horrible odeur de sang séché et frais qui s'infiltrait dans la salle.

- Alors la malédiction est finie, déduit Alex.

- Oui, assura Maela. Je suis enfin libre, s'exclama-t-elle est tournant sur elle-même comme une ballerine.

- Mais j'ai encore quelques petites questions, demanda Alex.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est...C'est vos gènes de sorcière qui m'ont...

- En faite, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je suis, comme Godric aimait dire, une HMM.

- HMM?

- Humaine Magiquement Modifiée.

- Ah, donc c'est vos gènes d'HMM qui m'ont permis de passer les barrières de Poudlard et de voir le château?

- Exactement.

- Et les visions que j'ai eu, c'était...

- Lorsque Harry et toi vous êtes touchés, coupa Maela, il y a eu une sorte de contact. Le premier entre une de mes descendantes et un des héritiers de Godric depuis Godric et moi, donc, toutes les souffrances de tes ancêtres te sont apparues. Ça à été ce contact qui a réussit à me libéré.

- Vous libéré d'où?

- De là où les âmes en peines et malheureuses se trouvent.

- Oh...

- As-tu d'autres questions?

- Non...Euh...Oui...Euh, non, laissez tombez...

Maela vit que sa descendante n'allait pas.

- Parle mon enfant, la somma-t-elle.

- Rémus, demanda Alex d'une voix brisée. Il est...On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour lui...Je veux dire, les sorciers ne peuvent pas...

- Non, assura Maela, les sorciers ne peuvent ramener les morts à la vie.

- J'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose, sanglota Alex en se jetant dans les bras de son ancêtre. Je l'aime tellement...

Maela sentait la peine d'Alex. Son amour pour ce Rémus lui rappelait tellement celui qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Godric. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

- Je peux faire quelque chose, avoua Maela à Alex.

- Quoi?!?!

- Je ne suis pas encore totalement morte, avoua-t-elle. Il y a encore un peu de vie en moi. Et comme Rémus est mort il y a de ça très peu de temps, toute sa vie ne s'est pas encore échapée de lui...Donc en combinant ma vie avec la sienne...

- Il pourrait revivre, s'exclama Alex au bord de l'hystérie.

- Peut être, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Mais qui n'essaye rien n'a rien.

- Si ça peut lui donner une chance...On essaye.

Maela repoussa gentiment Alex et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne parte, Alex tenait à la remercier: _Merci de tout coeur_. Maela lui retourna un beau sourire, avant de se transformer en petites poussières bleues, roses et violettes. Cet amas de poussières entrèrent par les voix respiratoires de Rémus.

Alex attendit...Attendit et attendit...

Puis, soudain, Rémus se mit à respirer au grand bonheur d'Alex, qui lui sauta dans les bras, en l'embrassant fougeusement.

- Vous gênez surtout pas, murmura une voix assomée derrière eux.

Draco venait de se réveiller, en se frottant la tête. Il semblait amusé par la scène. Ensuite, il parcoura son regard sur la salle.

- C'est fini, demanda le jeune Serpentard en se levant faiblement.

- Oui, assura Alex toute heureuse. Tout est fini, dit-elle avant de réembrasser Rémus à pleinne bouche qui lui approfondit le doux et tendre baiser.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Minerva attendait toujours, avec Lucy, assise près du saule cogneur. Maintes fois, elle a résisté à l'envie d'aller elle aussi, aider Lupin dans son attaque. Mais elle savait qu'elle le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Soudain, Lucy, qui s'était couchée à côté de Minerva, se mit à s'agiter. La chienne se leva et se mit à aboyer à tout rompe. Craignant que ce soit des mangemorts, Minerva se leva et sortit sa baguette.

Le saule s'imobilisa et il en sortit...Alex, avec Ron sur son dos, Lupin, qui lui tenait Harry sur son dos, suivit de Draco et d'Hermione, qui eux soutenait Morgan.

À la vue de sa maîtresse, Lucy sauta sur Alex, qui elle, eut bien du mal à se tenir en équilibre. Minerva prit Ron dans ses bras, avec difficulté car le roux était un peu lourd, laissant ainsi libre recours à Alex pour enlacer sa chienne:

- Salut ma fille, contente de te revoir!

- Rémus, s'exclama Minerva. Vous n'êtes plus un...Un Loup-garou, remarqua Minerva. Mais il aurait fallu un antidote pour ça!

- On vous expliquera tout, assura Rémus. Mais il est important d'amener ces jeunes à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord, allons-y, ordonna Minerva.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_À l'infirmerie_

- ...Et là, elle est entrée dans Rémus et il est revenu à la vie, raconta Alex. Ensuite, Draco s'est réveillé, et Hermione aussi, et après, on est remonté avec les autres, termina-t-elle.

Une lourd silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie. Tous étaient subjugué par l'incroyable récit. Dumbuldore, qui était arrivé en trombe dans l'infirmerie, pour voir si tout le monde allait bien, commença enfin à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il comprit maintenant bien des choses.

Harry venait se réveillé et pu entendre la fin de l'histoire dont il n'avait pas été témoin. Ron, lui, c'était réveillé quand Minerva l'avait accidentellement échappé dans les marches et Morgan, dès qu'il fut posé sur son lit. Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour que Draco et Hermione soient aussi examinés. Les seuls qui y échappèrent furent Alex, qui n'eut à prendre un peu de chocolat, et Rémus, qui parla à Dumbuldore, dans un coin de l'infirmerie.

Ensuite, se sentant prête, la jeune femme raconta son récit à un auditoire qui l'écoutait religieusement.

- Alors ça veut dire, commença Morgan, ça veut dire que le professeur Dumbuldore n'est pas obligé d'effacer la mémoire à Alex.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Mais c'est vrai, reprit Morgan. Puisqu'elle est un peu sorcière. Ce sera comme Rusard.

- Hélas non, monsieur Travis, elle a trop de magie pour être une moldue, mais pas assez pour être une sorcière, corrigea Dumbuldore. Rusard, lui, n'a qu'un peu de misère avec sa magie, mais il n'en reste pas moins un sorcier.

Morgan baissa sa tête, découragé, imiter par les autres élèves.

- Alors vous compter toujours m'effacer la mémoire, en déduit Alex.

- Non, s'écrièrent les 5 élèves en même temps.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire Professeur, s'indigna Hermione.

- Sans elle, il y en a beaucoup qui ne serai pas ici, contiua Draco.

- Elle nous..., commença Ron avant que Dumbuldore ne l'arrête d'un signe de la main.

- Suffit, ordonna Dumbuldore.

Il regarda Harry, Ron, Hermione, Morgan, Draco et, finalement, Alex.

- J'ai parlé avec le personnel enseignant, reprit Dumbuldore.

Minerva et Rémus eurent un sourire que seule Alex capta. Un sourire, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'ils ne devaient pas dire.

- Et comme monsieur Lupin m'a dit, il y a quelques minutes plus tôt, ce serait bien d'avoir une psycoloje...

- Psychologue, corrigea Alex avec un petit sourire.

- Pardon, s'excusa Dumbuldore. Donc, je disais que ce serait bien d'avoir un psychologue, à Poudlard. Donc, Mademoiselle Krystal, si vous le voulez bien, je vous nomme...

- J'accepte, coupa Alex en sautant au cou de Dumbuldore.

Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh eut toute la misère du monde à rétablir l'ordre. Pendant ce temps, Alex, qui avait relaché Albus, pour aller remercier Minerva et pour, enfin, embrasser Rémus.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y aurait demain, mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait y avoir que du soleil. Le monde des sorciers était débarrasé de Voldemort, elle resterait à l'école et elle avait enfin trouvé le prince charmant qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Fin

Non, c'est une joke, il me reste encore l'épilogue et après c'est la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre a éclairé certains propos, mais ne quittez pas, il y a sûrement encore une petite question qui vous chicoter les lèvres: "_Comment ce fait-il que Rémus n'ait pas eu besoin de l'antidote?_"

Ça, vous le saurez au prochain et, malheureusement et tristement, dernier chapitre. Alors, à bientôt.

- xxxxx -

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Hermimi**: Reposes-toi bien et merci pour tes petites information. J'ignorai pour le nom complet de Rémus, mais j'aimais bien Jonas...J'avais songé à John, mais je trouvais ça trop commun. Enfin, merci pour la petite correction avec Minerva, comme tu vois, j'ai fait la correction. Et merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Servira**: Merci pour ta review.

**Maliciaslytherin**: Et bien, voilà la suite. En passant, j'aime bien ton nom


	16. Épilogue: Et ils vécurent heureux

**Epilogue**: Et ils vécurent heureux...

_7 ans plus tard_

Dans un coin reculé de Norwich, se trouve un maison qui semblait à part des autres. Non que cette maison soit exceptionnelle car, bien qu'elle est très grande, elle n'est ni majestueuse et n'a aucun style en particulier.

Dans cette grande maison blanche, dans son bureau, se trouvait une femme qui semblait près de la trentaine. Elle avait 28 ans pour être précis. Cette femme était Alexandra Lupin, épouse de Rémus Lupin depuis 5 ans. Lorsque le corps de Voldemort fut trouvé, la guerre prit officiellement fin, au grand bonheur de chacuns. Pour dédommager Alex, le ministre de la magie lui remit un grosse somme d'argent. Alex n'a jamais révélé le nombre exacte, mais ce qu'on savait, c'est qu'elle aurait très bien pu vivre 10 ans dans le luxe sans avoir à travailler.

Puisqu'elle avait maintenant plein d'argent et qu'elle avait un amoureux avec qui elle voulait avoir un peu d'intimité, Alex décida de vendre son appartement, durant les vancances de Pâques, et, la même fin de semaine, acheta un grosse maison contenant plusieurs chambres. Après tout, elle en avait les moyens

Mais le ministre de la magie, qui remit la récompense à Alex, n'était pas Fudge, car lui, n'aurait jamais daigné à donné une mornille pour ce qu'Alex avait fait. Non, le ministre fut nulle autre qu'Albus Dumbuldore, car Fudge avait eut un drôle "_d'accident_". Lorsque Rogue l'eut éloingné de Dumbuldore, le maître des potions l'a amené dans sa classe et lui a fait boire, par "_erreur_", un potion qui a transformé Fudge en une drôle de petite créature à deux pattes qui ne fait que dire: Bogool.

Et Rogue cherche très lentement un antidote à cette potion. Donc, n'ayant plus de ministre, Dumbuldore accepeta, pour faire plaisir, de devenir ministre jusqu'à ce qu'on en trouve un autre, qui fut Edward Fergnas, un ancien élève d'Alex, qui se fit élir quelques temps après la chute de Voldemort.

Edward fut un des meilleurs ministres que le monde des sorciers n'a jamais eu et il s'est fait réélir pour la deuxième fois.

Bref, par cette belle soirée chaude du mois d'Août, Alex lisait tranquillement des dossiers scolaires quand soudain, des petits bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le corridor.

- Léa, Lorie, appela Alex sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers.

- Oui maman? répondirent les deux petites filles qui apparurent sous le cadre de la porte.

Léa et Lorie étaient les deux filles de Rémus et d'Alexandra. En faite, elles étaient jumelles, des belles jumelles de 6 ans. Elles avaient héritées des cheveux et des traits de leur mère et des yeux brun-doré de leur père.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, demanda Alex toujours plongé dans ses dossiers.

- Mais rien, répondirent en choeur les deux fillettes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans votre dos, redemanda Alex en décidant de regarder ses filles.

- Mais rien, répétèrent les jumelles en faisant leur plus beau sourire.

- Alors comment ce fait-il que l'ourson en peluche de Léa se soit mis à danser le tango avec la poupée de Lorie et que Lucy ait encore un fois la fourrure violette, demanda calmement Alex en désignant la chienne de 8 ans qui était couchée dans le coin de la pièce avec son pelage violet.

- Ben euh...C'est..., commença Lorie.

- C'est à cause de..., réesseya Léa.

- Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas jouer avec la baguette de papa, questionna Alex avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Plein de fois, répondirent les deux filles.

- Exactement, alors donnez-moi la baguette et aller vous changer, les invités arrivent dans moins d'une heure.

- Oui maman, répondirent ses deux filles.

Lorie alla remettre la baguette de Rémus à sa mère et elle partit en courant avec Léa, suivit par Lucy qui aboyait joyeusement après ses petites maîtresse. Alex eut un soupir d'amusement face à ses deux petites filles qui ressemblait un peu trop à elle, quand elle était jeune.

Regardant sa montre, Alex vu qu'il était 17:02. En se levant, enfin, de ses dossiers et descendit à la cuisine, pour remuer la soupe pour le souper de ce soir. Pendant qu'elle brassait sa soupe, Rémus rentra, chargé de gros sacs bruns.

- Bonjour chérie, salua Rémus en embrassant sa femme. Hum...Ça sent bon, c'est ta soupe au poulet?

- Moui, répondit Alex en donnant un autre baiser à Rémus. Je vois que tu as le pif. Alors, tu as acheté ce qu'il me faut?

- Oui, execpeté les fraises il n'en avait plus.

- C'est pas grave, je ferai une compote de framboise au lieu. Peux-tu brasser la soupe encore un peu et aller voir les filles? demanda Alex en tendant la baguette de Rémus à son propriétaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ont encore fait, voulu savoir Rémus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Disons que je connais un ours en peluche et un poupée qui savent maintenant danser le Tango et que Lucy ressemble à un gros raisin poilu.

- Des vraies petites maraudeuses, s'exclama joyeusement Rémus en allant arranger les petites gaffes de ses filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant qu'Alex écrasait les framboise pour sa compote, Rémus réaparut avec les deux filles, qui portaient maintenant de belles robes. Lorie, une robe bleu poudre avec des motifs de fleurs et Léa, une robe jaune avec des motifs de fleurs aussi.

- Tout est en ordre? demanda Alex.

- Oui maman, répondirent les deux petites filles. On s'excuse pour ce qu'on a fait, déclarèrent-elles machinalement.

- Je vous pardone, assura Alex. Mais si vous pouviez mettre les couverts, sur la table, ça me rendrait service.

- D'accord, s'exclamèrent Léa et Lorie heureuses d'aider leur mère. Je mets les fourchettes, continua Léa.

- Non, répliqua Lorie, c'est moi qui veut les mettres.

- C'est mon tour, riposta Léa.

- Et si Léa mettait les fourchettes et que Lorie mettait les couteaux et les cuillères, proposa Rémus.

- C'est bon, acquésièrent les deux fillettes tout en s'oppérant.

Lorsque les deux jumelles partirent mettre les couverts, Rémus s'approcha près d'Alex.

- Tu sais que tu as une tâche de jus de framboise juste là, remarqua Rémus en désignant la joue de sa femme.

Alex se frotta la joue:

- Elle est encore là?

- Oui, attends, je vais te l'enlever, dit Rémus en enlevant la tâche d'un coup de langue.

- Rémus, ricana Alex. Tu me chatoui...

Alex ne put finir sa phrase, car Rémus avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un les observait:

- Vous gênez surtout pas, déclara la voix moqueuse de Draco Malfoy.

Se retournant, Rémus et Alex sourirent en voyant le visage souriant et amical de Draco. Les deux amoureux se lâchèrent, pour aller saluer leur invité.

- Draco, s'exclama joyeusement Alex en le serrant très fort. Le voyage s'est bien passé? voulu savoir son ancienne enseignante tout en défaisant son étreintre.

- À merveille, assura Draco en serrant la main de Rémus.

- Tonton Draco, s'exclamèrent les deux jumelles à la vue de Draco.

Ces dernières lui sautèrent aux bras.

- Est-ce que Hanna est ici, voulu savoir Lorie.

- Oui, elle devrait arrivé par la cheminée dans quelques instants, Bianca a dû faire un appel urgent, mais elles arrivent bientôt.

Sans attendre, les jumelles courrurent près de la cheminée, pour attendre les autres invités. Ce pourquoi Lorie et Léa appelaient Draco, tonton, c'est que Draco, avant sa 7 ième année, fut adopté par Alex et Rémus. Comme Voldemort était mort, plusieurs mangemorts furent capturés, dont les parents de Draco. N'ayant aucun endroit où loger, car aucun autres membres de sa famille ne voulait de lui, Draco fut contraint d'aller dans un orphelinat. Alex, aidé de Rémus, réussit à adopter le Serpentard.

Maintenant, Draco avait grandi et était maintenant un très bon auror, marié à une gentille française, rencontré lors d'une mission en France. La sorcière française se nomme Bianca et, ensemble, ont eu une petite fille de 4 ans nommée Hanna.

- Tu es en avance, remarqua Rémus en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horlogue grand-mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

- Je sais, mais tu connais Bianca, répondit Draco. Elle tient absolument à aider les hôtes dans ce genre de réunion.

- Alors Draco, lança Harry qui venait d'entrer par la porte d'entrée, encore en train de te plaindre?

- Et toi Harry, riposta Draco. Toujours à rouspéter?

Les deux jeunes homme se toisèrent un instant avant de partir à rire. L'époque où ils furent ennemis était loin derrière eux. Maintenant, ils étaient comme des frères, car Draco ne fut pas le seul à se faire adopter par Alex et Rémus. Avec la chute de Voldemort, Harry n'avait plus besion de vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, donc Alex a fait pression auprès de Dumbuldore pour avoir la garde de Harry. Connaissant l'amour qu'Harry avait pour Alex et que cette dernière lui donnait, le vieux directeur ne pu qu'accepter de bon coeur. Donc, avant le début de ses vancances, Harry emménagea chez Alex, un peu avant Draco.

Harry était, lui aussi, devenu un auror, tout comme Draco. Mais contrairement à son ami, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la femme de sa vie. Cependant, ayant vécu avec Alex jusqu'à ses 19 ans, Harry avait subit son influance et il avait adopté 3 chinois. Une fille et deux garçons qu'il avait baptisé Lily, James et Sirius, qui avaient 11, 9 et 4 ans. Lily allait aller à Poudlard cette année.

Les trois enfants de Harry apparurent derrière leur père en même temps que Bianca et Hanna, qui elles, appareurent dans la cheminée. Tous les enfants, guidés par Léa et Lorie, allèrent dans le salon pour jouer, laissant les adultes entre-eux. Bianca et Alexandra durent chasser les hommes de la cuisine, dû au manque de palce. C'est sur la véranda, là où les hommes furent "_exilés_", qu'ils se mirent à discuter de Quidditch, des dernières nouvelles et encore du Quidditch.

Soudain, Morgan et Luna arrivèrent, vers 18:00 heure. Ces deux-là sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur scolarité. Ce fut une première, un Serpentard et une Griffondor...Mais il faut dire qu'ils avaient eut largement le temps de se connaître, car ils avaient vécus sous le même toit durant toute leur vacances, depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Et oui, eux aussi avaient été adopté par Alex et Rémus. Pour Luna, ce fut assez facile, car Alexandra a démontré que pour des raisons de santé mentale et physique, Luna aller vivre chez elle, car elle n'avait aucun environemment stable. Mais pour Morgan, ça a été légèrement plus compliqué. Ils durent aller jusqu'en cour pour qu'Alex ait la garde, car la famille du beau-père de Morgan réclamait aussi l'adolescent.

Grâce au récit boulversant de Morgan, sur les traitements que lui a fait subir son beau-père, le ministère de la magie à fait enquête sur la belle-famille de Morgan et ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient des mangemorts. Donc, deux semaine avant les vancances de Noël, durant sa 7 ième année, Morgan pu aller vivre chez Alexandra.

Le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'Alex a reçu de Morgan, fut lorsqu'il a entré dans sa nouvelle maison et qu'il lui a déclaré: "_Tu as tenu ta promesse, merci._"

Bref, Morgan et Luna vivaient sur un petit nuage. À la fin de sa scolarité, Luna reprit le journal de son père et en devint la rédactrice en chef. En moins d'un an, le journal, rebâptisé "_Hoppy_", devint l'un des plus lu dans la communauté magique. Tandis que Morgan choisit, lui, d'être le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie, car Binns décida de prendre sa retraitre. Heureusement pour les élèves, Morgan était le parfait contraire du fantôme, car ce dernier savait comment mettre de la vie dans ses cours.

Le couple n'avait pas encore d'enfant, décidant de prendre leur temps.

Lorsque qu'il fut 18:15 et qu'Alex décida de servir le repas, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent enfin, s'excusant de leur retard. Hermione, qui était devenue une grande romancière, tenait dans ses bras un tout petit garçon de 3 ans aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns comme sa mère, mais qui avait hérité du nez et des traits du visage de son père. Ron, lui, était devenu comme Harry et Draco(avec qui il s'entend mieux) un auror.

- Désolé du retard, s'excusa Ron en s'assoyant à côté de Harry et d'Hermione, mais on a dû aller chercher Antoine chez les parents d'Hermione.

- Pas de problème, assura Alex tandis que tout le monde prennait place dans l'énorme salle à manger autour de l'énorme table. Vous n'êtes pas les derniers.

Tous les invités se regardèrent, interlocutés. Chaques années, avant la rentré scolaire, Alex et Rémus avaient fait une tradition. C'était de faire un gros souper où tous se réunissaient, afin de ne pas se perdre de vue. Mais jamais auparavant, Alex n'avait invité d'autres personnes qu'eux.

Malgré tout, aucun ne posa de questions ou ne passa de commentaires.

Alex allait pour sevir la soupe quand on sonna à la porte.

- C'est eux, s'exclama joyeusement Ales en allant répondre.

Trop curieux, le groupe décida de suivre Alex pour savoir qui étaient les mystérieux invités. Ouvrant la porte, Alex dévoilà 7 invités.

Parmis eux, certains reconnurent Éric, l'homme qui les avaient acceuillit au cinéma, accompagné d'un ravissant jeune femme du même âge qu'Alexandra que Lune, Morgan, Draco, Harry et Rémus reconnurent comme Nathalie, la meilleure amie d'Alex. Entre Éric et Nathalie, se tenait un petit garçon qui semblait avoir 6 ans.

Derrière le couple, se trouvait un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Alex, mais qui semblait plus vieux, accompagné d'une femme et d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille.

- Les amis, présenta Alex, je crois que vous connaissez pour la plupart Nathalie, ma meilleure amie, avec son époux Éric et leur petit garçon Dylan qui a 5 ans et demi.

Le groupe acquésia et salua chaudement la petite famille, qui eux, firent des salutations un peu plus gênées.

Alex avait eu l'autorisation, de Dumbuldore, de révéler la vérité à sa meilleure amie et à sa famille, si Nathalie promettait magiquement de ne rien révéler. Mais Nathalie et Éric avait encore un peu de difficulté à accepter le fait qu'il existe des sorciers. Pourtant cela n'a en rien changer l'amitié des deux femmes.

Mais Alex fit une dernière demande à Dumbuldore; la permission de dire la vérité à une autre persone...

- Et voici Samuel, présenta finalement Alex. C'est mon frère.

Cette révélation mit un silence dans la pièce. Tous connaisait la relation qu'avait Alex et son frère, mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que depuis sa rencontre avec Maela, Alex avait décidé de faire la paix avec Samuel. En moins de 7 ans, ils avaient fait la paix et rattrappé tout le temps perdu.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua Samuel. Voici Denise, ma femme et Gabriel et Zoé, mes enfants. Ils ont 10 ans et 6 ans.

- Bonjour, répondit Léa en brisant le silence. Tu es une sorcière, demanda-t-elle à Zoé.

- Je sais pas. Toi, tu en ais une, répondit Zoé.

- Oui, assura Lorie. Et moi aussi.

La discussion entre les trois fillettes avait détendu l'atmosphère et tous passèrent à la salle à manger.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, les enfants se disperssèrent pour jouer entre eux, tandis que les adultes, eux, se réunir dehors, pour parler. Samuel trouva enfin un expliquation au fait que ses enfants faisaient parfois des trucs bizarres, Hermione et Ron se disputèrent un peu, et Harry riait à une farce de Morgan.

Tout était parfait, il faisait beau et il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel, dévoilant les étoiles brillantes et une pleinne lune. L'observant quelques instants, Alex rapporta son attention sur son époux, qui discutait joyeusement avec son frère.

Pourquoi Rémus n'était pas, en ce moment, une bête sanguinaire comme à chaques pleinnes lunes? Simplement parce qu'il n'était plus un loup-garou.

Comment cela fut possible? Il y a eut deux théories. La majorité proposa que Rémus, tout comme Alex, était devenu un HMM, ou plutôt, un SMM(Sorcier Magiquement Modifié).

Mais Dumbuldore en proposa une et c'était celle qu'Alex préférait: Dumbuldore avait supposé que lorsque Rémus s'est fait tué, il était dans sa forme de loup-garou, donc c'est le loup-garou en lui qui s'est fait tué, laissant l'homme en lui sur le seuil de la mort. Donc Maela à seulement réussit à faire revivre l'homme en lui, car la bête était déjà morte.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Alex savait que si elle était maintenant heureuse, c'était grâce à Maela. Elle avait une famille, des enfants, un travail, des amis et elle s'était réconcilliée avec son frère. Après tout les malheurs qu'elle a eut, elle était maintenant comblée.

Je n'aime pas finir de cette façon, mais j'y suis contrainte, vu la situation: Alors ils vécurent heureux encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Voilà, je sais que c'est une longue épilogue, mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire. Snif, snif, c'est la fin...Mais que voulez-vous, toute bonne chose ont une fin, même si je n'aime pas full finir avec " _Et ils vécurent heureux_".

J'espère que vous avez aimé, de tout mon coeur et avant de tirer ma révérance pour cette fic, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteures, autant ceux qui la lisait en me donnant des reviews que ceux qui la lisant en silence. À vous tous, je dit un gros **MERCI!!!**

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Anonymoua**: En effet, c'est la première fois que tu me laisses un review, mais c'est pas grave. Merci d'y avoir pensé. Je sais que la résurection de Rémus est un peu freak, mais on est dans le monde des sorciers, alors qu'est-ce qui n'est pas freak là-bas? Enfin, merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Scalla**: Je crois que je vais commencer par terminer les fics que j'ai déjà commençé(wow, quel anti-thèse lol). Mais pour l'énigme, c'est à toi de voire, j'ai laissé 2 solutions et c'est le lecteur qui décide de celle qu'il croit être le bonne( même moi, je n'ai pas envie de donné la vraie raison, car moi-même, je l'ignore. C'est quand même fou non, d'être l'auteur de l'histoire et d'ignorer certains faits...). Enfin bon, merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements. À bientôt!

**Bubblegum712**: Je sais que j'ai souvent été cruelle dans cette fic, donc je devais me rattraper dans les derniers chapitres. Mais c'est ma façon d'écrire, avec moi le mot-clé(comme je le dit souvent) est patience. Mais comme tu vois, des fois, ça en vaut la peine. Merci pour tes reviews, tout au long de cette fics.

**M4r13**: Tu connais les OGM(Organismes Génétiquement Modifiés)? C'est de la que j'ai eu l'idée. Merci pour ta review et tous tes encouragements, ils m'ont bien aidé.

**Beru ou bloub**: Quel que soit ta suposition, j'aurai quand même fait paraître l'épilogue, mais si tu tiens à la garder, libre à toi. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vancances, moi qui avais peur que tu n'aimais plus ma fic( dû que tu ne m'envoyais plus de reviews, lol). Merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Angora57**: Merci!

**Hermimi**: Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur. Et je te comprends, moi aussi je recommence l'école bientôt TT. Les vacances passent trop vite...Mais bon, je te souhaite une bonne année.

**Hermignonnechay**: Ben tu n'as qu'à aller voir dans mon profil, j'ai d'autres histoires sur Harry Potter, peut être y en aura-t-il une qui te plaira. Va y jeter un coup d'oeil. Merci de ta review.

**Docteur Gribouille**: Voilà le mot de la fin. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Electra-natchios**: Merci beaucoup, je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé ma fic, j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je te vois. Merci encore une fois.


End file.
